


Love Is All You Need

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Babies, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, Menstruation, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Skype, Triplets, Vampires, friends - Freeform, hickey, long distance, parenting, relationship, shy kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 53,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Drabbles and prompts taken from Tumblr.





	1. Things You Said Too Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love a Beatles quote for the title of a story!!
> 
> Here I will host any drabbles or prompts that I get through tumblr, please feel free to come over and suggest prompts to me, I will be more than happy to turn them into something here!
> 
> This was prompted to me by supervanillabear31 from the 'Things you said' list! enjoy!

Ben decided he no longer liked working with Chris. He had decided that the day he found out about the ‘no government relationships’ rule.

He had innocently started a conversation with him about potentially starting a relationship with a certain government employee when Chris shut him down.

“That is _literally_ the worst idea you have had” Chris had told him.

That was a bullet to the heart; Ben had thought things had really been progressing with him and Leslie and to hear that he would never get a shot with her unless one of them stopped working for the government sucked.

What sucked more was Leslie who was currently oblivious to the matter carried on flirting with him and asking him to join her for lunch like nothing was wrong.

It had been a long tiring day, there had been meetings all day regarding several new projects that were starting soon, getting the citizens of Pawnee fitter, an art show opening and the start of a softball league. Chris had led the meeting until about 8PM when Tom complained that it was late and he wanted to go to the Snakehole Lounge; the majority of the room joined him as he left apart from Ben and Leslie.

Ben gathered his padfolio together and looked up at Leslie who was still scribbling away, “Are you going for a drink?” He asked her.

Leslie shook her head, “Nah, I’ve got some work to do, I’ll probably go home and put on old Spice Girls CDs and work through this” She said as she gestured to the notes in front of her.

She then cringed at what she had just said, “I sound really lame”.

Ben chuckled, “No, you’re not lame” Leslie beamed at him and turned to grab her bag, giving Ben the chance to breath out an almost inaudible “You’re perfect”.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing!” Ben quickly stammered, “I said you’re not lame and then stopped talking”.

“Oh” Leslie said, tugging at the bottom of her shirt, “Maybe it is getting late, I must be hearing things”.

“Maybe” Ben replied, trying to pass off that he hadn’t just said that, “Come on, I’ll walk you out” He said opening the door for her.

“Thank you” Leslie said and as she passed him she paused, “You’re a really nice guy, did you know that”.

Ben couldn’t hide the blush that glimmered on his face, “Yeah…well you’re a goofball”.

Leslie cackled and nodded, “Yeah ok I’ll take that”.

And in that moment, Ben’s heart was trapped in a sea of Leslie Knope.


	2. Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie Skypes Ben in Washington after Jerry's heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt on Tumblr, thanks Anon (whoever you are!) for prompting!

“Come on, pick up” Leslie pleaded at the laptop screen, “Pick up…pick up”.

She was still dressed in her Halloween costume from the film viewing, she had planned her ‘Rosie the Riveter’ costume for weeks, needless to say right now she didn’t feel very riveting.

‘I’ll always have my laptop open’ Ben had told her, ‘If you ever need me for anything just call and we can talk face to face, promise’. Typically now when she needed him the most it was 1am and he was most definitely asleep.

Another missed call, Skype presented that message asking her if she wanted to try again, Leslie diligently pressed ‘try again’, that horrible dial tone ringing in her ears.

This was the third time she tried, third time’s the charm, third time lucky, she told herself these over and over as Skype continued to call for the umpteenth time.

It stopped ringing and the screen doubled in size and he was there in front of her, rubbing his bleary eyes as she adjusted to the light in his modern Washington hotel room.

“Ben, are you there?” Leslie gasped, practically clawing at the laptop screen.

Ben grunted and nodded, “Yeah…yeah I’m here, what’s up?” He must have been in a deep sleep, his giant hair was even more dishevelled than usual and he wore a plain white T-Shirt that made his arms look even more amazing than usual.

But Leslie wasn’t taking in any of those little details about her boyfriend, her mind was already racing.

Leslie breathed a sigh of relief, but that still didn’t relieve her from the painful ache in her chest.

“Um…I’m sorry it’s so late” She started, not really sure where to go with her conversation.

Ben gave a tired smile, “It’s fine, I told you night or day I’m yours, cute costume by the way, did you have fun at the film night?”

Leslie’s face creased, tears brimmed in her eyes and she shook her head, “No…I didn’t…Jerry had a heart attack”.

Ben’s eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter, “What?? Is he ok? Is he alive?”

“He’s alive” Leslie quickly said, “But…oh god Ben it was so scary…Ann and I we…we saw Tom go to the bathroom and we thought it would be funny to scare him so…we thought Jerry was Tom and we jumped out at him and…he just collapsed! And started farting like crazy…it all happened so fast and the ambulance came and told us we couldn’t go with him and we’d see him and we could visit in the morning”.

The tears now poured down Leslie’s cheek as she sobbed, “I had to call Gail…she just broke down crying, I’ll never forget that sound…she just kept saying over and over again that she loved him and she’d die if anything happened…I felt so guilty”.

Ben pursed his lips sympathetically, “Oh honey, it’s not your fault, it was just a little prank and let’s face it Jerry isn’t exactly the healthiest guy in the world”.

Leslie slowly nodded and looked down, her hands were knotted in her lap and tugging at her jeans, “He could have died tonight” She whispered, more tears pouring down her face.

“Just like that, Gail would have been without a husband, Millicent and her sisters would have been without a Dad…” She snivelled.

“I know it’s hard right now but you can’t think like that” Ben told her gently, “Jerry will be fine, you know he will, he’ll be back soon and pissing everyone off in the department like usual, you’ll see, just trust me”.

Leslie gritted her teeth together as she looked back at her computer screen, she choked back a sob and her lower lip wobbled, “I would _never_ forgive myself if something happened to you…if something happened to you and you were still in Washington or Florida”.

Ben sighed, “Leslie, I’m fine. Nothing’s going to happen to me out here-.”

“But it _could_ ” She stressed, “T-Tomorrow you could just drop down dead and I won’t be there to help you and just like that my life would be over...I c-couldn’t live without you, Ben”.

She chewed at her thumb to try and stop herself from sobbing, “I don’t want you to go to Florida, there, I said it”.

She leant back in her chair, “No…no I don’t mean that”. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

Ben closed his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth, “I know what you mean” He said gently, “I was supposed to come back after Murray’s campaign ended, I promised I would be back, you applied for a lease on a house because I told you yesterday that I was coming back soon”.

“But I don’t want you to put your career on hold for me” Leslie cut in, “If you have the opportunity to go for it and be amazing and successful then you should do it, I’m sorry…I’m sorry I was selfish…I just wanted you to come home, to come back to me, tonight really hit home and I panicked”.

“I know” Ben soothed, “Like I said earlier everything is preliminary, nothing’s set in stone, I could be back home tomorrow”.

Leslie bit her lip and nodded, “yeah, ok. Can we just forget this happened? I’m so sorry, you helped me so much this past year and it’s your time to go be successful, you’ve earned it”.

She watched as his face lit up slightly, that beautiful smile that she missed so dearly spread across his face, “I love you so much” He murmured.

“I love you too” She replied, “I’ll let you go back to sleep now, I’ll call you when I find out more about Jerry”.

Ben nodded, “Ok, that sounds good, don’t worry about anything ok? I’m not dying any time soon”.

“I know, I know” Leslie quickly stammered, “I’m sorry”.

“Get some sleep” Ben said, “Speak to you tomorrow”.

“Ok, I love you”.

“I love you too”.

The computer screen went black and Leslie’s shoulders trembled as another sob wracked her body, she meant everything she had said, she wanted Ben home, she didn’t want him to go and run another rich idiot’s campaign. She wanted her sexy elf king boyfriend back and every day that he wasn’t there a piece of her heart broke and shattered into tiny pieces.

She pulled herself into her bed and wrapped herself in one of Ben’s plaid shirts she had taken before he left, it smelt like him and felt like he was there with his arms around her. She missed him so fucking much.

Nothing was right; Halloween was officially the worst holiday ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben sat at the blank computer screen with his head in his hands, he left for Florida tomorrow afternoon with Jen to go meet his next potential candidate. But he really didn’t want to go now.

Suddenly, that jewellery store that Ben passed every day on his walk to the office seemed more appealing, that ring he spotted in the window and always looked at when he walked by seemed to sparkle and catch his attention even more than usual.

And just like that he realised that he wasn’t sure if he could be apart from Leslie anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr and send me prompts: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	3. Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie overheard Ben talking to their newborns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and the kudos so far, I hope you all enjoy this prompt sent to me by supervanillabear31!

She could tell she was starting to wake up because that dull ache in the lower half of her body began to flare up again, that horrible throb in her lower stomach made her clench her teeth slightly. She wanted to open her eyes and beg for more pain medication, but the lasting effects of her past dosage made her eyelids heavy and refuse to open.

She had to cope with the ache for a little while longer, it hurt but it was nowhere near the other aches and pains she had for the past seven months. 

Leslie could start hearing her surroundings again as she slowly drifted back into the room, the snuffling sound in the corner and hearing footsteps crossing the room, answering a baby’s cry.

“Hey, hey little guy what’s up?” She heard a soothing voice and her heart leapt when she realised it was Ben.

Leslie slowly began to remember where she was, she had her caesarean not too long ago and was in her hospital bed recovering, she had held her three beautifully tiny babies all at one time and she had slept more in one day than she usually did in a week.

With her eyelids still heavy she chose to listen to Ben as he soothed and cooed to the tiny baby, she assumed it was Stephen, he was already proving to be the fussier of the three.

“You’re ok,” Ben whispered to the newborn and he calmed down, “You’re ok, you’ve had a busy day huh? But Mommy and Daddy are so happy that you and your brother and sister and here with us. You gave us a bit of a scare, you weren’t meant to come for another week, guess you were just so keen to see the world”.

Leslie finally managed to peel one eyelid back and saw Ben cradling a tiny baby; he rocked Stephen from side to side and gently placed the sleeping baby back down into the hospital crib. He rested his hands on the sides and admired their triple cherries. 

Leslie watched as he reached a hand into the middle crib, she remembered that’s where Sonia lay so they could keep the boys on either side to tell them apart, he adjusted the blanket around the slumbering baby with a soft grin on his face.

“I love you guys so much” He whispered to the babies, he swallowed a lump in his throat, “We both love you so much, Mommy’s worked so hard to get you all here today and I’m so grateful for her, she’s going to be the best Mom ever, you’ll see, she’s beautiful and nurturing and wonderful. She’s just amazing, you’ll see for yourself soon enough, I’m sorry you haven’t been able to spend much time with her yet but she’s busy resting, it’s been hard work but she’s done an amazing job. You are all just so adorable”.

Leslie felt tears welling in her eyes and she sniffed, a dead giveaway to show that she was no longer sleeping and Ben spun around.

“Les? I thought you were asleep?” He said, blushing bashfully.

“I was” Leslie replied, her voice groggy and tired, “But that was beautiful, babe. And you are going to be an amazing Dad too, you’ll see”.

A tiny bleat from the crib on the right made them both look over, “Oh, does someone want to see Mommy?” Ben cooed to the baby, Leslie recognised Wesley straight away as Ben lifted the bundle out and carried him over to Leslie, she took the baby in her arms and kissed the fuzz on the top of the baby’s head.

“Hi Wes” She cooed, “It’s ok, honey. Mommy and Daddy are here”.

Ben sat on the side of the bed and beamed proudly at Leslie as she tiredly rocked the newborn in her arms until the crying subsided. He meant every word that he had said; she was going to be an amazing Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me and prompt me on tumblr: @sakurablossomsotmr-blog


	4. Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets accidentally get into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you supervanillabear31 for the fun prompt! The triplets are little shits in this!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What happened here?”

The three children both refused to look at their parents, Sonia was staring at the floor, Wesley at his fingers as he knotted them together in front of his face and Stephen had turned the other way.

“Stephen Knope-Wyatt look at me” Ben said sternly and the five year old nervously spun on his heel.

“We’re not going to ask again” Leslie warned, “What happened here?”

“Wesley did it” Sonia quickly said.

“Did _not_ ,” Wesley hissed to his sister, angrily slapping at her wrist.

“Ouch! MOMMY!”

“That’s it!” Leslie snapped, “All three of you to your rooms, you can come back when you are ready to tell us what happened”.

The triplets all immediately burst into tears, Leslie refused to waver and she pointed to the door, the trio dragging their feet and bawling as they walked out of the lounge.

Leslie slumped on the sofa feeling defeated, “Was that too mean? I was too mean right?”

“No not at all” Ben consoled as he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her, “They need to learn they can’t go around destroying the house anymore, it was cute in Pawnee when they were younger but I kind of want to actually have nice things now”.

Ben stared at the wrecked figurine on the coffee table, he had to admit though, he was quite proud of the triplets for managing to smash that horrible model, it was given to Leslie as a Christmas present from Craig Middlebrooks before they left Pawnee, it was a weird piece of art that he saw in Bloosh. Ben thought it looked like a dog giving a giraffe a blowjob, but Leslie had insisted that it was nice to keep on the mantelpiece in case Craig ever came to visit, a triplet tantrum was bad, but a Craig Middlebrooks tantrum was even worse.

“They kind of did us a favour you know” Ben said as he nudged Leslie and her frown turned into a giggle.

“I know. But we have to be stern, otherwise they’ll smash up everything we own” She replied, leaning into Ben’s shoulder.

They heard a quiet sniff from the door and saw Wesley standing in the doorway wiping his eyes.

“I did it,” He quietly muttered, his eyes drooping to the floor.

Leslie and Ben couldn’t be too mad at the little boy, even though he did lie to them. Ben got up and crouched to his son’s level.

“Wesley, you shouldn’t have lied to us. That was really bad, but thank you for admitting it to us, are you going to be good?” Ben asked and Wesley nodded.

Ben pulled Wesley into a hug and the little boys sniffled into Ben’s chest, he looked over his shoulder and saw Leslie smiling back at him with a hand over her heart adoringly.

‘I love you’ She mouthed to him and Ben smiled and mouthed it back. Then he kissed Wesley on the top of his head and picked him up.

“Come on, let’s go get your brother and sister”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me and prompt me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	5. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a whipped cream debacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the fun prompt supervanillabear31, enjoy!

“It’s empty” Leslie mumbled, shaking the can just to make sure she had gotten every little bit out.

Ben looked back at her, “Oh? Didn’t we buy that the other day?”

“I eat a lot of waffles, Ben. Whipped cream doesn’t last long around me”.

Ben smirked and walked back to the kitchen and searched April and Andy’s fridge, there wasn’t much in there, a pair of socks (for some reason) a mouldy block of cheese and lots of cans of beer.

“Sorry babe looks like we are out of whipped cream” Ben said shrugging his shoulder as he turned back to her.

He wished that he hadn’t

Leslie was currently giving him the biggest death stare he had ever seen in his life; apparently it was bad enough that JJ’s Diner had closed for fumigation and she had to make do with Ben’s homemade waffles but now there was no whipped cream, that just fuelled her anger.

“What do you mean there’s no more? Do you not just have like at least four cans here at all times? What kind of house is this? Do you know what? I’m not even hungry anymore there’s no point of eating these if I can’t have whipped cream with it that’s just stupid, whoever thought waffles without whipped cream was a good idea, I blame the health department, how could they shut JJ’s down for this week, now I have to deal with waffles with NO WHIPPED CREAM” Leslie ranted, slamming the plate down in front of her.

Ben could only assume it was her time of the month, she had been grumpy all day and refused to move from the sofa and spent most of the day hugging her lower stomach and grimacing.

“Ok, it’s no big deal, there’s a 7/11 down the road, I’ll go there and get more whipped cream” Ben gabbled nervously as he pulled his shoes on and bolted out of the door.

They had only just started dating and if that meant running as fast as he could down the road to get more whipped cream (and maybe some ice cream) to please his beautiful, if not slightly cranky, girlfriend then so be it.

He soon returned to see Leslie still sat on the sofa with her arms folded across her chest; Ben set the bag down in front of her.

“I have two cans of whipped cream, one for waffles and one for directly into mouth” Ben said proudly as he handed her the two cans, “I’ve also got some double fudge chocolate ice cream and some ibuprofen for…y’know”.

Leslie’s lower lip trembled as she took the ibuprofen from Ben, “T-thank you” She sniffed, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Don’t mention it” Ben said kindly as he rubbed her knee, “Just enjoy your waffles, it’ll make you feel better”.

Leslie nodded sadly, “Yeah ok…I’m sorry I was so cranky…it’s just been a rough couple of days and I just like you so much and we can’t cuddle at work or anything-.”

Ben shushed her and pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back soothingly, “It’s ok, babe. It’s the weekend now, April and Andy are at Burley’s vacation house so it’s just the two of us, we can cuddle as much as you want”. 

Leslie hummed in agreement against his chest and carefully pulled away, “Can I have my waffles now?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

Ben smirked, “Of course m’dear, don’t forget the whipped cream”.

Leslie giggled softly and squirted a mountain of whipped cream on her waffles and tucked in, giving a moan of satisfaction, “you know, they’re not JJ’s waffles but they’re a close second”.

Ben beamed at her, “I think that’s the best compliment I could have ever gotten from you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see your prompt turned into a drabble? Come on over to my tumblr and send me some!


	6. Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best part of Ben's day is when he can finally see Leslie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from an Anon on tumblr! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

There were days when Ben Wyatt really regretted resigning from government. 

There were also days he really regretted turning down that job at the Accounting Firm.

And there were most definitely days where he regretted becoming Leslie’s campaign manager.

He had been busy all day slaving through polling numbers and organising TV appearances for Leslie that he forgot to have dinner. He was exhausted and tired and just needed his bed. 

Leslie had been out all day on campaign meetings, since it was still a relatively new fact that Ben was her new campaign manager she was attending all TV interviews with Ann and Tom, if Ben was with her there would most definitely be a chance of him being dragged in front of the camera and humiliating himself.

Pawnee was desperate to see Ben cry on live TV again, Ben actually found a petition calling for him to go on any show and cry.

Ben had been working in his makeshift office at April and Andy’s all day, when he stepped outside to attend a meeting he got ambushed by TV cameras sent by Joan Callamezzo’s ‘Gotcha’ segment and they all bombarded him with questions about the campaign.

Ben immediately felt his throat close up in fear, but no one was asking about Ice Town, they were asking about Leslie and her campaign, a few questions about their affair but Ben swallowed hard and stared straight into the camera.

He probably looked insane but he didn’t care.

“Leslie Knope’s campaign is not in trouble because I am now taking over for her previous campaign managers, I am not willing to let her campaign fail because she cares too much for this town…and I care too much about her” Ben spoke proudly into the camera, he then pushed past them and got into his car and promptly sped off.

He then had to pull over once the cameramen were out of sight and throw up on the side of the road.

God this campaign really stressed him out.

After the day was over and Ben knew Leslie would be back at home, he drove around to hers, a shaky hand unlocking the door with the key he gave to her and walked in.

She was sat on the sofa beaming at him.

“I was on Joan’s show when the cameras came to find you” She explained, shifting on the sofa so he could sit down, “I heard everything, you looked so good babe, so confident”.

“I wasn’t” Ben chuckled gently, his hand still trembling.

She reached over and clasped it between her hands, rubbing it slowly to ease his shakes, “I’m so proud of you, Ben” She told him, “You were amazing”.

Ben looked up at her, she couldn’t hide the look of pure delight on her face and that made his heart swell ten sizes.

Sometimes that look of delight after a good day for her made all of his stress and anxiety melt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me and prompt me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	7. Does It Hurt When I Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie sprains her ankle and Dr Ben is on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the injured list prompts - sent by supervanillabear31

“Does it hurt when I do this?”

“Ow! Yes!” 

Ben got up from his knees after inspecting Leslie’s swollen ankle, “Sorry, but what were you thinking? It’s November, we don’t even need the Christmas decorations for at least another month”.

Ben had caught Leslie standing on two chairs stacked together with her head poking in their attic, rummaging around their Christmas decorations, he called her name and she was so startled she stumbled off the chairs and landed awkwardly on her ankle, he immediately carried her downstairs on the sofa to check her over.

“I just wanted to make sure that we got that cute reindeer ornament, I thought we might have left it behind when we moved” Leslie said, rubbing her ankle delicately.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why didn’t you check before we put them up into the attic?”

Leslie folded her arms, “Because I didn’t think of it then”.

Ben picked his phone up from the coffee table, “Right, I’m going to call Ann and see what she thinks of this, don’t get up and _don’t_ go looking for more Christmas decorations”.

Leslie stuck her tongue out at Ben as he left the room to call Ann, they had moved into their house two weeks ago and so far things were going well. But Ben had made sure Leslie took care of her hoarding habits, which meant a lot of things were banished to the attic or to storage units.

Which was incredibly inconvenient when Leslie really needed to get her hands on something.

Ben returned after hanging up his phone, “Ok so Ann said it sounds like it’s not broken, just sprained, she gave you two options, we can either go to the ER and be checked over or you can stay here and I’ll get ice for your ankle and look after you.

Leslie smirked, “I want the second options”.

“Ben’s home care it is then” Ben grinned as he walked to the kitchen, retrieving a bag of ice wrapped in a kitchen towel and a tub of double fudge chocolate ice cream.

He knelt down to Leslie’s swollen ankle and placed a gentle kiss on it before carefully placing the ice onto her abrasion. Leslie hissed in pain as the cold ice went through her ankle like a dagger.

“I’m sorry” Ben quickly said, “It will be over soon”.

He tucked a pillow under her ankle to keep it propped up as per Ann’s instructions and then joined her on the sofa to hand her the ice cream.

“Here you go m’dear, ice for your ankle, ice cream for your belly,” He said as Leslie pulled the lid off and dug straight in.

Leslie spooned some of the ice cream into her mouth and sighed contently, “So what else does Ben’s home care include?”

Ben wrapped an arm around her so she could rest her head on his chest, “Well, it will include Chinese takeout for dinner, then a nice warm bath where I might be inclined to join you, followed by snuggling in bed, sound good?”

Leslie nodded into his chest, “That sounds amazing”.

Ben gave Leslie a peck on the head, “Hey” he nudged her, “Share that”.

Leslie giggled and spooned some ice cream into his mouth, “Sorry, Dr Ben”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow and prompt me on tumblr! @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	8. Don't You Pass Out On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leslie watch a c-section video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt by supervanillabear31!

“Oh god” Ben gasped, his face turning pale, “Oh my god”.

He stood up anxiously; running a shaky hand through his hair, sweat beads forming on his forehead.

“Ben it’s ok!” Leslie quickly comforted him, “It’s natural and beautiful”.

“It’s…oh god there’s so much blood” Ben gagged slightly, gripping hold of the sofa as he refused to take his eyes off the TV screen.

They had been given a tape of a c-section to watch by Dr Saperstein, he had requested they watched it just so that they knew what to expect, Ben thought he was prepared, until the Doctors on the camera cut the incision, then he remembered why he could never be a Doctor.

“Hey, don’t you pass out on me, Wyatt!” Leslie joked to him, but she was a little concerned, he had passed pale and now looked grey.

“I’m fine…I’m…” He tried to take a shaky step, but the Doctors just pulled a giant baby head out of the incision of that poor woman’s stomach and that was too much.

He hit the floor with a loud thud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ben woke to the feel of hands carding through his damp hair, his face smooshed against a warm mound, his eyes fluttered open and he realised his head was resting on Leslie’s lap, his cheek pressed against her pregnant belly.

“L-Les” He croaked, “What happened?”

Leslie sighed, “Well you passed out when they pulled the baby out”.

Ben placed a hand over his eyes, “Oh god, Oh Leslie I’m so sorry”.

“It’s fine, babe” Leslie told him, running her hand through his hair, “It was pretty gruesome but you’ve got to pull it together, that will be happening to us in two months time”.

She helped Ben sit up and he rubbed his eyes, his whole face throbbed and felt like someone had punched him in the face.

“I think we should take you to the hospital though” Leslie told him and Ben turned around to help Leslie off the floor, “You hit the coffee table on the way down, I just want to make sure you’re not concussed or anything”.

Given the pain was worse than any headache Ben had ever had, he agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what happened?” Dr Harris asked as he took a seat opposite Ben.

“…I fainted” Ben said quietly.

Dr Harris gave Ben a ‘no shit Sherlock’ look and Ben sighed.

“Ok, we were watching a birthing video of a c-section and I fainted” Ben said, his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

Dr Harris blinked and looked at Leslie, “Wow, bet you’re thinking you picked a great birthing partner”.

Ben blushed furiously, “Why would you say that?”

Dr Harris shrugged, “Just an observation”. 

He leant forward and inspected Ben’s face, poking and prodding and asking questions like ‘Who’s the president’ and ‘what day is it’.

“Well, you’re not concussed” Dr Harris confirmed, “But you have got some swelling around you’re right eye, that’ll come up to be a pretty gruesome shiner in a few days”.

“Great” Ben groaned and Leslie rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Maybe you should bring a pillow for the day you give birth?” Dr Harris said bluntly and with a nonchalant shrug, he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good lord”.

Ben stared at his reflection, it had been two days since he fainted and sure enough his right eye had come up in purple bruises.

Leslie was brushing her teeth next to him, “Maybe you shouldn’t go to work today?” She suggested, “Just take some time off and relax”.

Ben sighed, “It’s fine, it’s just a black eye, maybe I should go to work in a tie dye shirt like you did”.

Leslie grinned and then gnawed the inside of her cheek, “Babe, I think we need to talk about this, I need to know that you are going to be ok during this, I mean I’m going to be pretty occupied so I can’t really deal with you passing out on me while I get our triple cherries out”

Ben turned to face her, resting his hands on the curve of her belly, “I’m sorry about all this, it just took me by surprise. Trust me I’m going to suck it up for the delivery and I’m going to be there for the whole thing, no fainting, no vomiting. Promise. Just don’t make me look down there too much, I’d rather be up top with you”.

Leslie smiled as Ben placed a hiss on her forehead, “Ok I promise” she agreed, “But you have to look at least once just to make sure it’s all going ok”.

“Maybe I’ll look twice, just for you” Ben chuckled as he pulled Leslie into a warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - something similar happened to my boyfriend so I based it off his experience, he wasn't watching a caesarean but his Grandmother was telling him about recent surgery she had on her knee and he couldn't cope and fainted! He must have hit something on the way day because in a few days later a black eye appeared! 
> 
> Anyway! Please remember to comment and kudos!


	9. I'm Fine, I can Walk, Just Give Me a Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a city hall related incident.

Andy adjusted his makeshift goggles over his face, “Do you think this will work?” He asked April who slunk next to him.

“Yeah totally, babe. Just run at it and it will break” April said, winding her chewing gum around her finger.

Tom and Jerry were at the far end of the corridor with one of Leslie’s campaign posters, they held it tight so that the poster stretched out, it was plastic but Andy wanted to try and run through it like all those football players do at big games.

Andy was covered in pillows to create some sort of protective armour; he smiled nervously at April as he geared himself up.

“Ok here I go-.”

“What the hell is going on?”

Andy jumped back as Leslie rounded the corner, she stared at Andy and then to the giant campaign poster, “What are you doing?” She cried, pointing to the poster.

“Andy thought it would be fun if he ran through the poster so we got it set up for him” April said, rolling her eyes.

“Right…I have so many questions but you can’t use that” Leslie said to them, “We need that for my campaign”.

“It’s fine, it’s one of the ones that were spelt wrong” April said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Leslie sighed and rubbed her hands down her face, “Alright…well you’ve gotten all set up you might as well get it over with”.

Andy jumped up and down excitedly as he prepared himself, “Ok, three, two, one”.

He sprinted full pelt down the corridor, screaming loudly, he didn’t notice Ben walk out of one of the meeting rooms and straight into the path of the rampaging Andy.

“Ben! Look out!” Leslie cried, but it was too late, there was a sickening thud and both Ben and Andy were sprawled out on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“God, Ben, why did you have to get in the way” April chided as she handed Andy a bag of ice to place on his head.

“Nah, babe that was so much fun!” Andy cried and then winced in pain, “Wasn’t that fun, Ben?”

Ben however was on his hands and knees trembling, Leslie rubbed his back delicately, “No…no that was not fun” Ben managed to choke out, he was severely winded and was taking long gasping breaths.

April helped Andy back on his feet and planted a kiss on his lips, “I swear to god if you grow a giant bump on your head I’m totally going to divorce you and marry the bump instead”.

Andy chuckled loudly, “Ha! That’s illegal”.

Tom and Jerry followed, leaving Leslie and Ben alone, she was hunched over him trying to comfort him. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms and kiss him better, but they were broken up, she couldn’t do that.

“Can you walk?” She asked, “Should I get someone-.”

“No” Ben quickly said, waving her off, “I’m fine, I can walk, just…give me a minute”.

Leslie backed off and nodded slowly, god this wasn’t fair, he was in pain, she just wanted to look after him. She chewed her bottom lip, tears stinging in her eyes.

“Do…do you want me to go?” She asked quietly.

Ben managed to shake his head, “No…stay with me” he gasped out, reaching for her hand.

Leslie obliged and let him cling onto it as the pain throbbed through his chest; she rubbed his knuckle with her thumb and quietly muttered to him that he was going to be ok.

Shakily Ben finally managed to clamber to his feet. Leslie went to go prop him up but quickly realised he might feel awkward by it so she backed off, waiting for him to ask for her help.

He staggered slightly and she realised she couldn’t let him walk alone; she draped an arm around his waist, keeping him upright. “It’s ok, I got you” She whispered to him, “I’ll take you back to your office ok?”

Ben was too weak to object and let Leslie escort him back to his office, every step causing physical and emotional pain that made tears well in his eyes.

A couple slipped out and Leslie squeezed his waist softly, “It’s ok…it’s ok” She whispered gently.

But it wasn’t ok, it wasn’t going to be ok unless he could hold her and kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	10. Shovelling Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shovels snow so that a pregnant Leslie can get around easier.
> 
> Prompt sent by supervanillabear31.

Snow came early to Pawnee that year and was heavier than usual; there had been reports about a sudden snowstorm coming for weeks and to be prepared. Ben was glad he had Minnesota blood in him; he was well prepared and had stocked their garage up with plenty of supplies to keep them going for the cold months.

He was usually very precarious during the winter months; he remembered how much he hated snow and how it was so pretty to look at when you were inside and snuggled by the fire, but once you had to leave your safe haven and go outside it became your worst nightmare.

Ben wasn’t too concerned of himself slipping on some ice and spraining his ankle, he was more concerned of his heavily pregnant wife getting so excited and falling face first into the snow.

The morning the worst of the snow hit he pulled himself up from his warm cosy bed and got dressed in about thirty layers of t-shirts and woolly jumpers, it was early November and the biting wind cut through their house like a knife, Ben was so relieved they electric blankets and their thermostat turned on high in the mornings.

It was 6:30 on a Saturday morning and Leslie hadn’t so much stirred, Ben whispered a silent thank you to his triple cherries inside her for keeping her bedbound for at least another three hours, buying him plenty of time to shift some of the snow outside and create a safe path for her.

Not that he’d ever let her leave the house anyway, but she was persistent.

Ben tugged on a green bobble hat and stepped outside, he could see his breath instantly and groaned, this was going to be a long morning.

He plugged in his earphones and turned the volume on his iPod to high and started to shovel. He didn’t mind this work so much, when it came to growing up in Partridge he usually ended up on snow shovelling duty, his Dad told him it was good and helped build character to leave his second eldest out freezing his balls off in the snow. 

Ben never used to care; it was better than doing the dishes with Stephanie or washing the car with Henry. He had his tape deck loaded with songs he had recorded from the radio and worked hard.

As terrifying as his Dad was, he used to love those moments when Steve Wyatt would come outside to check up on him and gently place a hand on his shoulder and saying ‘Good job Benny’ in his low gruff voice.

That usually ended with Henry charging over and tackling Ben head first into the snow pile he had just painstakingly worked on.

As ben continued to shovel he thought about his three future kids, he would never be like his Dad, he never wanted his children to end up fearing him one day, but he also wanted to teach them the importance of chores. He could imagine taking his son (or sons) outside and teaching them how to shovel snow the proper way so that they could take care of their own family one day.

Or daughters, he wasn’t fussy, but he wanted just one son in the mix. Three daughters plus Leslie would be an oestrogen-fuelled nightmare.

And the periods…oh god the periods!

Ben felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he spun around, Leslie was standing there, her cheeks rosy in the morning winter sun and she was draped in the biggest puffy coat he had ever seen, her mitten clad hands placed on her six-and-a-half month pregnant belly.

“Good morning” Ben said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, “I thought you were still asleep”.

“I heard you outside” Leslie said as she looked around her, “Good job, babe. But you should come inside and have some hot chocolate with me”.

Ben glanced at his watch; it had just hit 7:30 – jeez had he been out here for an hour already? 

“7:30 is too early for a hot chocolate” Ben commented, “But a coffee maybe”.

Leslie grinned, “Well I can’t have caffeine and the babies want chocolate”.

Ben chuckled and stuck the shovel into a snow mound near by, “Ok, hot chocolate it is then” He said as he kissed her cheek, “Be careful though, it’s a little slippery”.

Ben placed a hand on the small of her back as he helped guide her back into the house, Leslie turned around with a blissful smile on her face, “What would we do without you and your smart Minnesotan ways?”

Ben smirked, “You’d be buried in fifteen feet of snow, and the babies would be born icicles”.

Leslie stroked the top of her belly as they reached the door, “And we wouldn’t want that would we?”

“Not at all” Ben replied softly, resting his hand on top of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the adorable prompt supervanillabear31!! I really enjoyed writing this! 
> 
> Come follow me and send me your own prompts on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	11. The Thermostat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben fight over the thermostat in their new house.

Leslie loved Ben, she loved him so much. All the wonderful things that he had done for her she would never ever forget, he was excellent running her campaign, perfect when he proposed and so brilliant when they moved into their house.

She just wished he wasn’t such a numbers and money guy and would let them turn the damn heating up!!

Her teeth chattered as she walked through their house, three weeks of living together and the weather had taken a cold turn, Ben had insisted that he was warm enough and if she was cold to put on a sweater. 

He had even let her pick one of his sweaters to wear but it wasn’t enough.

She could hear Ben watching TV in the lounge; she had been in their home office going through her most recent City Council bill, she was dressed in two sweaters, one of Ben’s plaid shirts, warm fluffy pyjama bottoms and about six pairs of woolly socks. And she was still shivering.

That was it; she was going to turn the thermostat up.

She carefully crept from the office and down the stairs, annoyingly the thermostat was located right by the lounge so she had to be extra careful and super sneaky.

Leslie tiptoed along the corridor, creeping past the living room. Ben thankfully hadn’t looked up from the TV. Thank god for re-runs of Star Trek being on the TV 24/7.

Success, she had made it to the thermostat. She quietly pumped her fist into the air in celebration and gingerly reached her hand up to the switch. Her fingers etching around the dial and carefully turning it slightly-.

“I know what you are doing!”

Leslie jumped backwards; Ben was leaning on the wall by the thermostat with an eyebrow raised.

“N-nothing” Leslie quickly stammered, “I was doing absolutely nothing, I saw a bug on the thermostat so I…” She trailed off as Ben’s glare bore into her soul.

“Leslie, we don’t need to turn it up,” Ben said, checking that the thermostat was still where he had left it. 

“But Ben!” Leslie whined, “I’m cold! I can’t feel my fingers or my ears-.”

“Can you ever feel your ears?” Ben asked, earning a angry glare from Leslie.

“You know what I mean, can we just turn it up a teeny weeny bit?” Leslie begged, sticking out her bottom lip pleadingly.

Ben scowled at her, “No, it’s not even cold! Come one just-.”

“I swear to god, Ben. If you tell me to put on another sweater I will personally burn this house down to get warm” Leslie hissed.

Then it hit her, she smirked, “Actually, this house is in my name just as much as yours so I say the temperature goes up”.

She reached out and turned the thermostat up high, giving Ben a satisfied grin.

Ben sucked air in, “Well I say it goes down” He said, reaching out and turn it back down.

“I want it up.”

“I want it down!”

“Up!”

“Down!”

“UP!”

“DOWN!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell just happened?” Leslie asked, turning to face Ben, one minute they were fighting over the thermostat temperature, next they were hard-core boning.

Ben looked at her, his hair all wild and askew, “I have no idea…but are you warm enough yet?”

Leslie had to agree that she was as she snuggled into his bare chest, inhaling his cologne, “Alright, you win this round, but the war is still going on”.

Ben grinned; he knew exactly what to do the next time there was a battle over the thermostat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt by supervanillabear31! 
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	12. Whispering 'I Love You's' in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben after 'The Trial of Leslie Knope'.
> 
> Prompt sent by supervanillabear31

“I love you”.

“No, I love you”.

“You make it sound so much sweeter than Ethel did”.

“Well I mean it, Ethel was just reading it out loud”.

A few hours ago they had both been left in career limbo, but now they had a definitive answer, Leslie had been suspended with pay for two weeks while Ben had resigned in disgrace.

Yes, it wasn’t the best outcome of their trial. But hey, at least they could now lay naked in bed, noses pressed together whispering ‘I love you’s’ to each other while the snow quietly fell outside.

They were lying in bed in Ben’s room at April and Andy’s; they turned off the lights long ago to go to sleep but just couldn’t. Today had been a hard day for them both, but yet so momentous in their relationship, this had been the first time they had said I love you to one another.

Or the first time Ethel said I love you for them, but they both said it out loud to each other pretty soon after.

Leslie’s thoughts soon turned to their future, Ben’s career was in shred and her campaign was surely going to fall. She frowned and Ben moved away from her so he could study her face.

“Are you ok?” He asked, concerned.

Leslie slowly nodded, “Yeah…what’s going to happen to us? You don’t have a job anymore, my campaign could be in trouble…I mean it’s totally worth it because we can do this now for real but-.”

Ben placed a warm finger against her lips, silencing her, “Babe, it’s going to be ok, I promise”.

‘Babe’. Every time he called her that her stomach somersaulted five times in a row, but that still didn’t quell the thoughts going round her mind.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, but all I know is that I love you and we’ve worked so hard to get here, it wasn’t the ideal or easiest route but…we are here…and I love you” Ben told her.

“I love you too” Leslie replied, nuzzling into his chest.

“Plus” Ben said, wrapping his arms and tracing patterns against her back, “I gave up my job for you, so you can’t break up with me for at least a year”.

Leslie snorted and slapped his arm, “Don’t even joke, I just got you back. I’m never breaking up with you”.

Ben smiled softly and rubbed his nose into her hair, taking in the scent of sugar and cinnamon, “I love you so much”.

He didn’t care this was like the eightieth time he had said this to her, he really meant it and had felt it for a very long time. He had so many ‘I love you’s’ to get out.

And thankfully Leslie felt the same and she kissed a trail from his chest up to his stubbly check, “I love you too,” She echoed.

No job in the world could compare to that feeling, Ben thought as Leslie dozed against his chest, yes their future looked hazy. But Ben wasn’t planning on moving from this spot any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	13. A Shy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie can't get used to the fact that she can kiss Ben in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by treat--yo-self on tumblr.

It took some getting used to at first, after a good year or so of sneaking around and pretending that they didn’t have any feelings for each other Leslie felt it strange to then suddenly be able to hold onto Ben’s hand in public or lean against his shoulder when they saw their friends or kiss in front of people.

Ben accepted it pretty early on, he wanted to make it work, considering his gave up his job for this relationship he was pretty keen that they both were settled and comfortable together.

Leslie seemed to struggle, when Ben would meet her after work and reach for her hand she would jump away before remembering it was ok, when they went for dinner and he’d pull back her chair for her to sit down she’d look around frantically just in case someone was watching.

It was just going to take some getting used to; she was still on stealth mode.

Not to mention it was difficult when there were reporters everywhere trying to get a glimpse of the new couple that sent scandal shockwaves through her campaign.

When they were alone Leslie was more than happy to practically climb on top of Ben and make out with him, but in public she was a little more reserved, scratch that, a little too reserved.

She loved him so much, but she was still getting used to even pecking him on the cheek outside the comfort of their homes.

Ben had noticed this, he had taken her out for breakfast at JJ’s and she accidentally jerked her hand away when Ben tried to rub her knuckle with his thumb and knocked a coffee mug on the floor.

“Are you ok?” Ben asked, “You seem a little…jumpy”.

“I’m fine” Leslie quickly replied, “All good”.

Ben scowled, “No you’re not, you’ve been weird for a while now, what’s going on?”

Leslie scrunched her nose and glanced up, her eyes met his beautiful chocolate brown ones and she slumped in her booth.

“I don’t know…I guess I’m just trying to get used to being allowed to be a couple” She said, defeated.

“You don’t like it?” Ben asked, titling his head to the side like a sad puppy.

“No! Oh god no I love it! And I love you…it’s just…the scandal and everything…I feel like everyone’s watching and we can’t be normal” She tried to explain the best she could.

Ben sighed and shifted out of his side of the booth and climbed next to her, ever so gently he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers, slowly lacing his fingers against hers. Leslie didn’t flinch, but she was very aware of it happening.

“Let them watch” Ben told her, “They’re just jealous”.

Leslie smiled in awe, how could anyone be this amazing and so calming. Ben had sacrificed everything for her, if anything it should be him freaking out.

Her eyes wandered to the side slightly, she could see some people in the background eating their breakfast, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

She licked her lips and slowly leant towards Ben and their lips met. It wasn’t like their usual kisses where they were firm and passionate, this was calmer, a mere brushing of the lips, their breath mingling together.

Ben grinned as she pulled away, her cheeks tinged pink from shyness, “Was that so bad?”

Leslie smiled softly, she really had nothing to be afraid of, “Nope…I kind of want to do it again”.

Ben chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, “Well I’m not going anywhere” He said to her and she pressed her lips against him again, this time she even managed to sneak her tongue in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me your own prompts on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	14. A Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up with a hickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt by treat--yo-self on tumblr (thank you!)

“Dude, what happened?” Andy called to Ben as he leant over the side of the sofa.

Ben, who was in the kitchen making coffee, turned to face him, “What?”

“What happened? Here?” Andy said tapping his own neck.

Ben looked confused, “What?” He asked again, he walked over to the mirror nearby and titled his head so he could get a clear view of his neck.

“Good lord” He grunted as he stared back at his reflection, there on his neck was a purplish-red mark, it looked kind of like a bruise but Ben knew very well that it wasn’t.

And so did Andy.

“NO WAY!” Andy started laughing hysterically and called to April, “BABE! Ben’s got a hickey!”

“It’s not a hickey!” Ben quickly snapped, pulling his collar up around his neck and hurrying to his room.

“Who’ve you been kissing?” Andy asked, quickly jumping up from the sofa and sprinting towards Ben’s room, but it was too late, Ben had managed to lock the door, refusing him entry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell have you done?” Ben asked angrily.

Leslie looked up at him concerned, her expression soon softened when she saw Ben pointing to his neck and she stifled a giggle.

“It’s not funny” Ben growled, “We’re meant to lying low and being careful, giving me a hickey is not being careful! Not to mention we’re also not fourteen!”

“I’m sorry” Leslie said through giggles, “I guess I just got a little carried away last night”.

Ben snorted, “Yeah you think?”

He sighed and sat at Tom’s empty desk, “Look, this is great and everything but we’ve got to chill out a little…and that means no more sucking at my neck like you’re trying to draw blood”.

“Oh?” Leslie purred as she got up from her desk, “You didn’t like vampire night?” 

Ben blushed, “It’s not that I didn’t like vampire night-.”

Leslie scanned the Park Department before continuing, thankfully everyone was out for lunch so she kicked the door closed with her foot, “You don’t like me sucking your neck so I can taste your sexy blood?”

Ben scowled, they had briefly spoken last night about how they didn’t like Twilight and Leslie had said that she would make a better vampire which resulted in her kissing and sucking at his neck before they had hard-core sex. But this was getting a little inappropriate.

“Or are you just mad that I didn’t get your other side?” She whispered as she leant towards his neck, her breath tickling his skin.

Ben groaned as she made contact, Leslie sucked and nipped at the skin gently at first, just like she did last night…

Andy howled with laughter the next morning when Ben came out of his room, he now had two hickeys on either side of his neck.

“Seriously dude this is hilarious” Andy cried, tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard.

“It’s gross” April hissed, “You’re ruining hickeys for all of us, now I can’t give them to Andy anymore”.

Ben glared at his reflection again and scowled, “Dammit Leslie” He hissed so low that no one else could hear him.

Not that April or Andy were even paying attention anymore, April had latched onto a still laughing Andy’s neck and was sucking furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me your own prompts: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	15. A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben get some action before a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon on tumblr for this prompt!

“We’re going to get caught in a minute” Ben hummed into Leslie’s mouth, she giggled at the sudden vibrations of his lips and kissed him harder.

“I don’t care,” she said in a singsong voice.

Ben pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers, “Seriously, we need to calm down a little,” He told her.

Leslie pouted, the meeting didn’t start for another ten minutes but Leslie and Ben had gotten there an hour early just to have a make out session with each other.

Ben walked into the room with two coffees, one with a small amount of milk and no sugar, hers brimming with sugar and a squirt of whipped cream under the lid.

She was already there when he arrived and basically pounced on him, nearly knocking the coffee out of his hands, they were still in their tight nipped little bubble and Leslie loved it.

Had they really been making out for an hour already? Leslie glanced at the clock and knew that someone would be coming in soon, although who?

April was always late, so was Andy, Tom would usually come in at about 9:03, Donna always had trouble parking her benz in a secure place that she was happy with and Ron was just Ron, he came in whenever he wanted.

That was it, right? There was no one else that they had to worry about?

Leslie grinned cheekily and pressed her lips against Ben’s, refusing to pull away, “We’re fine for a little longer” she told him, her tongue brushing against his bottom lip.

Ben sighed into her, his hand stroking her hip, “God Leslie” He moaned into her mouth, “We…we gotta stop”.

But that still didn’t stop him from moving his hand from around her hip to her ass, cupping it the best he could from her seat position.

“Trust me, babe” Leslie whispered as she continued to kiss him, “Everyone always turns up late, we’ll be-.”

Right on cue the door opened with a loud clunk, Leslie and Ben jerked away from each other and Leslie quickly grabbed a piece of paper and presented to Ben, gabbling about Park Maintenance.

She looked up at the door and scrunched up her face angrily, “Jerry! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for the meeting” Jerry said, blissfully unaware of the kissing that was happening before he entered, “It is at nine right”.

“Yeah” Leslie hissed, “You’re on time though”.

Jerry blushed as Leslie glared at him, “Y-yeah I’m always on time, I have breakfast at my desk”.

Ben groaned, god he was sad. Leslie stood up from her chair and walked over to set her laptop up, muttering ‘dang it Jerry’ under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	16. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family of five cuddle in bed for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the anon on tumblr for the prompt!

“Ok are you ready?” Ben asked as he watched Leslie get settled under the covers.

“Yes”.

“Alright, who do you want first?”

Leslie thought for a second, “Let me have Stephen”.

Ben nodded and carefully lifted the first baby from its crib, “Hey buddy” He cooed softly to Stephen, “You want to go see Mommy?”

The newborn didn’t respond, he just stared up at his Dad. Ben carried him over to Leslie and adjusted him in her arms so he was resting against her right arm, his tiny head resting in her palm.

“Next?” Ben asked once Stephen was comfortably resting in her arms.

“Sonia” Leslie said, “You can hold Wesley, you’ve not had as much time with him as me”.

Ben had to agree there, it had been a scary time during Leslie’s C-section, Stephen was the first to be pulled out, all bloody and shrieking loudly, second was Sonia who had to be coaxed a little before letting out a loud strangled cry, but Wesley came out silent and grey looking, the doctors rubbed his tiny back, trying to get some sort of noise out of him and shoved tubes down his throat to remove any blockage.

He started crying feebly after about ten seconds, but to Ben it felt like ten long hours.

Wesley was born a little smaller than the other two so had to spend some time in the NICU while Leslie and Ben were allowed to cuddle Stephen and Wesley, it had been two days of watching Wesley through an incubator, only being able to touch him by sticking their fingers into holes along the side.

Once Wesley had been released and allowed to join his brother and sister, Leslie refused to let go of him, cuddling him close to her chest, giving the tiny baby all of the love she could possibly muster.

Now they were all home, Leslie was still tired and achy from her caesarean, and Ben wanted to get her as comfortable as possible with their three triple cherries in their arms.

Ben carried Sonia over and tucked her safely in Leslie’s left arm and then walked back to the final crib, Wesley was fast asleep and didn’t stir as Ben lifted him into his arms.

He walked back over to the bed and slowly settled next to Leslie, he leant over and kissed her lips softly and then looked back at their family.

All three babies were peaceful and making soft gurgling noises, Ben loved the feeling of Wes in his arms, his little fighter, he refused to give up when he had tubes sticking out of his tiny body and was growing stronger every day.

Ben placed a kiss on his tiny head, tears welling in his eyes, Leslie smiled softly at him, she cried a lot when she held Wesley, he just gave them both such a scare.

She rested her head against Ben’s and smiled blissfully as her family cuddled together. She was glad she had to rest for six weeks after her caesarean because right now she wasn’t planning on moving from this position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	17. There Was a Fine Line Between Being Sexually Frustrated and Sexually Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie gives Ben a sexy surprise on his second day as City Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos so far! If you want a prompt come on over to my tumblr and ask me!

There was a fine line between being sexually frustrated and sexually furious.

Because on his second day as City Manager, Leslie walked into his office wearing a long trench coat and pulled it open revealing her clad in nothing but a very raunchy set of black lingerie.

It had just gone past 9AM and Ben had gotten to the office at around 7:30 to make a good impression, leaving Leslie on her own that morning, she had obviously used that extra hour to her advantage.

She stood there revealing everything and Ben sat at his desk wide eyed and shocked to his very core. 

Was this another prank? He was still trying to recover from the Police arrest prank that April, Andy and Donna had played on him yesterday.

“Uh…”

“Have a good day, Honey” Leslie purred with a wink and buttoned the coat back up and left, closing the door behind her.

Ben leant back in his chair, his cheeks flushing pink as the image of Leslie standing in front of him burned into his mind, what the hell was she _thinking_? He had just implemented an open door policy on his office, what if someone came in? 

Not the mention the fact he now had a raging boner and had to shuffle forward under his desk to hide it. 

He chewed at his pen furiously as his assistant walked in a few seconds later and handed him some documents.

“Is everything ok?” she asked, noticing Ben’s strange behaviour.

“Uh huh, yep, everything’s a-ok coolio beans” He gabbled nervously as he clasped the edge of his desk anxiously.

This was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben couldn’t concentrate, he had a meeting with the building commissioner and kept stumbling over his words, it got worse as the day went on, Ben had to go for another meeting with some members from the Education department and had received a text from Leslie during, once again, her clad in her sexy lingerie, Ben proceeded to spill coffee all over himself in a fumbling panic.

‘Great second day so far’, he thought to himself.

After lunch he stormed to the Parks Department, hoping to catch Leslie and either tell her to stop teasing him or take her there and then on her desk. She wasn’t there and wasn’t answering her phone, Donna told him that there was some sort of emergency at Ramsett Park and she and Tom had left to go there.

It made Ben a little more hot and bothered thinking of Leslie dealing with a problem with that sexy, lacy fabric covering her body.

The day soon ended and Ben drove home in record time, he was sure he broke the speed limit for the entire drive, because he knew Leslie would be at home waiting for him, waiting for him with that lingerie hugging her soft, warm body.

He unlocked the door with shaky fingers and his penis already straining against his pants, he stumbled in and sure enough she was there, sat on the couch with one leg crossed over the other, and that gorgeous, silky black lingerie.

“I am so freaking mad at you right now” Ben snapped as he crossed the room to her and pounced on her, pushing her back into the sofa cushions and pressing his lips firmly to hers, he didn’t wait for her to grant him entrance to her mouth, he pushed his tongue through her lips and let himself in.

Leslie moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, “I thought I’d give you a little present, April told me you’ve been all wound up after that prank they pulled on you, so I thought you needed to relax”.

“This hasn’t exactly relaxed me,” Ben said, shifting away slightly, “I’ve been so fucking horny all day, I haven’t been able to concentrate”.

Leslie rolled her eyes, “Fine, you can relax after this” she told him as she leant back up, pulling him on top of her again and pressing her lips back to his.

As Ben fumbled with his belt, he soon realised that there was nothing more relaxing than being buried deep inside of his wife.


	18. Hey, I'm With You Okay, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leslie before her caesarean. 
> 
> An awesome prompt sent by supervanillabear31

Ben studied the three bags that were currently situated on the bed, he had packed and re-packed, double and triple checked them all, he wanted to make sure they had everything that they would absolutely need over the next few days.

Because Leslie was due to go in for her caesarean in the next hour and they had been waiting so long for this day to come, Ben didn’t want to be the moronic father than turned up to the hospital without enough diapers or slippers for his wife.

The three bags, two giant over night bags and one small backpack, the two large bags had everything for the triplets, diapers, blankets, onesies, pacifiers, everything. The other had everything that Leslie might need, clothes, pyjamas, slippers, chapstick because Ann told them the maternity ward can get cold and dry out her lips, books, her camera which was fully charged and the scrapbook she prepared for the triplets first few hours into the world.

The small backpack contained everything he would need, just a change of clothes and a toothbrush, he was more concerned about making sure Leslie had everything she would possibly need, he would make do with the bare minimum.

He finished quadruple checking and took a deep breath, they might just be finally ready for this.

Ben looked up to the bed and frowned, he could have sworn Leslie was lying there a minute ago, they kind of needed her, he couldn’t turn up to the hospital without the woman of the hour.

Knowing that she had just hit eight months pregnant and couldn’t move without getting exhausted, Ben had guessed she hadn’t gone too far.

And he knew exactly where she might have gone.

Ben walked into the nursery and smiled, there she was, sat in the rocking chair that Ron had made and delivered last week, staring at the three mahogany cribs in front of her, she slowly rocked in the chair, her hand resting just below her protruding belly button slowly rubbing her super pregnant belly.

“There you are” Ben said softly, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder, “I thought you might have changed your mind and backed out” he joked.

Leslie grinned, but that still didn’t mask the frightened look on her face, “They’re coming today” she whispered, “We’re getting our family today”.

“We are” Ben said, crouching down to her level, “Are you nervous?”

“Terrified” Leslie said, her voice cracking and Ben thought she might start crying, she had been crying a lot this week over little things, the fact she hadn’t been able to see her feet for months, that the triplets were kicking too hard or not enough, but this was different. Ben could see the fear swimming in her eyes, the anxiety mounting in her brain, she was scared.

“What if something goes wrong?” She asked, looking at Ben, “What if one comes out not breathing or with the cord wrapped around its neck? What if-.” 

“Hey” Ben said firmly, wrapping his hand around the back of her head and pulling her closer to him so that her forehead resting against his, “I’m with you ok, always. And nothing is going to happen, you have to be positive, you got this far and you sure as hell haven’t been growing quitters in there, if something does happen, and I’m not saying it will, they’ll fight it, because that’s what Knopes and Wyatts do”.

A few tears trickled out of Leslie’s eyes, they ran down her cheek and she took a slow and steady breath, “Thank you” She whispered quietly, “How are you so calm? I thought you’d been freaking out too”.

Ben grinned sheepishly, “I…uh…took a beta blocker like an hour ago, I’m sorry I just wanted to be relaxed and calm for you…and not pass out in the operating room”.

Leslie raised an eyebrow at her husband, but there was a smirk on her face, “You’re a goofball” she said, “But so sweet too, I wish I could take a beta blocker”.

“You’ve got me” Ben said, “I’ll be your beta blocker”.

He straightened up and stood in front of Leslie to help her to her feet, “Shall we get going Ms Knope? Because we kind of need you, they can’t do the procedure on me”.

Leslie gave a small nod and placed her hands in Ben’s, “Let’s get this show on the road”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow and send me your prompts on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	19. Just Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben drops his pants on Skype for Leslie.
> 
> Another prompt by supervanillabear! Enjoy!

“There’s only one sight I want to see right now”.

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes, “Alright, I mean this is getting weird but…uh” He said as he stood up from his desk and turned his back on the computer monitor, showing his clothed butt to Leslie on Skype, “Here it is”.

“I meant the Jefferson Memorial you perv!” Leslie exclaimed and Ben quickly spun back around and into his seat.

“Right! Sorry! Sorry…I don’t…uh…I just” He paused and frowned; Leslie had that giggly smirk on her face that she usually made when she was teasing him.

“Wait no you didn’t”.

“No I didn’t” Leslie hummed, a broad smile spreading across her lips, Ben couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Spin it around and back it up” Leslie ordered and Ben quickly obliged, turning back around away from her so she could see her favourite part of him.

“You know what would make this even better?” Leslie said, a sultry hint in her voice.

“What?”

“If you dropped your pants right here right now,” She teased.

Ben spluttered and turned back around, “Definitely not! Nope, not happening”.

“Why not?” Leslie asked, waving her arms around dramatically, “no one’s there right? It’s like 8 in the evening, you’re alone, plus I didn’t get my fill of your butt when I was with you, I was too amped up and weird…come on, for me?”

Ben pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose, Leslie was pouting into the camera, her blue eyes twinkling with need, Ben rolled his head back and sighed.

“Alright, just once” He told her and stood up again.

He quickly scanned the office through his glass panel, there was no one here, he doubted anyone would walk in and catch him with his butt out.

Being extra cautious, he carefully undid his belt and loosened his slacks and pulled them down, expositing his bare ass to Leslie.

He couldn’t see her but could tell she was enjoying it; she took a sharp intake of breath and let out an audible moan. “There it is” She murmured, her voice so slick and hot it made Ben get aroused.

Ben grinned and pulled his pants back up and tied his belt up again, “That’s enough” He told her, “I’m sure you’ve had your fill now”.

“I’ll never have my fill of your sexy butt” Leslie teased with a soft smile and Ben couldn’t help but grin back, because he knew exactly what she meant, while she couldn’t get enough of his butt, he couldn’t get enough of her in general, her smile, her laugh, her body.

Long distance really did suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @Sakurablossomstorm-blog


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben after 'The Smallest Park'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from Anonymous on tumblr! Thanks!

Leslie never thought she’d be in this position again.

She never thought she’d be lying in bed with the sexy assistant city manager with the large hands and wild hair.

And she most definitely thought she’d never have his legs tangled up in hers after hours of make-up sex.

That was where she was now, lying in her bed with Ben clinging on to her as if she was about to leave and never come back, he was the one who nearly walked away from her tonight, it should be the other way around.

Ben always slept like this, he’d latch onto her like a koala on a tree and refuse to let go until the morning, Leslie wasn’t complaining, she relished in the feeling because she thought she’d never feel it again.

She nuzzled closer into Ben’s hair and sighed contently, pretending that they could stay here forever and not have to go to work tomorrow where Chris would probably fire them both.

Ever so gently she snuggled down into her pillow, trying not to disturb Ben from his slumber and she looked back at their legs, all tangled and wrapped together.

She couldn’t go to sleep, not when there was so much to look at tonight, naked Ben wrapped around her, their legs entwined. It was so sexy and soothing.

Ben grunted a little in his sleep and opened a bleary eye, “Les…what are you doing up?”

“Nothing” Leslie replied, “Just watching you sleep.”

Ben grinned sleepily, “perv” he mumbled as he snuggled closer into Leslie’s chest.

She giggled softly and nuzzled into the top of Ben’s head, taking in his comforting scent.

Ok maybe she could go to sleep, she thought as her eyes were overcome with exhaustion.


	21. You Took my Life With You, Took my World With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's life without Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a song lyrics suggestion from Benjis-Cool-Times on tumblr - she likes writing soul destroying, upsetting things so it was only fitting she got one back!
> 
> The song is 'With You' from Ghost the Musical, enjoy!

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

Leslie asked herself this every morning when she woke up and the space next to her was empty. It had been empty for over a month now.

Everything hurt; her whole body ached and every time her heart beat it spoke a name.

_Ben. Ben._

He should have been here with her; he never should have left that morning. 

He got dressed after a weekend in Pawnee visiting Leslie, it was still so early and Leslie was snuggled in bed, begging him to come back and to get a later flight back to DC.

“I can’t” Ben had told her, “I need to go back to work.”

He kissed her on the forehead lovingly, “I’ll call you when I get back ok?”

Leslie arched her head up, meeting her lips with his, “I love you” She told him.

“I love you too.”

He text her before he got on the plane, he text her before they took off.

Then…nothing.

Then the TV in her office flashed with a news update, Leslie just remembered seeing the words ‘hijacked’ and ‘crash’.

A plane from Indiana to Washington had been hijacked and the plane crashed in a field somewhere in West Virginia. 

Leslie’s brain went into overdrive, she called Ben’s phone ten times, crying and begging him to answer. Nothing. He didn’t answer the phone, she didn’t hear his voice.

She collapsed on the floor in her office sobbing loudly.

Because she didn’t need it confirmed, he was gone.

The details of the passengers on board were released three days later, 24 people killed in the crash.

Including Ben Wyatt.

Leslie had crumpled on the floor of her home, Ann immediately pulled her into her arms, trying to take some of the hurt away, but she couldn’t do anything to help.

As a nurse she felt unbelievably helpless.

His family were distraught; his co-workers sent cards giving their sympathy, there was a memorial set up by Chris at City Hall, it was all just a constant reminder that he was gone and wasn’t coming back.

And she didn’t get to say goodbye.

She never missed a day off work, but she took three weeks off after it happened. She couldn’t bring herself to move from her bed, all she did was sleep and cry.

Because what else can you do when the person you love has taken everything that made this miserable world perfect.

Jen Barkley came to visit Leslie with a box filled with Ben’s stuff from their office; Leslie had never seen her looking so forlorn. The usually stern faced businesswoman handed her the box and swallowed nervously.

“He was a good guy,” She told Leslie, “Really hard worker, he loved his job…and there’s something you need to know.”

She pulled that familiar red box from her pocket, the same box that contained the Washington monument and the Knope 2012 button; they had both now been replaced by a sparkling diamond engagement ring.

“I think he was going to do it after the campaign, I’m so sorry” Jen mumbled, sympathy clearly not being her forte, but Leslie could feel the sadness in the way she carried herself.

Leslie was officially all cried out, no tears fell as she silently slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Now she sat on the edge of her bed, dressed all in black and waited, waited for her final goodbye.

There was a small knock on the door and Ann let herself in, “Hey, the car is here, we’ve got to go”.

Leslie didn’t move, her hands knotted the hem of her dress as a sob wracked her body; Ann quickly moved to her side and hugged her.

“It’s ok, it’s all going to be ok” Ann whispered as she rocked Leslie in her arms.

“We were supposed to be together forever, he took my life, Ann. How the hell am I supposed to go on?” Leslie sobbed against Ann’s chest.

Ann felt helpless, “I don’t know, I honestly don’t know” she said as tears clouded her own eyes, “You’ll find a way, you’ll get closure, I promise”.

Leslie didn’t respond, she just looked at the engagement ring on her finger, the proposal she never got, but somehow it felt right to wear. 

Because even though he took her whole world when he died, this was the part of him that he left behind for her.


	22. Is There any Reason You're Naked in my Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly appointed Campaign Manager Ben has a surprise for Leslie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from anon on tumblr

“Is there any reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Oh, so you can turn up to April and Andy’s butt naked but I can’t do this?”

Leslie had to admit it was a welcome sight, seeing Ben lying stark naked on her floral sheets, a bottle of champagne currently blocking his penis from her.

He never did this. In the first few months of their relationship he had been sweet and soft when it came to sex, after their break up things were more heated, as if they were scared something might tear them apart and this was their last night together. Regardless Ben never did anything so risqué or daring. But here he was. Grinning at her with that stupidly sexy smirk that made her weak at the knees.

“I thought you were working late on the campaign,” Leslie said as she walked around to her wardrobe and slowly shrugged out of her blouse.

“I lied” Ben replied, grinning wickedly.

“Ben Wyatt told a lie?” Leslie gasped sarcastically, “What else are you hiding from me?”

“Well there’s something pretty big that I’m hiding” Ben hinted, shifting the champagne just enough to give Leslie a little peak of what was behind.

“That’s a pretty big secret” Leslie hummed, biting her bottom lip.

She carefully climbed onto the bed, crawling onto the sheets and towards Ben. Her lips sank onto his, their tongues mingling together.

Leslie pulled away with a satisfied smile, “How about you pour me glass,” she said as she tapped the top of the champagne bottle, “And we’ll talk more about your dishonesty. I can’t have my campaign manager lying to me”.

Ben frowned, “Wait. You’re mad? No, no, Babe. I only lied because I wanted to get here and set everything up –”

“Ben” Leslie calmed him, pressing a finger to his lip, “I’m kidding, this is so sweet and sexy. I love it”.

A look of relief sunk onto Ben’s face, “Oh thank god. You just seemed so tense after all that stuff that happened at the re-launch. I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Well count me surprised” Leslie smiled at him, running her hands along his chest and onto his hips.

“I’m serious about that glass though. I’m thirsty”.


	23. Rushing Because I'm Going to Be Late Quick Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben misses his human alarm when Leslie gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great prompt from supervanillabear31 on tumblr!

“Shit, shit, shit!” Ben’s voice cut through Leslie’s ears as a frantic Ben bolted out of bed and sprinted straight to their wardrobe.

“Whass goin’ on?” Leslie mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes.

“I overslept” Ben snapped, he didn’t mean to, he was just so frustrated.

He pulled on his pants whilst Leslie groggily sat up, she reached over and pulling a box of tissues from her side of the bed to blow her nose.

Ben frantically grabbed a shirt and started buttoning it up as fast as he could, he should have set more alarms, but his main alarm had been feeling under the weather and was currently tucked in bed with an adorably red nose.

He usually relied on Leslie to wake him up in the mornings, she was always up and ready to seize the day hours before he was. But this cold had brought her down a couple pegs. She had been sent home from work two days ago because she had been sneezing all over her desk and she was running a fever.

Ben wished he could stay at home with her today and take care of her, but he was the newly appointed City Manager, he couldn’t be late.

“I’m coming too.” Leslie grumbled, her voice thick and nasally.

Ben immediately jumped to her side, “no you don’t! You are going to have another day in bed, you can hardly keep your eyes open.”

“That’s not true.”

“Ok, look at me right now?”

Leslie growled, “I can’t, it’s too dark.”

Ben rolled his eyes; he really didn’t have time for this. “I have to go, I’ll come back at lunch to see how you’re doing.”

He leaned in and placed several speedy kisses against her damp forehead. Leslie gave a satisfied grunt in response as Ben met with her overly warm lips.

“Lie down, drink plenty of water and make sure you take your medicine.” Ben ordered as he pulled his shoes on and dashed towards the door.

“Yes, Hans.”

“Who?” Ben asked, then shook his head, she was delirious, “And go back to sleep!”

His only reply was a loud nasally snore coming from the bedroom.


	24. Slow and Sleepy Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben can't get their triplets to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt from supervanillabear31 - enjoy!

Their triplets were three beautiful bundles of…poop and noise.

There, she said it. But they were. Especially right now.

Their three six month olds were currently all fast asleep in their cribs, blissfully unaware of their overly exhausted parents.

Leslie was slumped against the wall, her eyes drooping with sleep. She could stay up for days upon end but ever since the triplets came along she had been praying for those few minutes of sleep before one woke up for a feed or a wet diaper.

She felt a weight next to her, jolting her from her tired state.

“They’re asleep again.” Ben mumbled drearily.

“For how long though?” Leslie asked.

The babies had been doing this adorably cruel thing where if their parents left the room, all three of them at the same time would scream their tiny heads off. At the same time.

They had already received three neighbour complaints that week.

Leslie and Ben had taken to staying in the triplets’ bedroom until they were in such a deep sleep that they could sneak off, but tonight the babies just seemed to sense whenever their parents left the room, and all hell would break loose.

“You go to bed.” Ben said nudging Leslie gently, “I’ll stay here.”

Leslie shook her head with a great effort, “No, no, I’ll stay here, you have to go to work tomorrow.”

There was a silence between the two before Ben mumbled, “I’m kind of comfy here.”

Leslie giggled, “Me too. This wall is so comfy.”

Her eyes grew heavy again, too heavy to keep them open, so she let them close and her head drooped, she then felt a pair of warm lips meet hers and she grinned.

“Goodnight.” Ben mumbled, lacing their fingers together.

“Night.” Leslie whispered back, her head dropping onto Ben’s shoulder.

There they stayed, without a blanket or pillows, for a good seven hours. Cuddled up to each other against the wall of the nursery.


	25. Forehead Kisses When I’m Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to cheer Leslie up after Ann leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from supervanillabear31! I hope you like it!

She left a week ago, and it hadn’t gotten any easier.

Leslie had to watch the finale of Project Runway alone with no Ann next to her, commenting on the designers and joking with one another. She had no one to visit when Ben was working late and she felt alone.

Leslie curled up on the couch with a miserable sigh; she could just drive to Michigan to visit Ann. But they only just moved there, they’d be busy with the house and Ann would probably be tired.

She wanted her best friend to be happy, but dang it not so happy she had to move away from her.

A hand palmed her back and she peeked around the pillow she was hugging to see Ben leaning over her with a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Are you ok?” He asked, rubbing circles on her back.

“No.” Leslie said bluntly, “It’s not fair. You said it would get easier.”

Ben softened, “It will I promise, she’s been gone for a week, trust me, you’ll get into a routine where you can visit her or she’ll Skype you…It will work out, promise.”

That still didn’t stop the tears brimming in her eyes, “I just miss her so much.” Leslie sniffed.

Ben squeezed next to her on the couch where she had been sprawled out and pulled her into a soothing hug; he stroked her hair while she cried into his shoulder. She was hurting bad and he just wanted to take all the pain away.

He eased her off his shoulder and placed his hands over her cheek, gently placing five soft kisses on her forehead. Leslie choked back a sob and a sad smile crept over her face.

“What if I talk to Chris and organise a trip up there in two weeks time?” Ben asked, “That’ll give you something to look forward to.”

Leslie wiped her eyes with a nod, “Yeah ok…thank you. I love you so much.”

Ben grinned, “I love you too, now don’t be sad, I’m going to cook Mac & Cheese pizza tonight.”

“You are?” Leslie asked, her voice already sounding brighter.

He nodded, “Anything to make you smile again.”

Leslie blushed and wiped the last few droplets from her cheek, “well it’s worked, good job.”


	26. I have a headache; be nice for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's got a serious headache and Leslie's not making it any easier.

“What the hell is this?” Leslie snapped as she stormed into the City Manager’s office.

Ben winced at the sound of her shrill voice. “What?”

“ _This_ ” Leslie hissed as she slammed the piece of paper in front of him. “Proposed government cuts? Why the hell is the parks department giving up 5% of its budget? We barely get enough as it is.”

“Look,” Ben mumbled as he leaned back in his chair, the glare of the lights above him stinging his eyes. “Every department is losing something. You are not the exception in this situation.”

“You only just brought the department back. You can’t take more money from us.” Leslie hissed, placing her hands on the desk and leaning forward menacingly.

Ben was not in the mood for this. The government had been re-opened for a grand total of three days and they were still trying to get the bottom of the budget crisis. Every department was having a small amount taken from their budget, no more than 10%. Leslie got off lightly compared to some of the other departments.

It also didn’t help he had a raging headache which threatened to concave his skull and leak blood from his eyes.

“It’s not fair, Ben,” Leslie continued. “And I can stand here and give you at least thirty reasons why you can’t take the money from us.” She took a deep breath and began.

Leslie got to point five when Ben finally held his hand up in defeat. “Look, I have a headache, be nice for once.” He told her.

Leslie’s mouth slammed shut in shock, then dropped open again like a fish out of water. “Wha-? I’m…I’m always nice Mister! It’s you…you’re the one who’s making enemies for himself. I’m the nicest person in city hall. Ask anyone!”

“I’m not making enemies for myself.” Ben grunted, massaging his temples. “I’m doing my job. Something that helps pay my bills.”

Leslie’s eyes squinted. “You really have a headache?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Leslie couldn’t be mad anymore. The poor guy looked like he didn’t deal well with pain. She gave a curt nod and walked towards the door.

“I’ll leave you then. Feel better.” She mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

Ben didn’t see Leslie for the rest of the day, but when he came back from his lunch break there was a small box on his desk. He pulled the lid off to find a pack of ibuprofen, a bottle of water, some Sweetums candy and a note.

Ben slumped down at his desk and unfolded the note, he pinched the bridge of his nose and pressed the note close to his eyes.

_‘These are just some things I know make me feel better when I have a headache, I hope they help with you.’_

_L_

Ben gave a weak smile and immediately took two of the ibuprofen. He’d have some of the candy later, and he made a mental note to make sure to email Leslie to say thank you for the sweet gesture.

The next day a new budget report came up, revising some of the cuts. The parks department budget mysteriously changed from a 5% cut to a 2% cut.


	27. The best thing in the world is waking up beside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Leslie & Ben in the mornings

“The best thing in the world is waking up beside you.”

Ben smiled sleepily at the sound of Leslie’s voice. “Mmm. And I like waking up beside you too.”

Ben turned over to cuddle his wife but…nothing. She wasn’t resting on her pillow like how Ben usually found her in the mornings. But he was sure he heard her voice.

He pulled back the covers and there she was. Nestled down around his waste, talking to his butt.

“Seriously?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Leslie, who’s hands were currently resting on his butt, looked up at him and grinned cheekily. “What? I just really like your butt.” 

Ben rolled his eyes at his strange, loveable, goofball of a wife and pulled her up to meet his lips. “Hmm…I think I need to find something of your that I’m obsessed with, but you know what? I think I’m pretty much obsessed with all of you to pick out one thing.”

Leslie then let out a loud cackle as Ben pinned her onto the mattress, his lips find their way to her neck and sucking at it.

“I’ll start with here.”


	28. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben try to have a relaxing movie night.

“Ok, popcorn is ready, movie is in the DVD player. I think we are all ready for Ben and Leslie’s move ni- what are you doing?”

Ben stopped as he walked into the living room and saw a very pregnant Leslie leaning over to the coffee table, trying to grab at a work related document that was underneath it. Her belly clearly making things very difficult.

“No, no, no. No more work” Ben exclaimed as he placed the popcorn on the side and snatched the document and placed it out of reach. “You are meant to be resting.”

“I know, but I just thought of something and wanted to check it over just in case…” Leslie trailed off and looked down at the ground.

“Look, I know you miss working. But you are six months pregnant, and we said that we’d both relax this evening and watch a movie. There’s going to be nothing work related tonight, ok?”

Leslie sighed, “alright fine. I just miss it, that’s all.”

Ben softened, “I know you do. And you’ll be back to work soon. You’ve just got to relax first and concentrate on looking after our triple cherries, and then I can concentrate on looking after you.”

Leslie gave a sad nod, “I guess this is the longest I’ve been off work for, and I’m really not used to this whole relaxation stuff.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Ben grinned. “I’m an expert at it.”

He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and settled next to her on the couch, she was tucked up in a blanket, her hands resting on her belly. As soon as Ben got settled she reached over and snatched a handful of popcorn.

“Are you going to enjoy the movie?” Ben asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep or anything?”

Leslie shook her head. “No I’m ok, I want to watch the movie.” She said as she curled up next to him.

“Alright.” Ben smirked as he felt her head rest against his arm, he slipped an arm around her waist, curling it around and placing it on her baby bump, giving it a gentle rub.

He pressed play on the remote and ‘The Breakfast Club’ started up, Leslie stayed awake for twenty minutes of the film and then ended up dozing off on against Ben’s chest.


	29. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie & Ben fluffiness during a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all need some cheering up today, hopefully this helps in the slightest.

“Don’t go” Leslie whined as she clung onto Ben’s sleeve.

“I have to” Ben told her, reaching down to cup her face. “I’ve been wearing the same clothes since Friday, and it’s Sunday now. I stink.”

“You don’t smell that bad” Leslie insisted as she tugged on his sleeve. “You shower here and wear something of mine.”

Ben smirked, “I tried to put on one of your pantsuits as a joke, I actually need to go back and get some fresh clothes. I don’t think it’s wise for your campaign manager to wear the same outfit three days in a row.”

Leslie pouted and let go of Ben’s sleeve and he gathered up his things, he leaned down to give Leslie and quick kiss and headed towards the door.

As soon as he opened it he jumped backwards at the sound of a sudden crack of thunder and the rain pelting down on her porch.

“Good lord, when did that happen?”

“Must’ve been when we were making out” Leslie shrugged as she joined him by the door to look outside at the torrential rain. “The weatherman did say it was going to rain today.”

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to stop him from heading out into the awful weather. “This gives you a reason to stay.”

“Leslie-”

“I’m serious. I can put your clothes in the wash and they’ll be dry before you know it. It’s not like you’ll need them today anyway, we can just stay naked in bed.” Leslie suggested.

Ben pursed his lips. “That does sound pretty good. But is this really coming from you? Leslie Knope really wants to spend all Sunday in bed?”

“If it means keeping you here then yes.” Leslie said with a confident nod.

Ben smiled a toothy grin, “alright, if you insist, m’dear.”

He closed the door and happily let Leslie peel the plaid shirt off his body, closely followed by his pants and boxers, leaving Ben standing in her lounge stark naked.

She disappeared for a few minutes as she placed the laundry into the washing machine, soon coming back and running her hands along his arms.

“I think you tired him out.” Ben said, noticing that his penis hadn’t so much as twitched since she started touching him. “He’s not usually this… down when you are around.”

Leslie cackled loudly, she had to agree with him, they did wake up and have sex four times before coming downstairs at midday.

“I’m sure he’ll be ok after some snuggling.” She told him as she took him by the hand and led him back up to her bedroom.

They had to take an awkward, safe route to Leslie’s bed as there were boxes and stacks of old newspapers littering her bedroom, but they soon made it, Ben immediately climbing under the covers and Leslie shrugging off her Garfield shirt to join him.

Ben wrapped his body around her, spooning her warm back and tucking his arms around her front. He peppered soft kisses along her jaw and neck and nestled happily into her hair.

“I love you,” He murmured as the storm cracked loudly outside.

Leslie grinned and snuggled closer, absorbing the heat from his chest. “I love you too, Ben.”

As much as she hated it when the weather kept her bound in her house, she was more than happy to do it with her sexy campaign manager snuggled next to her, drifting into a deep sleep.


	30. A Whisper in the ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie finds an exhausted Ben after moving into their new house.
> 
> Prompt on tumblr by Benjiscooltimes

Leslie sifted through one of the many boxes on the floor, pulling out an assortment of pillows and blankets. She grabbed two purple covered pillows and carried them over to the brand new couch that was close by and placed them neatly against them.

They had moved into their brand new house and had spent the majority of the day unpacking and organising. Ben had gone upstairs to start on the bedroom while Leslie finished off in their new lounge. She smiled at her progress and felt very accomplished. 

She realised she hadn’t heard from Ben in a while and walked upstairs to see how he was doing. Hopefully their new bed was set up so that potential first-day-in-the-new-house-boning could take place.

But when she arrived she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Ben was passed out on the newly built bed; he was starfished on the bare mattress and hadn’t bothered to put on the bedding before falling asleep.

Leslie smiled lovingly at her fiancé, he must have tired himself out, it did look like the bed was pretty complicated to assemble, plus he had also built a wardrobe and a chest of drawers by the looks of it.

Stupid Ikea furniture not coming assembled.

Leslie checked her watch a noticed that it was coming up to 9:30 in the evening, way too early for her to go to bed but she was more than happy to curl up with an exhausted Ben for a few hours and take a breather.

She crawled next to him and wrapped an arm around his back, nestling into his neck. Ben grunted in his sleep at the intrusion but didn’t wake, he was pretty zonked out to even notice that Leslie was lying next to him.

She carefully angled herself up so she was in line with his ear and pecked the tip of it.

“I love you,” she whispered into it, before cuddling into his chest once more.

She didn’t notice Ben smile dreamily in his sleep.


	31. Over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben after the trial
> 
> Another love prompt by Benjiscooltimes

Leslie and Ben watched as the cab drove off with Ethel inside. They had thanked the old woman profusely for coming out and declaring Leslie’s love for Ben after her trial, however had insisted straight after that they took her home.

They called her a cab after realising that neither of them wanted to leave each others side again. Ben paid the cab driver more than plenty and hurried back to Leslie’s side.

“You know,” Leslie started as Ben wrapped an arm around her, “I haven’t actually heard you say it yourself. I mean Ethel said it so passionately I’m not sure if you’ll be able to top that!”

Ben chuckled and squeezed her, “I love you” he told her confidently, “So, so much.”

A huge smile spread across Leslie’s lips as she leaned up and kissed him soundly. “I love you too,” she whispered into his lips.

Ben grinned, his hands tousled in her hair. “I love you.” He said again.

“I love you,” Leslie repeated.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I…love you.”

“I l-love you.”

“I…” Ben started but his teeth were chattering so much in the freezing snow the rest of it came out as incoherent babble.

“S-shit it’s cold!” He finally choked out.

Leslie was shivering in his arms, trying to feed off Ben’s warmth by tucking her hands into the pockets of his coat, “Y-yeah…we s-should go inside.”

Ben, without hesitating, pulled off his coat and quickly wrapped it around Leslie, buttoning her up inside and rubbing his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her up.

“You are crazy!” She cried.

“It’s f-fine” Ben shivered.

Leslie grabbed one of Ben’s hands and dragged him towards April and Andy’s front door; she yanked the door open and pulled him inside.

Unfortunately the inside wasn’t much warmer, thanks to April and Andy’s refusal to pay the heating bill.

“Let’s get straight under the covers and get warm.” Leslie suggested, tugging the collar of Ben’s coat around her neck.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ben said as he tried to move his frozen fingers.

They walked towards Ben’s room where he promptly turned on some of the storage heaters they had. Soon, they had managed to peel off each other’s clothes and climb under the covers, Ben wrapping his arms around Leslie while her hands ran up and down his back.

They soon started to feel their fingers and toes again as they warmed up and dozed happily in each other’s arms.


	32. In a Blissful sigh as you fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben marvel and their well-behaved triplets
> 
> Prompt on Tumblr by supervanillabear31

Things were going too well tonight, and it made Ben nervous.

The triplets were behaving like angels, so much so that Ben could practically see golden halos around each other their heads. Sonia and Stephen didn’t argue, Wesley was chatty and playful, and all three of them sat at ate their dinner without fuss, even making sure to scoop up each and every last vegetable on their plates.

Ben kept shooting nervous glances over at Leslie, waiting for an outburst or a meltdown of some sort, and she was just as surprised as he was. 

They managed to scoop up all three triplets for their bath time, Sonia going first while her brothers played happily in their bedroom, Ben stood in the doorway of the bathroom where he could keep a watchful eye down the hall on his sons in case they picked these particular moment to rebel, they were still on their best behaviour so instead he watched his beautiful daughter splash around in the warm water while Leslie washed her hair.

Ben took Sonia out of the bath and into the triplets’ bedroom, ordering the boys out to go and have their turn in the bath. Stephen and Wesley obediently nodded and Ben ruffled the tops of their head as they rushed past him to the bathroom. 

He dried Sonia’s long, blonde hair and made sure to brush it free of any knots. She didn’t complain once, usually she made a fuss that he was hurting her or that she was bored but she sat happily in Ben’s lap, humming to herself while he got to work.

It gave him a good fifteen minutes of some quality time with his daughter, he blew raspberries on her tummy and tickled her all over until she was hysterical with laughter, he managed to wrangle her into her pyjamas and straight into bed. She was being so well behaved Ben dug out her favourite storybook and began to read her an early bedtime story.

Leslie soon entered the room with Stephen and Wesley, both dry and ready for bed too. Ben quickly pressed a finger to his lips and whispered a ‘ssh’, telling Sonia not to tell her brothers that she got an extra story tonight. 

He helped Leslie dress the boys and tuck them both into their separate beds, Ben then grabbing another book and reading it aloud until all three triplets dropped off into a deep sleep.

Both he and Leslie stayed awake for the next three hours, drinking wine in their lounge and cuddling on the sofa, Ben ran his fingers through Leslie’s curls and kissed her forehead while she drew circles on his chest with the tips of her fingers.

It was around midnight when they both were exhausted enough to retire to bed themselves, both still marvelling at the peaceful evening they had just had, no tantrums, no tears, just three wonderfully behaved babies.

Although they weren’t babies any more, they were nearly five years old, almost ready to start kindergarten and that freak Ben out. They were growing up and tonight was maybe the first sign that they soon wouldn’t need Leslie or himself anymore. He’d wake up in the morning and they’d all have briefcases and cellphones.

He couldn’t think like that, tonight had been perfectly perfect and he had to enjoy these moments while they lasted, because tomorrow he was sure that Stephen would put gum in Sonia’s bed while she was sleeping and she’d wake up screaming, or Wesley would sob that he didn’t want to go to Leslie’s mom’s that day while they worked.

Leslie curled up against Ben’s chest once he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as she could be.

He could hear Leslie mumbling an ‘I love you’ as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep and Ben smiled, stroking the arm draped across his chest.

“I love you,” he sighed dreamily as he drifted off himself into a blissful, comfortable sleep.


	33. When the broken glass litters the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to cheer Leslie up after the recall election is announced.
> 
> Prompt sent in by firstinfriendshipfourthinobesity.

Ben didn’t see Leslie all night the day Katherine Pinewood announced she had formed a committee to recall her from office. Once they got back to her house she took off up the stairs to their shared office and bolted the door shut.

He knew she was upset and wanted to get straight to work on her fight against them, he respected that she wanted some time alone but God he just wanted to hug her and kiss all the fear away.

He also wanted to help her fight. He helped her as her campaign manager during the first election, even though she did pretty much all the work herself. But he wanted to stand by her side and write her speeches for her and attend her rallies to support her.

There was no point in sitting around waiting for her to resurface from her office. He got up from the couch to cook her dinner, maybe the smell of a nice, warming stew would be enough to put her in a better mood.

He began chopping carrots into tiny segments so that she wouldn’t notice them and soon the hearty stew was bubbling away. But that wasn’t enough to rouse Leslie from her state. Ben was getting anxious, he had tried knocking on the door several times to try and coax her outside, but there was no answer.

Ben tried to take his mind off of it by tending to the plates and glasses that were waiting by the sink to be washed. But his hands were trembling with nerves. 

How could anyone be so cruel? He hated Katherine Pinewood with every fibre of his being. Leslie wanted to help Pawnee, Katherine only cared about her own greed and using it to manipulating other people.

Leslie fought for everything that was good; she didn’t deserve any of this. 

There was a loud smash as a glass slipped out of Ben’s grasp and shattered all over the floor. 

“Fuck!” He shouted loudly, leaning against the kitchen cabinets and rubbing his face in his hands.

“What’s going on?”

He jumped at the sound of a soft voice. Leslie was staring back at him, wrapped in a purple afghan and what looked like a freshly printed binder in her hands.

“I…” Ben couldn’t finish his sentence; he just stepped over the shattered remains of the glass and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

“It’s not fair.” He told Leslie as he nuzzled into her neck. “It’s not fair the way they are treating you, I can’t stand it.”

Leslie sighed and stroked Ben’s back. “I know. But it will be ok; I’ve been strategizing a plan all night. We can fight this and win…I think.”

“But you’re upset” Ben mumbled into her hair. “You just shut yourself away for hours. I tried knocking and you wouldn’t let me in.”

Leslie frowned. “Oh God I’m so sorry. I was listening to Sarah McLachlan really loudly… it got me in the mood to crack this out.”

She presented him with a binder, the title was _‘how to beat Katherine Pinewood into a bloody pulp…and win the recall.’_

Ben smirked at the binder in his hands, “you’ve thought this through well. But maybe we should start tomorrow. I think we should relax tonight, I’ve cooked dinner and we can have a glass of wine… we can start plan A tomorrow.”

Leslie sniffed the air, “what’s cooking? It smells great.”

“Beef stew.” Ben said as he pointed to the pot on the stove. 

“And…are there any vegetables in it?”

“Only really small ones, you won’t even notice them, promise.” 

Leslie sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck. “Alright, I guess that will do.”

Ben chuckled as he kissed Leslie’s nose, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	34. Loud so that everyone can hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April can't handle Leslie and Ben's terms of endearment.
> 
> A 'love you' prompt from Nutriyumaddict from tumblr!

“You guys are so annoying.” April growled after a campaign meeting at theirs. “No one wants to hear how much you love each other.”

Leslie couldn’t help but smile; their campaign meeting had turned into a celebration midway because Leslie was killing it in the polls. This was the highest she had been since the start of her campaign, and it was all because of Ben. So of course she had to congratulate him on his efforts, and that included telling him she loved him every couple of minutes.

“Aww babe, come on.” Andy chimed in. “They love each other, they just want to share their love with everyone else.”

“Yeah well just don’t share it on our couch.” April hissed as she left the room, Andy following at her heels.

Ben was in the kitchen and overheard April trying to tell Leslie off, he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t fazed at all. His prediction was correct when she placed her hands against his ass as he walked towards her.

“I love you so much.” Leslie told him for the umpteenth time that night, “you’ve done so much to help my campaign and I could actually win because of you.”

Ben blushed at her compliment. “No, it’s all down to you. I just show up and book segments on talk shows. You do all the hard work.”

Leslie reached her hand up and laced her fingers between Ben’s thick locks. “I wouldn’t be here without my sexy campaign manager.” 

“Hmm. Well your sexy campaign manager wouldn’t be here without his beautiful candidate.” Ben mumbled low in his throat, his eyes darkening with lust.

Leslie’s hand left his hair and moved down, tugging at his tie, telling him to follow her to his bedroom. Ben happily obeying her silent command.

Needless to say April was not pleased with the amount of ‘I love you’s’ that Leslie and Ben practically screamed with heavenly pleasure from their bedroom that night.


	35. Or we could make out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie wakes Ben up early on a Sunday morning.

“We should do something,” Leslie suggested early one Sunday morning. 

Ben, who had been hugging his pillow still dozing, grunted and lifted his head, “hmm?”

“Let’s do something!” Leslie announced excitedly.

Ben took his phone from the bedside table and squinted as he checked the time, 6:48 in the morning. Wow, that must have been a Leslie Knope record before waking him up.

“Do we have to?” Ben asked, his voice still hoarse and groggy from sleep, “can’t we just stay here and sleep for a little while longer?”

“No way!” Leslie cried out, bouncing on the bed excitedly, “it’s a new day, the sun is out, the birds are singing, it’s time to get up and seize the day!”

Ben groaned into his pillow, he loved his wife so much, but he wished sometimes she would just relax and sleep in, especially on Sundays.

Wasn’t Sunday meant to be the official day of rest? He wasn’t a Christian but he was pretty sure that’s what the bible said.

Leslie, however, wasn’t letting go just yet. “We could go to Ramsett Park and have a picnic?”

No response.

“Or we could go to JJ’s for waffles?”

Still no answer.

Leslie frowned, looking down at her grumpy, sleepy husband. “Or we could make out.”

That caught Ben’s attention, he sat up, immediately climbing on top of Leslie and pulling her body underneath his.

“That’s a good idea.” He murmured into her neck as he began nipping lovingly at it.


	36. Am I your husband or taxi service?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to go and pick up a very drunk Leslie from a bar.
> 
> Prompted by anon on tumblr!

“Good lord” Ben mumbled to himself as he watched the bizarre sight come out of the bar across the road.

Leslie was propped up in the middle of a giggling Ann and Donna; all three of them were swaying awkwardly and stumbling across the road to Ben’s car.

“What happened?” Ben asked as he got out of the car to relieve Ann and Donna of Leslie. 

“Donna knew the guys behind the bar,” Ann managed to slur out, “and we got free shots all night.”

“And Knope might have done one too many.” Donna said, seemingly being the more soberer one of the group.

Ben groaned as Leslie leaned against him, drunkenly running her hands along his face, although Ben was finding it more of a weak slap. 

“Great. Are you two going to be ok getting home?” He asked Ann and Donna, Ann now had her arm wrapped around Donna and was leaning against her.

“We’ll get a cab. We aren’t done with the talent inside just yet.” Donna said, wiggling her eyebrows and she dragged Ann back inside the bar.

Ben managed to toss Leslie into the back of his Saturn, she flopped on the backseat giggling to herself while Ben managed to get a seatbelt around her, he then walked back around to the driver’s seat and climbed in.

“Let’s get you home.” Ben said as he put the car into drive.

“You’re very good looking do you know that?” Leslie slurred out from the backseat.

“It’s a good thing you are married to me then,” Ben quipped as he drove along the dark road.

“Oh! We’re married! We’re super married! That’s so awesome, isn’t it awesome?” Leslie cried out, Ben just smirked from the front seat.

“Hey! Since we are married and that’s totally awesome,” Leslie started, as Ben started counting on his fingers how many times she had said ‘awesome’ in the past two minutes, “if we got waffles! You should take me for waffles!”

Ben snorted loudly, “Am I your husband or your taxi service?” He asked.

“Both!” Leslie cheered out loudly.

Ben shook his head, maybe waffles would help sober her up, he signalled right and turned towards JJ’s.

“Alright, but just this once.”

“Yes sir!”


	37. Take off your shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben dealing with second trimester, horny Leslie
> 
> Another prompt by the same anon on tumblr :)

“Take off your shirt.” 

“Huh?”

“You heard me, give me some eye candy.”

Ben turned towards his wife who was situated in their big double bed, hands placed over her protruding belly. 

Chris had warned Ben about the second trimester of pregnancy. He told him to be ready at all times because when Leslie wanted sex, she sure as hell wasn’t going to stop until she got it. 

And tonight, Ben knew that look in her eyes, the lust darkening her usually bright, blue orbs.

So without argument or questions, he pulled off his striped t-shirt and gestured to his wiry, narrow frame.

“Well?” He asked.

Leslie bit her lip, “better.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask to see my butt.” Ben grinned as he climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her and kissing her soundly.

“I thought I’d give your butt the night off, I like this just as much.” Leslie purred as she ran her hands up and down his body, fingers running in between his chest hair.

Ben chuckled as he felt Leslie lean up into him, pressing her lips against his once again. He wasn’t going to complain, he did put three babies in her so he had to be there at all times to help her, and if that meant to satisfy her sexually then so be it.

Leslie then pulled away from Ben with a frown. “Everything ok?” He asked her.

“No. I’ve changed my mind. I want to see your butt.”


	38. You have a cold, you're not dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie taking care of a sick Ben.
> 
> Another prompt from anon on tumblr!

“Leslie, I’m dying.”

“You have a cold, you’re not dying.”

Ben grunted at her response, shivering into the mountain of blankets Leslie had tucked him into. How was he still cold? Leslie had diligently wrapped him up in every blanket she could get her hands on, she even took Wesley’s duvet off the bed and wrapped it around him. But still her poor, sick husband was trembling with the effects of a fever; sweat pouring down his forehead in contrast.

Thankfully the triplets were having a weekend at Marlene’s, giving Leslie and Ben some alone time that they desperately needed. She didn’t expect Ben to come down with a wicked cold that morning.

She basically force-fed him some of his own chicken soup, he tried to refuse at first, telling her that he couldn’t eat anything. Considering he spent the best part of last night puking up everything he had ever eaten in his entire life, Leslie begged to differ.

It was always the same when Ben got sick. Whenever he gets sick, he gets _really_ sick. All mopey and clingy like these are his last few moments on earth.

Leslie was never like this when she was sick, she could easily work through a cold or the flu, and everyone around her would tell her to stop and go to bed. But like that ever helped her get better, her attitude was to power through it, whereas Ben’s was to shut down and basically revert to being babied by anyone and everyone.

She never really minded it, because Ben was super cute like this, he’d whimper as he snuggled into her, letting her card her fingers through his damp hair while he tried to drift off into a brief sleep. Poor Benji Wyatt just needed some affection, and hopefully he’d be right as rain in the morning.

“I love you.” He mumbled into her chest as sleep finally took over, and soon her poorly husband was snoring and drooling against her breast.

Leslie rolled her eyes and took her Gyzzl tablet off the side and began swiping through today’s news. It was way too early for her to go to bed but she knew if she left Ben would wake up, and the poor guy was in desperate need of sleep.

So she let him doze against her, sweating out the last of his cold in his blanket cocoon.


	39. Finding Old Photographs You'd Forgotten About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben show Wesley a scrapbook of the triplets as babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from supervanillabear31 on tumblr :)

Ben yawned loudly as he trudged down the stairs, following the light into the lounge where Leslie was on the couch; four-year-old Wesley sprawled out on her lap as the two of them looked through one of Leslie’s scrapbooks.

“What’re you both doing up?” Ben grunted as he settled next to Leslie, causing her to look up in surprise.

“Hi, Wesley couldn’t sleep so I took him downstairs, did we wake you?” Leslie asked as Wesley excitedly climbed off her lap and into his father’s.

“No. I just woke up and you weren’t there. Thought I’d better make sure you are ok, what are you looking at?” He asked, as Wesley settled against him.

“The scrapbook we made for the triplets when they were born,” Leslie said as she turned the first couple of pages, past the scan pictures of the triplets at two months.

“Mama, zat you?” Wesley asked in surprise pointing at a picture of a pregnant Leslie, she was seven months pregnant at this point, her belly was huge and Ben was on his knees, kissing it lovingly.

Leslie grinned and kissed the little boy on the top of his head, “Yes, that’s me.”

“You’re _big_ ” Wesley said, a gasp of awe in his voice.

“I was. I had you, Stephen and Sonia growing in my tummy. We had to wait until you were strong enough to come out.” Leslie tried to explain the best she could without going into the gory details of pregnancy.

Wesley blinked, the information obviously going over his head as he reached over to turn the page.

The next page was dedicated to the triplets being born, there were several photos of the three babies snuggled next to each other as they slept and pictures of Leslie and Ben holding them all at once.

“There you are,” Ben said pointing to a picture of him holding Wesley by himself. “You were a really small baby when you came out, so you needed lots of extra cuddles.”

“But I’m a big strong boy now!” Wesley said excitedly, bouncing in Ben’s lap.

“You are!” Ben agreed, blowing a raspberry on his son’s tummy, causing a giggle erupting from their youngest.

“I forgot we had all these.” Ben then said to Leslie, who was still flicking through the scrapbook.

“I know, we’ve still got five more volumes to look through” Leslie said as she finished the end of the book, Ben’s heart stopped as he realised they were on volume three and there being eight in total.

“Maybe we should try and get him to bed?” He suggested, as Wesley’s excitement wore off and he was now nuzzling sleepily into Ben’s chest.

Leslie set the book back on the coffee table and reached over to give Ben a sweet kiss. “Alright, my sexy triple daddy. Let’s get our youngest cherry tucked in.”


	40. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie as she walks down the aisle to marry Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Kissing the back of mine's hand', sent in by pawneewafflesben

“You are a wonderful person, your friendship means a lot to me…and you look very beautiful.”

If Leslie didn’t know any better the she would have thought Ron Swanson was choking up. It made her feel ever so slightly uncomfortable as she noticed the specks of water in his eyes, but all the while she felt touched by his statement.

She had to agree, she did look beautiful, she _felt_ beautiful. She wasn’t one to usually admit something like that but she was wearing a dress that Ann had basically created for her and Donna had put her hair in an elegant bun with red flowers in it that really finished off the look.

It was just a shame she wasn’t getting married today after all. She felt ready and looked ready.

Leslie frowned at Ron. “Ok weirdo, let’s go,” She said and her stomach lurched in nervousness as Ron offered her the crook of his arm.

“Oh boy” She whispered, her chest thudding with anticipation as he led her into the Parks Department.

She nearly started crying on the spot. 

The whole department had been decorated with candles and flowers, Donna was singing the ‘Flower Duet’ (since when did Donna know how to sing opera? Another question for another time, Leslie thought). Everyone was there, and by everyone she meant the only people that she’d really want to be at her wedding. 

And Ben, Ben was there and smiling at her. This was all him, she could only assume after Ron got arrested and the gala packed up his stubbornness took over and ordered the team back to the department to do this.

She was sure maybe Ann had a part in this too, but for the most part of it, it was all Ben.

Sure she could have done without Champion being their flower dog and hopping down the aisle on his three legs before her, but hey, it was still so perfect.

Ron escorted her to Ben and shook his hand, before taking Leslie’s hand and placing it in Ben’s.

The warmth from Ben’s large hand sped through her body like a rocket, igniting her with every positive emotion imaginable. Happiness, passion, affection. She could have named millions more.

Ever so gently, Ben lifted her hand up towards his lips and kissed it tenderly, his soft lips sparking a feeling of want in her.

She didn’t want to wait any longer; she wanted to be married to him now.

As Ben lowered her hand, he smiled, a warm crooked grin that she knew too well and adored. “You look so beautiful,” he told her, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

And Leslie had to agree again, she felt beautiful because he made her feel that way.


	41. Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Booping the nose' - sent in by pawneewafflesben

“Look at you guys.” Leslie gushed affectionately as she leaned over the bassinettes lined up in their bedroom. They had come home after a week in the hospital while Leslie recovered after her caesarean and the babies spent time in the NICU. 

But here they were, their three tiny, beautiful babies were home with them, sure Leslie had to spend six weeks recovering in bed and had been told not to move around too much, but they were just so cute she couldn’t bear to be away from them, even though they were in the same room as them she still wanted to lean over their cribs and watch them sleep.

Wesley yawned adorably in his sleep and Leslie’s heart almost burst with love. He was their youngest and the one who gave them the biggest scare, but he was ok now, and growing stronger, in fact their little chunk monster had put on two pounds since being born, a good thing since he was the tiniest when he came out by a mile. She outstretched her hand towards the sleeping infant and carefully booped his nose.

It didn’t seem to bother him, in fact Wesley didn’t stir at all in his sleep, his lips just moved ever so slightly and he remained in his deep slumber.

So Leslie moved on to the other two, Sonia was in the middle, their beautiful only daughter. She was the first to come into this world and would be domineering over her two younger brothers. But she was their Sonny, their gorgeous Sonny Girl.

Leslie reached in and booped Sonia’s nose, just like she did to Wesley, relieved to see that she didn’t wake at all, the triplets actually seemed to like feeling Leslie’s touch as they slept.

She moved on to the final crib where Stephen resided. Their middle child, but nonetheless still important to them, Leslie would make sure of it. And, as his brother and sister got, Leslie gave him a delicate boop on the nose.

“Are you seriously booping our children on the nose?”

Leslie jumped back at the sound of a voice in the doorway; she clutched her chest as she looked up at Ben who was smirking at her.

“Don’t do that! Do you want my stiches to come undone?” She squeaked at Ben as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly.

“Of course not, but you’ll end up doing that to yourself if you don’t get back in that bed and rest” Ben said, stern but there was a softness to his voice. That same softness that had been with him since she brought their triple cherries into this world.

Leslie let Ben escort her back into the bed, tucking the covers up around her chest and fluffing her pillows so she had all the comfort in the world.

“Get some rest.” He told her, before leaning over and tapping her on the nose.

Leslie couldn’t help but giggle and Ben laughed too, pressing his forehead against her and kissing her nose where he had just booped her.

“I love you, babydoll. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks. I love you too Benjamin.”


	42. First Day Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's nervous about his first day as City Manager, and Leslie helps him get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Fixing shirt collar. Sent in by supervanillabear31

Leslie looked up from brushing her teeth to see Ben rushing around the room, grabbing three ties as he paced back to the mirror. He held them up to his neck and stared intently at his reflection.

She finished up and wiped her mouth on a washcloth and walked towards him, “Hey Mr. Frowny-Pants, what’s going on?”

“I can’t decide on which tie I want to wear.” Ben mumbled as he looked from a grey tie to a dark green one. “If I wear the grey one then it will make me look professional but maybe too uptight? And I don’t want people to see me as uptight because I have that open door policy, so maybe I should wear the green one? But is that too much? Like is the colour too…colourful?”

“I think either are a great option.” Leslie told him, but Ben wasn’t listening.

“Or maybe I shouldn’t wear a tie? Maybe I should just wear a shirt that doesn’t need a tie? Oh God everything’s wrong.” He panicked as he darted back towards his wardrobe as started flicking through the clothes rail.

Leslie’s row furrowed anxiously as she watched Ben pull out shirt after shirt, muttering about how they weren’t right for today, and then it all came back to her.

It was Ben’s first day as City Manager and he was nervous. She woke up a few times last night to see him tossing and turning, his body refusing to let him go to sleep.

She sighed, he was getting worked up and he wasn’t going to enjoy his first day at this rate.

“Benjamin Wyatt, I think you need to calm down.” Leslie said calmly as she reached over, tugging him away from their wardrobe, she led him back over to their bed and gently pushed down so he was sitting, then she walked over to his drawer and searched around before pulling out a navy skinny tie, a soft smile crossed her lips as she walked back over, handing him the tie.

“This one,” she told him. “And don’t stress so much, you have nothing to worry about, you’ll be perfect. Trust me. You’ve practically done this job before anyway.”

Ben tucked the tie under his collar and tied it around his front; his eyes were frantic and anxious as they met with Leslie’s calm, soothing ones.

“Yeah but I was with Chris, I’m doing this all on my own.” He muttered as his hands dropped on his thighs.

Leslie smirked as she leaned forward, tidying up his shirt collar, “Then you’ll get an assistant, like you were to Chris. Don’t worry so much; you’ve got this, babe. You know you have. And I’m so proud of you.”

Her lips met his in a warm, soothing motion. She could feel Ben relax and his muscle loosing their tension as he breathed into her. She reached up from his collar into the back of his hair, carefully combing through his thick locks, making sure not to mess it up too much.

As Leslie pulled away, she gave a chaste kiss against his nose. “You’ll do great today, and I’ll knock my interview out of the park.”

Ben frowned, “Your interview?” then he sighed. “Oh. You know Ron is giving you your old job back right?”

Leslie shook her head. “Nope, that’s ridiculous, I told him that. I should have to interview like everyone else.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “alright, if you insist m’dear. How about we go downstairs and have first day of work waffles?”

Leslie was already bounding out of the room in excitement.


	43. Half Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's working too hard and Ben just want to get her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Carrying while half asleep. Another prompt sent in by supervanillabear31!

“Leslie?” Ben’s soothing voice cut through her and she jolted.

“Wha…?” She blinked, her eyes blurry and glassy.

“Do you want to come to bed?” Ben asked, he left her alone to finish up on her newest bill proposal and had been reading in bed, he must have dozed off because he woke up about two hours later and Leslie still wasn’t there. He managed to drag himself out of the comfy blankets to see her still in their home office, fast asleep on the papers in front of her.

“Yeah…in a minute,” Leslie mumbled as she tried to get her thoughts in order, she blinked several times, trying to evade sleep, but holy crap she was so tired.

Ben sighed, “No, now. You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“I’m fine,” Leslie said as she fought off a yawn. “I’m not even tired.”

Leslie blindly reached out in front of her, reaching for the pen she was sure she just had in her hand, but ended up knocking over a potted plant that was on the desk. She groaned and rubbed her face in her hands, ok maybe she did need sleep.

She wasn’t sure what happened next, but she felt two arms wrap around her, one underneath her legs and the other under her arms. Ben lifted her into his arms and she instantly leaned into his chest. She’d happily go to sleep like this but she was too busy marvelling in how Ben could lift her with such ease.

He always seemed to surprise her, and this was no exception. He had lifted her before but now as he climbed the stairs and into their bedroom, she really took notice of how taut and narrow he was, and his strength was hidden in his tiny frame, it was pretty great.

The warmth of his chest radiated through her body, giving her that last piece she needed before sleep finally took over. She couldn’t remember anything after that; she fell fast asleep before Ben could tuck her into bed.


	44. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben helps Leslie through morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the platonic prompt: Rubbing circles on mine's back. Sent in by supervanillabear31!

Leslie took slow and steady breaths as she hung her head over the toilet bowl. Another morning, another batch of bad morning sickness. 

Ever since finding out about the triple cherries growing inside of her, it was like her morning sickness had tripled in intensity. Most morning she found herself hugging the toilet as her stomach tried to murder her and throw up everything that she had ever eaten in her entire life.

Thank God for Ben, he was there, every morning, no matter how early it was or how late for work it would make him. Dutifully rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering sweet nothings to help her get through it.

She rested her head on the cool surface of the toilet, her pants slowing down and the feeling of nausea finally releasing her and hiding away before they were guaranteed to reappear in an hour or so.

“You think you’re done?” Ben asked kindly, his hand hadn’t left her back since she started being sick, the slow motion of his big hand rubbing warm circles against her clammy skin helping relieve her of the intense pressure of her stomach.

She never asked him to follow her, he just did naturally, he was pretty squeamish and usually hated vomiting, but that simple gesture of just being there and holding her hair back helped massively.

“I’m done.” Leslie confirmed as she pushed away from the toilet and curled up in his lap, his hand still circling her lower back. “Thanks for being here.”

Ben smirked, “Hey, it’s the least I can do to help, you think I’m just going to let you come in here and puke your guts up every morning alone? No way. You’re doing all the hard work and I want to be here to help you every step of the way.”

Leslie curled deeper into Ben’s chest, her emotions running dangerously high. Tears seeped out of her eyes and onto Ben’s shirt.

His hand moved from her back onto her belly, his fingers tracing the slight bump as she nuzzled into his lap.

“I love you.” Ben told her, “You’re doing so great, ok?”

Leslie nodded into him. “Thank you, I love you too, Benjamin.”


	45. Taking off Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Leslie needs help taking off her shoes and Ben comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Taking off shoes, sent in by anon on tumblr.

Leslie pushed the front door open with a grunt, it had been another long day in the office and she was more than ready to relax and watch a couple of history channel documentaries.

It didn’t help that she was five months pregnant with triplets, she wanted to still enjoy work, she really did, but she also had a new sudden desire to nap all the time.

“Hey, Honey,” she heard Ben’s voice calling from the kitchen. “How was your day?”

“Ok I guess.” Leslie mumbled as she lowered herself into the couch with an exhale. The triple cherries were taking up a lot of room and it was starting to make Leslie very uncomfortable. Her appearance alone looked like she was ready to give birth any day, rather than having another good three months left. Her back ached and her boobs were so unbelievably sore that Leslie considered going to work without a bra more than once.

She tried to kick off her shoes but, oh guess what, her feet were so swollen they had basically fused to her feet. With a huff, she carefully leaned over and tried to pull the shoes off, but struggled to reach over her belly, she sighed in defeat and flopped back into the couch.

“Bennnn,” she whined, “I need help.”

“What’s up?” Ben asked as he appeared in the lounge, drying his hands on a kitchen towel.

“Can you take my shoes off for me? I can’t reach.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle. “Have we gotten to that stage already?” 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Leslie snapped, folding her arms on top of her bump.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ben quickly said as he got down on his knees and eased Leslie’s work pumps off her feet.

“There you are Cinderella,” Ben said, leaning up towards her for a kiss.

Leslie jerked away. “Cinderella had shoes put _on_ her feet, not taken off.”

Ben frowned. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m just…” She sighed. “Everything aches and I’m tired and my feet are so swollen I can’t take my shoes off by myself and they hurt, like all day they’ve just throbbed.”

Ben listened as Leslie continued her rant, he gently lifted Leslie’s feet up and turned her so that she was lying down on the sofa, and rested her feet in his lap. Leslie was seemingly unaware of this going on

“And I have wicked heartburn that just makes me want to… _oh God that’s good_ ,” she gasped, low in her throat as Ben pressed his fingers into the soles of her feet, massaging them as Leslie moaned loudly.

“That good?”

“Yeah,” Leslie managed to sigh out.

“Chris said there’s a pressure point in your feet that could induce labour so tell me if you start to feel weird, ok?” Ben told her as he carried on rubbing the tense muscles in her feet.

“I don’t care right now, this feels too good to care.” Leslie moaned.

Ben grinned, “I’m sorry you don’t feel too happy today, but I can make chocolate chip pancakes for dinner and then I’ll run you a warm bubble bath, does that sound ok?”

“That sounds great” Leslie murmured, her eyes closed as she enjoyed her foot rub. “Hey? Will you come join me in the bath?”

Ben smiled at her, “of course I will.”


	46. "No, no, it's my treat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie buys Ben a well deserved coffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent in by supervanillabear31! Thanks for the prompt!

“And if anything the racoons are the main reason animal control aren’t going out to take care of the rat problem in Ramsett Park, because for every rat there’s at least five raccoons to back it up.”

“Right.”

“Personally I think we need a whole new animal control department…did I ever tell you the story about when Andy and I caught a possum on the golf course?”

Ben sighed. He had decided to leave City Hall to go to the nearest coffee shop to get a well earned latte, typically as he was about to leave, Leslie Knope saw him go and asked to join him.

Ben wasn’t sure if she wanted coffee or wanted to discuss the recent cuts he had proposed for the Parks Department, he was both relieved and exasperated when Leslie started talking about the recent rat problem in Ramsett Park.

“I think you’ve told me that story before,” Ben told her as they moved forward in the queue.

“Oh…have I? Well it’s a good story can you blame me? I don’t think Ann’s forgiven me just yet for letting it loose in her house. She still won’t let me or April housesit for her,” Leslie explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Or maybe because you’re house is like a scary hoarders nest?” Ben suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Leslie gawped, “Who told you that?”

“I overheard you guys talking about it, something about you wanting Ann to come over for a movie night and…I don’t know I can’t really remember,” Ben admitted.

“Alright…well it’s better than the motel you’re staying at, I’ll bet?” Leslie said as she nudged his arm.

Ben grinned, “oh God, anything would be better then that!”

They both laughed as they got to the front of the queue, Ben ordered a medium latte and Leslie got a mocha with an extra shot and whipped cream on top.

Ben was amazed at how much sugar Leslie put into her body, but it gave her that sunny, bubbly personality that he found so annoyingly endearing.

“That’ll be $9.34,” the barista said in a monotone voice. Ben went to dig his wallet out of his pocket when Leslie stopped him.

“No, no. It’s my treat,” She said as she handed over the cash.

Ben frowned, “are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, thanks for letting me tag along to get coffee with you,” Leslie said with a smile. “Plus I should really get this for you after you came to the hospital the other week with waffles.”

Ben’s nose twitched as he remembered last week when Leslie was sick and he turned up at the hospital armed with goodies to help her get better, he’d never done that before for anyone. But for some reason Leslie Knope made him want to stay up until the early hours of the morning making his family’s chicken soup to perfection.

“I bought you soup as well,” Ben reminded her.

Leslie scowled, “Yeah I threw that away…but the waffles were good.”

Ben couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the barista served their coffees. “Thanks for this,” Ben said as he tapped his takeaway coffee cup against Leslie’s.

“No problem, and now we have our caffeine fix taken care of, we can start talking about that 2% cut you’ve made to the Parks Department, don’t think that’s gone unnoticed, Buddy!”

Ben sighed, “there it is.”


	47. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie is worried about going back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt sent in by supervanillabear31! Thanks!

“It’s ok, Buddy. It’s ok,” Ben soothed softly as he rested Wesley against his chest, trying to soothe the nine month old from his tears.

Wesley woke up screaming the house down at 4:02 in the morning, Ben could only assume that he had a nightmare since there were no dirty diapers or feeding needed. He bolted out of bed and grabbed the infant from his crib and took him downstairs to soothe. Leslie started work again after a long maternity leave today, and he wanted her to get the best sleep possible.

He knew that was almost impossible with their triplet cherries around, but he had tried to calm Wesley, who seemed to be their only triplet to have a meltdown that night, as quickly and quietly as possible

But he found his heart plummet to the ground when he heard footsteps coming down stairs. He looked over and saw Leslie in her adorable heart patterned pyjamas and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Hey, sorry did we wake you?” He asked, as he rubbed Wesley’s tiny back.

“It’s ok,” Leslie waved him off, “I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

She flopped down exhaustedly next to Ben and reached over, relieving him of Wesley.

“What’s going on, little guy?” Leslie cooed as she bounced the crying baby in her lap, almost instantly the crying subsided and Wesley calmed down, nuzzling into Leslie’s chest and hiccupping quietly.

Ben smirked and leaned on Leslie’s shoulder so he could see Wesley’s face. “Oh, so it was Mommy you wanted? Not Daddy?”

Leslie giggled, “of course he wanted Mommy, Mommy gives better cuddles then Daddy.”

Ben nudged Leslie softly, “hey, now. You know that’s a lie. I’m a cuddle monster!”

Leslie softened and leaned into Ben’s touch. “Alright, you win, you give better cuddles, but right now Wesley wanted Mommy’s cuddles.”

She then paused, her expression turning from soft and happy to concerned, she swallowed and blinked back tears.

“I’m scared, Ben.”

Ben had been resting his head on the back of the couch, “hm?”

“I’m scared…of going back to work. What if I’m no good at my job anymore? What if I can’t remember how to do it? It’s been over a year,” Leslie said, her voice growing frantic.

Ben looked back at up at her, “Hey, listen to me, you’ll be great ok? You’re Leslie freaking Knope! You won’t forget how to do your job, it’s like riding a bike, you’ll never forget how.”

He reached over and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “You’ll do great, and the babies will go to your mom’s and she can hopefully deal with all the crying and dirty diapers so we can come home in the evenings and have three happy little babies and a perfect family, ok?”

Leslie sighed and nodded, Wesley finally asleep on her chest. “Yeah…ok. God but…what if something happens to the babies and we aren’t there? I’d never forgive myself if-”

“Nothing will happen” Ben said, running his arm up and down hers soothingly, “trust me ok?”

She swallowed, but then Ben felt her relax against him, letting go of her anxieties and fear. “I love you, Ben.” She whispered, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

Ben grinned, “I love you too, babe. And our lovely if not slightly loud babies.”

He rested his head on top of Leslie’s and closed his eyes as the three of them dosed together.


	48. "What do you want to watch?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to find something to watch on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt sent in by supervanillabear31!

“Alright, what do you want to watch tonight?” Ben asked as he sat down on the sofa next to Leslie.

“I don’t care.” Leslie’s muffled voice came; she was lying on her back with a pillow covering her face. Ever since hitting her second trimester last week her emotions had sky rocketed. Ben had to be so cautious around her because she seemed to cry at everything. She cried the other day when he cracked eggs into a bowl because she started thinking about all the hens that would never meet their baby chicks because they were eating them for breakfast.

Even small things like watching TV was entering dangerous territory, Leslie cried at everything and anything. Comedies, romantic films, the news, everything. Ben was running out of options.

Usually he’d put on something like Finding Nemo to calm her down, but no, that opening scene where Marlin’s wife gets eaten along with all their babies bar Nemo made her lock herself in the bathroom last week sobbing hysterically.

He considered ‘The Sound of Music’. But then he remembered the piece of advice Ann gave him before she moved away, ‘never let Leslie watch a Julie Andrews film before bed because she’ll get hyper.’

He’d much rather have crying and pregnant over hyper and pregnant.

Ben rested a hand on her bump and rubbed it delicately as he flicked through the TV channels, hoping to find something that will keep her moderately happy tonight.

Then it hit him, they hadn’t tried a scary movie yet, if anything he had been avoiding them in case they scared her so much they sent her into an early labour. But maybe something that wasn’t too scary like ‘Ghostbusters’ might keep her happy.

“Ok, how about an 80s classic?” Ben asked as he got back up to search for his ‘Ghostbusters’ DVD. He was thankful he had decided to alphabetise his DVDs when they moved into this house as he located the DVD with ease.

Leslie removed the pillow from her face. “That sounds good actually.” She mumbled.

Ben grinned, “alright! It’s sorted then!” And he put the DVD in the player and sat back down to enjoy the movie.

What he didn’t count on was the onslaught of tears at the end when the Ghostbusters blew up the marshmallow man.


	49. "I saved you a seat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's getting impatient waiting for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by supervanillabear31!

Leslie scanned the community centre hall, waiting for Ben to come in. She had been waiting for well over twenty minutes for him to turn up and still nothing.

She knew he was working really hard at the Sweetums Foundation, but still, ever since the government had started hosting these weekly movie nights, he always promised he’d be there for a date night and to support the cause.

But he wasn’t here, he was super later, and Leslie was getting concerned.

The hall was slowly filling up, Leslie was happy to see so many people turn up to the movie night but at the same time she had to fight off about five people already trying to keep Ben’s seat free.

She was so close to leaving and texting Ben to meet her at home when she looked up at saw him.

He darted toward her, looking exhausted. Leslie happily waved him over and took her bag off the empty seat next to her.

“Hey! There you are, I saved you a seat” Leslie chimed cheerily, all her angry emotions towards Ben being late disappeared.

“I am so sorry I’m late,” Ben said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it lovingly. “There was some sort of food poisoning issue in Snerling and I had to do some damage control.”

“It’s ok, you’re here now” Leslie said softly, “And I think you’ll like the movie tonight.”

“Oh really?” Ben grinned as the lights dimmed and he looked at the screen.

“Yeah! It’s Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!”

Ben groaned and rubbed his face. After his day from hell he really didn’t want to watch a movie about a chocolate factory. But when the movie started and he saw Leslie’s face light up as they started singing ‘The Candy Man Can’, he softened dramatically and rested his head on her shoulder.

Of course she loved this movie, she was just as sweet as chocolate…and tasted just as good too. 

But he’d tell her that later tonight.


	50. "I wanted to say 'I love you' for the first time without stuttering, but that failed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben after the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lovely Shea AKA Benjis-cool-times for the prompt!

They called a cab for Ethel after she had proclaimed Leslie and Ben’s love for each other, leaving the two to retreat inside. April and Andy were still out so that left Leslie and Ben to trudge slowly from the snow into the warmth of Ben’s bedroom.

It was slow and sensual, the way that they pulled each other’s clothes off and tossed them aside. Leslie reached up, tousling her hands into Ben’s locks.

“So you love me, huh?” She asked with a sexy smirk.

Ben looked down bashfully, “yeah I do.”

“Ethel said it so eloquently but I haven’t heard you say it yet, I mean it felt it in the way you kissed me but…” She trailed off with a knowing smile.

Ben took the hint and licked his lips, looking down from his feet back to Leslie. “I…” He swallowed. Crap, why was this so hard? He had said it with so much confidence back at the trial, but now that the love of his life was standing in front of him, waiting to hear those three little words come out of him.

He gave a nervous laugh. “Well, I wanted to say ‘I love you’ for the first time without stuttering, but that failed.”

Leslie couldn’t help but laugh too, it had been such a weird day and Ben just resigned from his job to save her. Of course his nerves were all over the place, there was probably so much adrenaline pumping through him from the trial that his brain was scattered all over the place.

She reached down, taking his hands in hers. “I’ll go first. Because you deserve it after today, I love you Ben Wyatt.”

That was the confidence Ben needed, his heart thumped in his chest as the words echoed through her head, she said it so much nicer than Ethel did for her.

He placed a loving kiss on her forehead, “I love you, Leslie Knope.”

There, he had said it, the nerves finally leaving him be for the night as his lips met hers and they tumbled down on the bed in a tangle of sheets.


	51. "It's nice your voice was the first thing I heard today"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie skypes her family while she's on a business trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt requested by both pawneewafflesben and no-money-moproblems, enjoy!

Leslie yawned loudly and trudged out of her bed in Washington. She had been up since 5:30 the night before working on her presentation for an important meeting she had in two days time. It was getting to the point where she just needed to let herself lie in for a little while longer than usual and considering she went to bed at the time she usually woke up she owed her body the time it needed to recover.

So she woke up at 9:30, four hours sleep was completely justifiable to get back to work.

She set her laptop up, wanting to talk to her family back in Pawnee for an hour or so before she got back to work. The dial tone rang out as she waited for Ben to answer.

“Hey sleepyhead” Ben said as soon as he answered, “I’ve been up since 7 waiting for you to call.”

“I slept in, I kind of stayed up really late the night before so I’m a little disorientated, but it’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.” Leslie said with a sleepy smile.

Just then there was a squeal and Ben disappeared for a few seconds while he picked up Wesley, their 4 year old wanted some attention and snuggles from Ben.

“Mama!” Wesley shrieked as he laid eyes on Leslie, “Hi Mama, when are you coming home?”

“Soon, baby” Leslie said softly, “I’ll be home before you know it, are you being good for Daddy?”

Wesley nodded happily. “We went to the park yesterday and Stephen tried to catch a squirrel.”

“But he didn’t” Ben cut in, “we managed to stop him before it was too late.”

At the mention of his name, Leslie heard another set of footsteps come in and jump up on Ben’s lap.

“Hi Mommy!” Stephen said excitedly. “I nearly caught a squirrel yesterday, but Daddy said I couldn’t have it, but Uncle Andy told me that you once had a possum.”

“You shouldn’t be listening to what Uncle Andy says,” Leslie said with a shake of her head, “Where’s your sister?”

“Right here, Mommy!” Sonia’s voice piped up. Ben managed to wrangle the two boys to the side while Sonia clambered up on his lap. They were still so small and Leslie loved seeing them all crammed on his lap and cuddling into Ben’s chest while his arms enveloped around them, keeping them from slipping off.

In that moment, Leslie wanted nothing more but to climb through the computer screen and be with her family. She missed them so much, but sadly work had to be done. 

Her presentation was tomorrow, although her flight wasn’t until two days from now. Leslie might see if she could try and wangle an earlier flight back, she wanted cuddles from her babies and kisses from her husband.

Ben could see Leslie’s face fall as the thoughts consumed her. “Hey” Ben said, catching her attention. “We’ll see you soon, ok? And don’t worry so much, just work hard and we’ll pick you up Wednesday.”

Leslie looked up sadly, “As soon as my flight lands?”

Ben nodded, “Maybe we’ll be there even earlier.”

And true to his word once the two days passed, he was there, the triplets charged towards Leslie when they laid eyes on her and she crouched down, letting herself be engulfed by three little bodies. 

She finally managed to break free from them, allowing herself to stand up, finally locking eyes with Ben.

“Hey you.” Ben said with his crooked grin.

Leslie breathed out a happy sigh. “Hey yourself.”


	52. "You look really cute in that sweater"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben lets Leslie wear one of his sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt sent in by supervanillabear31, thank you lovely rainbow!

“Babe, are you ready? Movie’s starting” Ben called up the stairs to Leslie.

There was a dissatisfied grunt coming from their bedroom, knowing that his very pregnant wife had been irritable at the smallest things recently. He took very tentative steps towards his bedroom.

“Leslie?” He asked as he poked his head around the door. “Everything ok?”

“I’m cold” Leslie growled. “But none of my sweaters fit.” 

Ben smiled gently and walked over to her drawer, pulling out several maternity sweaters. “What about these?” He suggested.

“I hate them,” Leslie snapped. “They itch.”

“Alright” Ben mumbled, searching his room desperately for anything to save him right now, he just wanted to enjoy Harrison Ford movie night. You could only see ‘Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom’ for the eighteenth time only once.

He pulled open a nearby drawer and gestured it to Leslie, “Here, grab one of my sweaters, you like them right?”

Leslie silently nodded.

“Ok, put one of these on and come downstairs and join me? I’ll get the popcorn sorted.” Ben told her, rubbing his arms up and down her arms while Leslie pouted at him.

Ben walked back down the stairs, sensing that if he stuck around any longer trying to fix Leslie’s problems she’d rip his head off. Chris warned him about that, he said just to step away and let her ask him for help.

He was just fetching the popcorn out of microwave when Leslie waddled into the kitchen. A warm smile spread across his face as he took in the sight of her, she was wearing one of his navy Christmas sweaters but the arms were far too long for her and bunched up around her wrists, however it fit just perfectly and snugly around her pregnant belly.

“You look really cute in that sweater, babe.” Ben said lovingly as he placed the bowl on the side and wrapped Leslie into his arms.

“Thanks, I really like it, it’s warm and smells like you” Leslie said as she nuzzled into his chest.

“What do I smell like?” Ben asked coyly, raising his eyebrows.

“Cinnamon. And cloves” Leslie said, sniffing the sleeve of the sweater. “And your cologne. It’s pretty great, I think the babies like it too.”

Ben’s hand dropped to her belly, rubbing it gently. “Come on, we’ve got a movie night to begin” he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and Leslie’s hand, taking her over to the couch.

“You know” Leslie mumbled as Ben re-arranged the cushions around her, giving her as much comfort as possible. “We should do something else other than Harrison Ford movie night, maybe Julie Andrews movie night?”

“No way!” Ben immediately cut in. “I was under strict instructions from Ann not to let you watch anything with Julie Andrews in it before bed.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her adorable pout as he settled next to her.


	53. "You made these cupcakes for me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes back to work after paternity leave and Leslie has a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt requested by lovely land mermaid sueprvanillabear31

Ben laid his briefcase down on the dining table with a sigh. Today had been his first day back at City Hall after his paternity leave. He got a little extra than usual because of the triplets being born prematurely, which gave him some extra time to spend with his new family. But today had been difficult.

It was hard getting up in the morning when each of the triplets decided to have a meltdown in the middle of the night, resulting in him having a grand total of two hours broken sleep. It didn’t help as well that Leslie was still very emotional, and cried as she watched Ben get dressed. She had Marlene coming over to help her take care of the babies, but she wanted Ben. And that made his heart hurt.

When he got to his office there were gifts everywhere sent from different departments in City Hall, congratulating him on their new arrivals. It took him most of the morning sorting through them and making mental notes to visit the departments who sent them gifts to say thank you.

He had been kept in the loop with everything that had happened in his absence and had done some work from home, but nothing could have prepared him for how much work had built up since he had been gone.

He had assistants, but they could only do so much. So Ben had a very full on first day trying to get back up to speed with everything.

All he wanted to do now was lie down, maybe with a triplet on his chest and sleep.

Leslie walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel when she heard Ben walk in. “Hey! How was your first day back?”

“Ok, I guess.” Ben said, walking towards her and pulling her into a kiss and a hug. “I missed you though.”

“I missed you too, but it’s ok, I have a surprise for you!” She said, almost giddy with excitement.

She grabbed his hands and led him into the kitchen; there on the side was a tray of cupcakes, each with blue frosted letter on them that spelt out ‘Best Daddy Ever’.

“You made these cupcakes for me?” Ben whispered, awe in his voice as he examined them closer.

Leslie nodded. “I knew you’d be sad about going back to work so I thought I’d make these for you to remind you that you are an amazing husband and father and it’s ok that you have to go back to work, we need someone to bring home the bacon.”

Ben sniffed back tears and grabbed hold of Leslie, pulling her into another hug; he rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed her back. “God, I love you so much, what would I do without you?”

“You’d be cupcake-less” Leslie joked, and Ben chuckled into her hair.


	54. "There was a time I thought I loved you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to go to Washington for two days and Leslie is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent in by Benjis-Cool-Times on tumblr! Thanks for the fun prompt! :D

“Hey, Honey” Ben said with a cheery but hesitant smile etched on his face as he poked his head around the bedroom door. He was fully expecting something to come flying at his head as he poked his head around but…nothing.

He just saw Leslie lying in the centre of their king sized bed with a scowl and her arms folded across her pregnant belly. She was six months pregnant and extremely irritable, Ben was almost sure he was going to die tonight after the voicemail she had left him before he boarded the plane from Washington back to Pawnee.

It wasn’t his fault, none of this was, he was called to Washington on urgent business and had to pack up and leave for two nights. He would’ve taken Leslie with him but no airline in their right mind would let a six-month pregnant woman with triplets fly. Even if it was only two short hours away, it wasn’t going to happen.

So he paid April $300 to spend two days with Leslie and cater to her every need. He was assuming April did a good job because according to the five angry voicemails Leslie left him she was ‘considering divorcing him for April because she’s far more attentive then he’ll ever be.’

He knew she didn’t mean any of it, when Leslie gets tired she also gets extremely cranky and says things that she doesn’t mean. Added to the crankiness was also a massive hormone imbalance and three babies sitting on her bladder. That would be enough to make anyone angry and miserable.

Ben was still very aware that Leslie hadn’t said anything, so he took a few tentative steps into the bedroom. 

“I know you’re mad, but I’m sorry I had to go, and it was only for two nights. But I love you so much, and I got something for the babies while I was at the airport which I think you’ll like” Ben explained as he pulled a brightly wrapped package out of his bag.

He walked over and placed it on Leslie’s lap and she immediately tore into it, letting three white onesies tumble out and onto the bed.

She carefully lifted one up and examined it, they were all the same and said ‘My Daddy went to Washington DC and all I got was this lousy onesie’ on it.

Leslie squeaked and clapped a hand over her mouth as tears threatened to spill over and down her cheeks.

She took a deep breath and looked up at Ben, “There was a time I thought I loved you.” She started and Ben frowned.

“Wait, what?”

“But I was so wrong, because I am way past love, I am just…enthralled and amazed by you. How came someone be so wonderful when I’ve been so terrible to you, I didn’t mean anything I said over the phone, I love you so, so much, Ben. And I’m an horrible wife for saying I’m going to divorce you, even though I didn’t mean it and I just wanted to make you realise how miserable I’ve been without you.”

“Hey, it’s ok” Ben quickly said, climbing onto the bed and pulling Leslie into a clumsy hug. “This is completely my fault, I should’ve just sent someone else, I shouldn’t have left you, I mean what if something happened? What kind of terrible father would I have been? But nothing happened, and we’re all ok and I’m going to get you waffles to make up for it.”

Leslie smiled softly at Ben as he pressed his lips against hers. “I love you so much…and these are just adorable,” she said as she lifted up the onesies again. “Did you get anything for me?”

“I actually got you a t-shirt that says the same thing but daddy is changed to ‘my husband’” Ben said, pulling it out of his bag and holding it up for Leslie to see. “I got the large because…well I thought it would be more comfortable for you…y’know with your belly and the babies and…”

He trailed off when he saw Leslie’s smile disappear and the scowl that was on her face not too long ago make a re-appearance, her hands were tightening around the pillow on his side of the bed. 

Ben swallowed nervously. “Should I be running right now?”

“Oh yes.”

Ben quickly darted out of the room before the pillow that she had a hold of crashed into the doorway.


	55. Give me the computer; I need to look up cute penguins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie wants to check up on Tux and Flipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a great prompt sent in by supervanillabear31!

“Give me the computer; I need to look up cute penguins,” Leslie demanded with an urgent tone to her voice as she sped into Ben’s office.

“Hi to you too, Honey.” He mumbled, as Leslie climbed onto his lap, facing in front of his computer screen.

Ben had to sacrifice his computer every five minutes or so for Leslie. She was moving up to the third floor today to get ready for her first day at the National Parks Service, and her computer had been unplugged from her old office and was currently being installed in her new one. Which meant she was unable to check emails, type up a report or…look up cute penguins apparently.

But he wasn’t going to argue with his wife who was currently 9 weeks pregnant with triplets, and was already sporting an adorably tiny bump. His work could wait, penguins were clearly more important.

He watched as she navigated to a website for Iowa Zoo. She clicked on a couple pages and squealed loudly, clapping her hands over her mouth.

“It’s true!” She squeaked, pointing excitedly at an article. “I got a text update from the Iowa Zoo about the gay penguins that I held a marriage for, did I ever tell you about that?”

“I think every time you talk about ‘The Bulge’ the story about the penguins follow, so yeah, I know the story,” Ben smirked.

“Ok, good.” Leslie carried on, ignoring Ben’s sarcasm. “Well I get these text updates telling me how they are getting on yadda yadda, and today they sent me a message saying that adopted a baby!”

She pointed towards the screen, and sure enough there was Tux and Flipper in their enclosure with a fluffy, tiny baby penguin.

“It was born in Nebraska and but its mother rejected it for some reason. So the Iowa zoo took it on and put it in the same enclosure as Tux and Flipper…and…and they adopted it, they treat it like its their own baby and…”

Leslie was suddenly overcome with tears and was rendered speechless while she sobbed into her hands. Ben could only chuckle at his wife’s sheer cuteness and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder comfortingly.

“You are adorable, do you know that?” Ben said to her while his wife cried into his chest.

“I just really like gay penguins, okay?” Leslie whimpered into him.


	56. You're like a giant cinnamon roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to supervanillabear31 for the prompt!

“You comfy?” Ben asked, rubbing his hands along her side as he spooned her from behind.

Leslie sighed in response. “So comfy, this is the comfiest I’ve been in months,” she admitted, her hands travelling along her pregnant belly.

It had taken Ben five months to finally convince her that relaxing and lying in bed was sometimes the best way to take away some of the aches and pains that came with pregnancy. She had adamantly told him that she could do paperwork and that would relax her, but as her belly grew bigger and the triplets moved to a position that meant they now resided on her bladder, meaning frequent trips to the bathroom and back, Leslie soon realised that paperwork on a Sunday morning might finally be out of the question.

Not to mention she was exhausted and reaching a point of delirium, she called Ben ‘Andy’ the other day, and he knew that he needed to get her into bed and napping to get some energy back.

And if that meant cuddling her from behind then he wouldn’t complain.

He brushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. “I’m glad,” he told her.

Leslie grinned at his response. “Why don’t we do this more often? It’s so nice here, and you’re warm, so warm. You’re like a giant cinnamon roll.”

Ben smirked. “Well, I’ve tried to convince you to stay in bed after you wake up but you’re usually preoccupied with work or…wait did you just say I’m a cinnamon roll?”

Leslie gave an airy giggle and Ben realised she most definitely needed a nap. He tugged the covers up around them, and fluffed up Leslie’s pillow.

“Okay, this cinnamon roll says you need to take a nap.” Ben told her as he settled back down next to her and closed his eyes, sure he could take an hour or so to catch some zzs. This baby daddy business was hard work.

But he’d never complain, not when Leslie was doing all the hard work. He felt her hands reached round and pat his butt and Ben grinned.

“Can you make cinnamon rolls when we wake up?” Leslie asked, her voice quiet and Ben was sure she was just on the brink of falling asleep; he nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply.

“Of course, babydoll.”


	57. You won't scare me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben panics after quitting his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt by supervanillabear31. This is based on the theory we both have that Ben suffers from mental health problems.

Ben was sure his head was going to swell up and grow so heavy it would fall off his shoulders. His brain was in overdrive and he was overthinking anything and everything that his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull.

He didn’t have a job; he had resigned in disgrace from a job he really liked. Sure it was for a good reason, because he’d never look back after finally getting the woman of his dreams back. But holy shit, this was scary, no one liked men who were unemployed, how was he going to take Leslie out for dinner? How was he going to buy her presents and surprise her? He certainly wasn’t, he didn’t have a job to bring the money in.

He was spiralling into a pit of despair; he was curled up on her bed and hadn’t changed out of his pyjamas despite it being nearly 3 in the afternoon. He just curled up on the mattress feeling sorry for himself.

Thank God for Leslie’s suspension, she had been looking after him and reminding him that everything was going to be ok. This wasn’t how he imagined their first few weeks getting back together would be like, but sure enough he was ruining it for them. Her suspension was meant to be filled with cuddles and romantic candlelit dinners and backrubs. She had been the one doing all that for him while he crumpled miserably against her, acting inconsiderate and like a jerk.

Holy crap, he really was a jerk. She suffered as much as him and he was acting selfish. ‘Hey, I gave up my job for you, we both like each other, pity me’. 

A warm hand palmed Ben’s back, bringing himself out of his thoughts. Leslie was behind him, rubbing soothing circles against him.

“Here” she said, handing him a glass of water and a bottle filled with capsules. “I went to April and Andy’s and picked up your Xanax prescription, it’ll make you feel better.”

Ben nodded, grateful that he had those tiny life saving capsules in his hands. He popped one and swallowed a mouthful of water, and gave Leslie a weak smile.

“Thanks. I’m sorry I’ve been so mopey and panicky recently. It’s…it’s just…I don’t like this uncertainty that I don’t know what to go, maybe I should have taken that accounting job…but I would have been miserable there too.” He babbled nervously, his thoughts still sky rocketing around his brain, making his breath erratic and his hands tingle in fear.

“Hey, no.” Leslie cut in, clasping a hand around his neck. “You did the right thing, trust me. Take this as a blessing in disguise, because now you can figure out what you really want to do. Maybe you could try out some hobbies you always wanted to, that’ll take your mind off things.”

Ben thought for a moment, he had always wanted to try the art of Claymation, but never found the time to make it a reality. He could totally do that, and suddenly his mind realised all those scary, soul destroying thoughts about what his future held for him and were now overcome with what R.E.M song he’d use for his potential first Claymation project.

He nuzzled into Leslie’s side and sighed. “I’m sorry, babe. I bet you must think I’m so freaking useless right now.”

Leslie shook her head. “Nope, you’re stuck with me, Wyatt. Even during your low moments. You won’t scare me away.”

Ben could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Leslie, around the world’s most perfect woman who just seemed to get him, and wanted to help him out of his depression funk. 

She was amazing. Maybe he’d dip into his life savings and buy her something special to remind her that.

Or he could just bury himself between her thighs later and tell her then.


	58. Are your nails painted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia paints Ben's nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt by supervanillabear31!

“I’m home” Leslie called as she stepped through the front door, and was immediately greeted by three tiny bodies throwing their arms around her waist.

“Mommy’s home!” Stephen cried excitedly, reaching his arms up for a kiss. Leslie bent down, happily scooping up her three babies and showering them all with kisses.

“Have you all been good for Daddy?” Leslie asked after realising the triplets, and she got three nods in return.

They had decided since going back to work to take one day working at home so they could spend time with the triplets. Leslie’s day off was on Tuesdays, while Ben took Thursdays off.

Ben soon appeared in the lounge doorway, his hands weirdly splayed out. Leslie approaching him, raising her eyebrows until she noticed the pink sparkles on his nails.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Are your nails painted?”

Ben nodded with a cringe. “Sonia insisted that I needed to have pink sparkly nails. Whatever you do, don’t smudge them. They’re still drying.”

“Because you want them to look good for work tomorrow?” Leslie snickered.

“No, because I smudged them earlier cooking lunch and Sonia shouted at me.” He lowered his voice and stepped closer to Leslie. “Like, really shouted at me. It was a little scary.”

Leslie cackled and took one of his hands in hers. The nail polish looked so out of place on the nails (and the skin around his nails, it looked like Sonia had tried to paint the tips of his fingers along with his fingernails) of his large hand. 

But she couldn’t help but smile that Ben had probably been sat at his computer, looking over a recent bill submitted to congress, with Sonia latched onto one of his hands, painting the sparkly substance on his hands.

“Can you help me take it off later? Not that I don’t love at how my daughter decided to deface my hands with nail polish, but it might not look great that a recently elected congressman likes to turn up to meetings with sparkly nails.” Ben asked, looking back at his hand with a smirk.

Leslie wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and kissed him lovingly. “Of course, babe.”

“Mommy! Be careful! I just did Daddy’s nails!” An angry cry shot out through the house and the two turned to see Sonia stamping her foot on the ground and her nostrils flaring out.

“I told you!” Ben quickly said as Leslie let go of his neck.


	59. 'Take my jacket; it's cold outside.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's sick and Leslie needs to go to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent in by supervanillabear31, thanks for the prompt!

“We’re low on diapers,” Leslie announced as she walked into the bedroom. “Well…kind of low, we still have three big boxes left but the way these guys are pooping they’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

Ben turned to face her, sniffing loudly. He was bed bound thanks to a nasty late January cold, and Leslie was somehow managing to cater to his every need, all while looking after their triple cherries.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. It should be him gearing up to do the diaper run for their eight week olds, not her. She did all the hard work bringing them into this world, and he was lying in bed like a lump, not even able to conquer a measly cold.

“I’ll go” Ben croaked out, attempting to push the covers back, but failing miserably. Good lord, were they made of brick? He swore they weren’t that heavy when he climbed back into bed after his third mad dash to the bathroom to vomit.

“No you don’t!” Leslie exclaimed, gently easing him back into the pillows and relieving him of his failed attempt to get out of bed. She pressed a hand to his forehead and tutted. “You’re still burning up.”

“It’s not fair on you though” Ben mumbled, closing his eyes miserably. “I should be doing diaper runs and making sure you’re getting enough sleep.”

Leslie smiled and pressed a kiss to his searing forehead. “I don’t mind, food n stuff isn’t far away. I’ll be back before you know it, the babies are asleep but are you okay dealing with them if they start crying? They should be alright but it’s easier to leave them here rather than have to get the stroller out.”

“I’ll look after them” Ben sniffed and sat up slightly.

“Only if they cry,” Leslie reminded him. “You need your rest too mister.”

She stroked his damp, wild hair a few times before kissing him softly. “I’ll be back in ten” she said as she made her way towards the bedroom door.

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside” Ben called drearily from his position, and Leslie grinned. This cold had really knocked him down a few pegs that he couldn’t bear to see Leslie get sick too.

“I will” Leslie called back, and after peering into the nursery and whispering a gentle goodbye to their babies, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea or a prompt you would like to send me, come over to my tumblr: Sakurablossomstorm-blog. My ask box is always open :)


	60. 'Here, drink this. You'll feel better.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes care of a hungover Leslie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent in by supervanillabear31, thanks for the prompt!

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked, making his way to the balled up blankets in the middle of the bed.

There was no response. He smirked and placed a hand in the centre of the pile, and it shifted slightly.

“Oh good, so you are alive” Ben grinned and took a seat next to the pile of blankets, he slowly peeled them back and came face to face with a pale, very hungover Leslie.

It was Galentine’s Day gone wild that did this to her. It started out all innocent, brunch and mimosas like usual. Then Donna suggested after work that they go to the Snakehole Lounge, so Leslie, Ann, April and a couple women from Human Resources tagged along. Naturally there were more cocktails, shots, and a ridiculous amount of vanilla flavoured vodka, Leslie was subsequently wasted.

She was presented to Ben at 3:30 that morning by a cab driver, who deposited her into Ben’s arms and asked to be paid. There he put her to bed and placed a bucket by her side just in case.

Thankfully it didn’t have to be used, but Leslie did wake up with a hangover to end all hangovers. It was a Saturday so she didn’t have to go to work, but when she usually woke up on the dot at 5:30, she didn’t move until just now, and it was midday.

Ben flicked an errant curl out of her face and Leslie grunted. He reached over and took a glass of water from the bedside table and held it in front of her face. 

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better,” he told her, and Leslie grimaced.

“No” was the only thing she could say.

Ben rolled his eyes. “You need to drink something. You’ve not eaten or drank anything all day, just drink something for me? Please?”

Leslie groaned again at Ben’s pleading but took the glass of water and tentatively sipped it. He grinned, saying please like that always worked. She didn’t want to let him down, no matter how she was feeling.

“I’m never drinking again” she whimpered as she handed Ben the glass back.

Ben just chuckled and rubbed her back. “I know, honey. You’ll feel better soon, promise.” 

Leslie just crawled into Ben’s lap and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea or a prompt you would like to send me, come over to my tumblr: Sakurablossomstorm-blog. My ask box is always open :)


	61. "Wow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wants to feel the triplets kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt sent in by benjis-cool-times, thanks for the prompt!

Somehow, time went double speed after they found out about the triplets. 

It had been four months since Leslie found out she was pregnant and three months since they found out about the triplets, and ever since then Leslie had popped and now had a prominent baby bump that was growing rounder by the day.

And Ben had finally stopped having panic attacks every time someone mentioned the word triplets. They would cope, he know knew that, they were smart with money and both had good jobs. Things were going to be just fine.

It was a quiet Saturday night, Ben was sat on the couch next to Leslie, a binder balancing on her expanding belly, she had bought that from work to do some work from home since her time in the office was now limited.

She could feel the triplets fluttering inside her, this started a few weeks ago, but he couldn’t feel anything. The only closeness he felt to the babies was just by touching and talking her belly and seeing them in scan photos.

He wanted to _feel_ them though, so desperately. To actually feel the tiny kicks against his palm and know they were in there and responding to his voice. But nothing, not so much as a squirm against his hand. 

Dr Saperstein said that it might take a good few weeks for the triplets to grow strong enough for Ben to be able to feel the kicks, but he was growing impatient. 

Leslie had noticed her husband grow quiet and settled the binder on the floor and took his hand.

“You okay?”

Ben snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her. “I’m okay, just thinking,” he said as his hand slipped out of hers and went to her belly, stroking it through her shirt with his thumb.

“What about?”

“The babies…I…I just want to be able to feel them kick, like how you can feel them moving. I know once they do start kicking it’ll be uncomfortable for you after a while, but…I don’t know…I just want some of the action too” Ben choked out in a rush.

Leslie smiled sadly at him. “They will soon, babe. I promise. Maybe if you talked to them they’d respond?”

Ben rolled his eyes. He had tried every trick in the book. He begged with her belly, pleaded with it, but the triplets were already rebelling at an early age. He could imagine the three foetuses grouping together and conspiring against him. ‘Let’s not kick for Dad so that he worries about us’ they’d snicker.

Still, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Leslie’s tummy. “Come on guys, Daddy wants to feel you kick. I want to know you are doing ok in there.”

Suddenly he felt something.

His hand jerked away in shock and he looked up at Leslie wide eyed, her expression mimicking his.

“Was that-?”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive” Leslie gasped out, a wide grin spreading across her face. “They kicked! They’re kicking.” 

Ben’s hands were back on her stomach, feeling the tiny subtleties against his palm. One triplet was going crazy in there, or two of them were, or even all three of them. Kicking like crazy and reaching out to their Daddy.

“Wow” Ben managed to choke out, looking back at Leslie and leaning forward, placing a warm kiss against her lips.

“I love you so much” he said, and then leaned back down to her belly.

“And I love you all so much too” Ben said, pressing his cheek against her tummy, feeling the tiny kicks against his cheek.

Leslie just smiled and ran her fingers through Ben’s hair as he carried on mumbling to her stomach, telling them about the mix tapes he made to play to them and about how there were some movie scores on there.

He was going to be a great dad, she thought as she stroked his hair lovingly.


	62. 'Walk out of that door and we're through!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie has a bad case of pregnancy brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon on tumblr!

“Walk out of that door and we’re through!”

Ben halted immediately when he heard that. Did she really just say that? Did he hear correctly? He blinked as he turned around to face Leslie again.

He was sure he had just told her that he was going to go to the store to pick up some food for dinner because Leslie didn’t know what she wanted, so he’d go and pick up all the things he could think of in hopes that she’d decided what she wanted.

But now his very pregnant wife was sat up on the couch, nostrils flared as she glared at Ben. Did he black out or something during an argument? No, that couldn’t be it.

“Leslie…” he said calmly. “I told you that I’m going to the store, what provoked that?”

Leslie scowled, and then her face creased up and tears brimmed in her eyes. “But I don’t want you to leave” she whimpered and began sobbing.

Ben was incredibly confused, but rather that questioning his distraught wife, he closed the front door and hurried to her side, running his hands in her hair, down the sides of her belly, everywhere he could get hold off in hopes to calm her down.

“Leslie, honey, what do you want? You said you were hungry and didn’t know what to eat so I told you I was going to the store. What do you want me to do?” Ben asked, hopeful that she’d tell him and it wouldn’t cause another outburst.

“I…I…” Leslie sobbed. “I don’t know. I’m so hungry, and I can’t remember you telling me that you were going to the store. I thought you were leaving me.”

Ben chuckled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly. “I could never leave you babydoll, but I’m going to need you to calm down, and think, really think, okay?”

Leslie hiccupped a few times and then the tears stopped, and she had this look of concentration on her face, like she was ready to take in Ben’s words this time. She had a sever case of pregnancy brain and the babies were absorbing all of her knowledge, making her feel useless and forgetful.

“What do you want me to do?” Ben asked again, holding her hands tightly.

“I want you to go to paunch burger,” Leslie finally said. “And get me a number three…with extra pickles and bacon.”

Ben slowly nodded, remembering her food order. “Alright, do you want me to write it down for you so you remember?”

Leslie shook her head and wiped her eyes. “N-no I’ll remember, promise.”

Ben kissed her again and slowly stood up, wary of another outburst coming his way, but Leslie just curled back onto the couch, and smiled softly when Ben wrapped a blanket around her.

“I’ll be ten minutes tops, okay? And if there’s a hold up I’ll call you, in the meantime I think you should close your eyes and nap before dinner” Ben told her as he walked back towards the door, grabbing his car keys.

Leslie nodded in agreement, and then promptly yawned loudly. “Alright, Benjamin, I love you.”

“I love you too” Ben called back as he walked out of the door, praying that there was no traffic and that the queue at paunch burger wasn’t long.

Because there most definitely will be hell to pay if he was later than ten minutes.


	63. 'Why are you so jealous?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a run in with Shauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt sent in by anon :)

“Ben, hi” Shauna called at him from across the corridor.

Ben paused and turned, grinning and waving cheerily at Shauna. “Hey, Shauna. How are you?”

“Good” Shauna beamed at him. “I was wondering if you would be able to give a statement in regards to Leslie’s press conference this afternoon.”

“Oh sure” Ben said, and quickly reeled off some information about how it was to talk about her plans to increase wellbeing in the citizens of Pawnee by encouraging them to be active for at lease one day of the week. It was something that she knew wouldn’t make her popular with some citizens, but at least the reporters would be able to put a positive spin on it.

At that moment, once Shauna had finished recording Ben’s statement, Leslie turned the corner and saw Ben talking to Shauna, and her blood boiled.

She hurried over as fast as she could, and quickly wrapped her arms around Ben, asserting her dominance.

Ben yelped in surprise as Leslie grabbed a hold of him. “Ow! Leslie, what are you doing?”

“Hi Shauna” Leslie said, ignoring Ben’s question. “I hope Ben’s not boring you with another story about Star Wars.”

“Oh not at all, I was just getting a statement from him about the article I’m writing about your press conference” Shauna explained with a cheery smile.

She then glanced at her watch and frowned. “I have to go, I’ve got a meeting, but thanks for this and I’ll see you around.”

Shauna turned on her heel, her dark brown hair swinging as she walked, and Leslie scowled as she walked away.

“Honey, can you let me go? You’re kind of hurting me” Ben mumbled, trying to shift himself from Leslie’s grasp.

Leslie finally let him go, and Ben rubbed his forearm delicately. “What was that about?”

Leslie blushed. “Sorry I just…I don’t really like Shauna talking to you, okay?”

Ben was now even more confused than before, but it soon hit him, Leslie acted like this when Shauna flirted with him back when they weren’t together, she was jealous.

“I get it” Ben said with a little smirk. “Why are you so jealous? You have nothing to worry about, goofball.”

Leslie puffed her cheeks out and grinded her teeth, making her look even more adorable, despite trying to look annoyed. “I just don’t like it, okay? It reminds me of that time when she was flirting with you and I thought you slept together and were having beautiful babies.”

Ben frowned. “Right, well that never happened, sure the flirting happened but none of the other stuff. You’ve got nothing to worry about, because I love you. Why have her when I’ve already found something perfect.”

Leslie immediately stopped grinding her teeth and her cheeks turned pink, her lips curved into a soft smile and she linked her arm back around Ben’s.

“I love you too,” Leslie said as she leaned in, kissing him soundly.


	64. "Better get your dad jokes ready"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie plans how to tell Ben that she's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun pregnancy prompt sent in by supervanillabear31!

She was pregnant.

Leslie Barbara Knope was pregnant.

She couldn’t think of anything else. Not the fact that they just got one of the best bands that ever graced the stages of Indiana to play at the Unity Concert, or the fact that Andy was still thinking that they were getting a dog as well as having a baby. No, she was just thinking about the baby growing inside of her.

A hand carefully skimmed the top of her still nauseous stomach. She wasn’t sure how far along she would be. Maybe a few weeks? It was hard to tell, she had been so busy she hadn’t noticed the lack of her period.

Leslie sighed and looked back at the copy of Time Magazine she was reading. She was so desperately trying to take her mind off the fact that she hadn’t heard from Ben in hours, and the last time they spoke it sounded like he was having a stroke.

She knew that he had gone to the winery with the others, so she could only assume he was currently absolutely trashed. Ben and wine did not go well together. He’d usually be a bit burry eyed after two small glasses.

What about the baby? What if he was so drunk tonight that she couldn’t tell him about the baby in fears that he wouldn’t remember in the morning. God she hoped he’d be sober by the time he got back. She wanted this to be a wonderful moment with crying and emotional, heartfelt talks. Not Ben being sloppy drunk.

Plus she had full custody of the toilet tonight. If Ben needed to puke he would have to wait for her morning sickness to subside. She had priority. 

She pursed her lips. What if he came back sober, and fine. How would she tell him? Should she just scream it at him when he walked through the door? Should she say ‘you better get your dad jokes ready’ in hopes that he’d understand?

She smirked and giggled. Ben would be that dad who would deliberately embarrass their child whenever he could. He made terrible puns and jokes all the time. She could imagine a blonde hair boy groaning and face palming at his accounting puns or a brunette haired girl shaking her head and grimacing at a terrible knock-knock joke.

Their child, their beautiful child. Boy or girl, it didn’t matter. It would never matter. All she wanted was a healthy baby. She had no doubts that Ben would be upset or angry about the surprise pregnancy. They had been trying not ten months ago, then the recall election kind of screwed over their chances. They were ready, more than ready in fact.

She was so engrossed with thoughts she didn’t notice Ben staggered through the doorway, his hair mussed and his usually clean suit was covered in dirt. When she did glance up finally, she didn’t notice the mud all over him, or the purple bags under his eyes. She just saw him, and a rush of affection bolted through her.

“Oh my god, Ben. I have so much to tell you!” Leslie said excitedly, standing up from the couch. “We got Land Ho to play at the Unity Concert”

She trailed off as she finally took in his appearance. The dirt clothes, the strange look on his face that Leslie recognised like he was having an epiphany.

Oh god he was steaming drunk.

“Whoa, what happened to you?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

“It doesn’t matter” Ben quickly said, taking her hands and sitting her back down on the couch. His hands felt weirdly sticky and he smelt of earth and blueberries.

“I thought I was upset because my parents are insane, but Ron kind of just showed me the real reason. I have so many childhood memories at that lakehouse and in the back of my mind I always pictured taking my kids or taking our kids there” Ben babbled frantically.

She didn’t miss the small smile that crept over his face.

“I want to start our family,” he continued, a warmth spreading across his face. “I mean, I know things are crazy but there’s no good time, and I want to do it, now.”

Leslie was smiling, kind of out of relief to realise that he wasn’t as wasted as she originally thought, but also out of happiness, because the love of her life just confessed that he wanted to start a family, right here, right now. And little did he know that they were already well under way with that plan.

Her eyes met his, and she felt her heart blossoming with love for Ben and their unborn child. “Well, buddy. I’ve got some good news for you.”

She didn’t have to say anything else. Ben knew. The hopeful look on his face turned into a knowing smile, and all Leslie could do was nod in confirmation.

They were having a baby.


	65. "Come watch my belly; it's frickin crazy!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and triplets fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great pregnancy prompt sent in by supervanillabear31.

Leslie stared intently at her pregnant belly, watching in amusement as it practically danced in front of her. 

She had two weeks to go before her c-section. And was more than ready to get these babies out of her. She wanted to hug and kiss them, and for them to stop kicking her bladder at all hours of the day. 

But right now, she watched with fascination as her babies kicked wildly, causing the skin to squirm every now and then.

“Babe, come here” she called.

She heard footsteps walking down the hall and Ben soon appeared in the doorway.

“What?”

“Come watch my belly; it’s frickin’ crazy!” she announced, beckoning him over.

“What’s going on?” Ben asked, climbing onto his side of the bed and propping himself up against the headboard next to Leslie.

“Look” she said again, pointing to the top right of her belly. Sure enough, the skin rippled again, and Ben let out a surprised chuckled.

“Is that them kicking? Does that not hurt?” Ben asked, rubbing the spot where one of their babies had kicked.

“Not really” Leslie said. “I think they are planning a jail break, though. I think they’re sick of being in there, all cramped up together.”

Ben chuckled again and kissed her belly. “Two more weeks, kids” he said into her belly.

He sat up and they both watched the kicks from their triplets. Ben lovingly rubbing every spot where a foot or a hand appeared.

“I mean, this is crazy. It’s amazing, of course, but your stomach literally looks like that scene from Alien. I’m half expecting one of them to come bursting out of your stomach” Ben said as he continued to watch in awe.

Leslie giggled, “give me two weeks and that will actually be happening to me, blood and everything.”

Ben grimaced. “I think I’d rather stay up top with your pretty face,” he said, kissing her lips, his hand still rubbing her stomach.


	66. "You look pretty hot in plaid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie in Ben's clothes making pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent by PawneeWafflesBen.
> 
> Also - HAPPY PANCAKE DAY!!!

Leslie eased herself out of Ben’s grasp as carefully as she could, he grumbled in his sleep and nuzzled into his pillow as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

She picked up his discarded plaid shirt that he was wearing yesterday and looked at it, it was one of her favourites on him. Blue and black plaids, he looked amazing in it. She buttoned it up across her chest and walked downstairs.

She hummed a tune as she got to her kitchen and cleared off last year’s newspapers from his dining table that she had been re-reading for fun. She wanted to cook Ben breakfast. It was the first night round at hers since they had gotten together. Leslie had to convince him to come over since he hard heard from Ann that her place that it was a crazy hoarder’s nest, and she wanted to commemorate it.

They had been based round April and Andy’s which involved lots of sneaking around and Leslie climbing out of Ben’s window at 5:30 in the morning to avoid being seen. It made sense to stay round theirs since she lived by herself, Ben just hated the mess.

Leslie poured the batter into the frying pan, and watched at they cooked. She swayed her hips as she flipped them, and jumped at the noise of clapping in the doorway.

She turned to see Ben standing there applauding her flipping skills. He looked positively bone-able, with wild, thick hair and small muscles on his arm that bulged slightly as he folded his arms.

“Good job” Ben grinned as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her away from the pancakes.

Leslie whined and protested. “They’ll burn,” she said as she gave him a quick peck and pulled away. 

She moved the cooked pancake onto a plate on the side, and was about to pour more of the mixture into the pan, when Ben pulled her away again, unable to keep his hands off her for a minute.

“You know you look really hot in plaid” he smirked at her.

Leslie felt her cheeks blush and she looked down at Ben’s shirt that she was wearing. “What are you talking about? I wear plaid all the time.”

“Okay, let me rephrase that” Ben cut in, “you look really hot in my plaid.”

Leslie giggled and stood on her tiptoes to meet Ben’s lips, his warm lips finding hers and his hands rubbing against her hips.

She should do this more often, she though, plaid and pancakes were a good combination.


	67. "Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben get stuck in a traffic jam. Prompt sent in by supervanillabear31.

“Oh man, look at that” Ben mumbled as his foot gently pressed down on the brake, letting the car roll gently into a stop behind a Prius that was in desperate need of a wash.

Leslie looked up and out of the windscreen; there was a huge traffic jam as far as the eye could see.

“Must be an accident or something” Ben mused as he put the brake lever. “Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while. Good thing you wanted to leave early for the airport, huh.”

Leslie nodded in agreement and carried on staring out in front of her. Her first trip to visit Ben in Washington hadn’t exactly been great. First the whole River Clean Up proposal went disastrously, and then Leslie nearly cried in front of Barbara Boxer and Olympia Snowe. Not her finest moment.

She couldn’t help it, but she was grumpy and hormonal and was pretty sure her period was right around the corner. And it didn’t help having Ben so far away, surrounded by D.C Amazonian women. 

“Are you ok?” Ben asked, taking a hand in his.

“I’m great. Wonderful” Leslie forced out, sounding incredibly fake.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “No you’re not. What’s wrong?”

Leslie sighed. “I just…can’t believe I ruined our first weekend by being cranky.”

Ben chuckled and ran his thumb over her knuckle. “You didn’t ruin it at all. You had a stressful few days, and I completely understand that. I just wish there was more I could do.”

Leslie smiled sadly. “You’re doing everything that I need right now. Just promise me that you aren’t going to run off with a Hot Rebecca while you are away.”

Ben smirked and kissed her hand. “Of course not. I’m only interested in one beautiful lady, and I’m extremely heartbroken that she has to go back home today.”

Leslie felt her cheeks blush. “Can I come again soon?”

“Of course, you don’t have to ask, you have a key to my place, just turn up whenever you want” Ben told her.

Leslie couldn’t help it; she pushed forward into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

Hey, they were stuck in traffic, she was sure they could fit in some making out for the last time. She had to make it count.

Also she wanted to leave her mark, maybe she’d give him a hickey to remind everyone in his office that he was taken.


	68. "You're going out dressed like that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie really doesn't want to get dressed up. Prompt sent in by supervanillabear31.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Ben was just adjusting his bow tie when he heard Leslie’s voice. He turned and frowned.

“You’re going out dressed like that?”

Tonight was the Tellenson Award banquet, a night that Leslie had described as the Oscars times the Grammys plus the Super Bowl. But she was standing in front of him wearing her stretchy Garfield shirt and sweatpants.

The only thing she had done was put her hair into a bun and applied lipstick.

“Are you sure?” Ben asked, walking over to her. “Because you look a little underdressed for the biggest night in government history.”

Her words, not his.

Leslie sighed. “Well, I was going to wear that new maternity dress that I got, but then I just felt so tired and I’m pregnant so I’m sure I can get away with this, right?”

Ben smiled sadly at her. “You know you can wear whatever you want and I will think you are beautiful, but you aren’t thinking straight. If I let you go out like that I’m sure I will never hear the end of it. Your make up is done, your hair looks great, how about we just get you out of these clothes and into that dress?”

Leslie sighed dramatically again as Ben pulled the shirt over her head. “Is this just a ploy to get me naked?”

“Maybe” Ben replied with a smirk as he knelt down to take off her pants. Not before kissing the bump on her stomach. She was three months pregnant and still quite small, but probably to Leslie, she seemed too big.

He led her over to the bed and sat her down as he pulled out the beautiful lilac maternity gown that she purchased last week. HE helped Leslie step into it and zipped it up for her.

“There” Ben said, admiring her. “You look beautiful. So beautiful, all eyes are going to be on you tonight.”

“And you don’t think I look fat?”

“Good lord, no” Ben quickly said, taking her hands. “You look stunning, and you are carrying our babies and that just adds to your existing beauty.”

Leslie smiled at him and stoop on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I love you so much, my sexy triple Daddy.”

“And I love you” Ben replied, “my sexy triple Mama.”


	69. "You're so clingy; I love it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben's first morning together. Prompt sent in by supervanillabear31.

It was the morning after they kissed for the first time when Leslie noticed it.

Just how cuddly Ben truly was, the way he wrapped himself around her and curled into a ball when they slept together.

She also noticed how much he slept, and it was a lot.

All she wanted to do was wake up and cook him homemade waffles, but he wasn’t moving for anyone any time soon. It was coming up to 8am and she had been lying there for nearly two hours, just waiting for him to move.

But…nothing. 

All she got were contented sighs and snores.

Carefully, Leslie peeled away his arms and shifted away, causing Ben to moan and whimper, and pull her back into his arms.

“No” he mumbled sleepily. “Stay.”

Leslie sighed. “You are so clingy; I love it. But right now I really need to get up and make breakfast.”

Ben groaned and turned over, looking at his phone for the time. “Babe, it’s 8am on a Saturday. Stay in bed a little longer, please?”

Babe.

That small word made Leslie’s heart skip several beats.

And she couldn’t say no after that.

“All right, if you insist” Leslie murmured, climbing back under the sheets and tucking herself into his arms.

“Mm” Ben hummed. “This is nice.”

And his kissed the top of her head and Leslie’s heart fluttered in her chest.

“It is” she replied, nuzzling into him.


	70. "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben take a visit to JJ's after finding out the sex of the babies. Prompt sent in by Supervanillabear31

“I don’t think I’ll be able to fit into a JJ’s booth for much longer,” Leslie groaned as Ben carefully helped her get comfortable.

“Don’t worry, if you get too big I can do waffle runs for you. I’m pretty sure JJ will miss the company, though” Ben said, as he signalled a waitress, who recognised them and knew their order well, she nodded at them at went to the kitchen to give them their order.

Leslie was now five months pregnant, and getting around was starting to be a challenge for her. They still tried to make it out every Sunday for waffles at JJ’s, but Leslie was starting to slow down, and Ben was sure he’d be the delivery boy sooner or later for her.

Today, however, wasn’t a Sunday. It was a Thursday, and he and Leslie decided to have waffles as a treat.

Because they had just found out the sex of their babies. They would be expecting two boys and a girl in a few months time.

Leslie rubbed the top of her bump and smiled. “Two boys and a girl, can you believe that?”

“I still can’t get my head around the fact that you are carrying three babies” Ben replied. 

It was true, sometimes he’s look at Leslie and her growing belly and marvel in the fact that she was doing all the hard work, it was tough on her, Leslie wasn’t one to slow down and relax, but she had to adapt to care for the triplets. 

He reached out and took her hand in his. “I’m really happy, Leslie. These babies are going to be so unbelievably loved, and you are doing amazingly.”

“Thanks” Leslie beamed at her husband, just as the waitress came over, placing a stack of waffles and Leslie’s own can of whipped cream in front of her and BLT with fries in front of Ben.

“We’ll have to start researching names,” Leslie said as she squirted whipped cream all over her waffles. “Maybe we should look at the names of the supreme court for ideas?”

“Maybe” Ben grinned, and the frowned as Leslie reached over, taking a couple of fries from his plate. “Hey! You have your own lunch.”

Leslie glared at him. “Sharing is caring, Wyatt. Now give me your fries.”

Ben smirked and pushed his plate over towards Leslie, letting her take as many fries as she wanted.

He wasn’t going to take food away from a pregnant woman any time soon, he knew that there would be hell to pay if he did.


	71. I think I might be falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben during the 'Farmer's Market' episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by anon on tumblr.

“Well the good thing is that it’s not broken. You can move it,” Leslie said after inspecting Ben’s wrist and putting into practise the small amount of medical knowledge she had picked up from Ann.

Ben rolled his wrist a few times and winced. “I guess that’s true. Wow, you were right. Our love made Ron really angry.”

Leslie giggled sweetly. About two minutes later, Ron had been standing in the room next to them, practically sweltering with rage while Leslie and Ben engaged in some loving exchanges.

“I liked that earlier,” Leslie then said. “You pretending to fall in love with me over my report. There’s nothing sexier then when your hard work gets appreciated, especially by the new City Manager.”

Ben grinned. “It really was an excellent report, Ms Knope.”

Leslie hummed and kissed Ben’s cheek. “And those slacks really do make your butt look amazing.”

Ben clutched his chest and gasped dramatically. “Good lord. I think it’s happening. I think I might be falling in love with you again.”

Leslie cackled as she climbed into Ben’s lap. “Oh really? Well that’s good because I might be falling in love with you again too.”

A few minutes later, the door to Ben’s office was locked while he kept reminding her how wonderful her report was, all whilst being buried between her thighs.


	72. "What? Does that feel good?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie helps take care of new father Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in on tumblr by Benjis-cool-times.

Leslie was unbelievably bored.

Bed rest sucked. Like, it really sucked. All she wanted was to get out of bed and take care of her newborns and get back to work and have lots of new parent sex with Ben.

Annoyingly her lady parts were off limits for six weeks while her body healed after her caesarean, and Ben made her stay in bed to ensure that she didn’t hurt herself.

Leslie was adamant that her body was healing just fine. But every time she made the short trip to the bathroom, her body rebelled and she was found stuck on the toilet seat multiple times, doubled over and whining in pain.

It was just so frustrating. Leslie was used to being active all the time. Having to spend practically every day in bed was just exhaustingly dull in itself. Not to mention that she hated letting Ben have all the fun with taking care of their babies.

Although right now it didn’t seem like fun. Ben was trying to put the babies down for a nap and one particular baby, she was sure it was Stephen, refused to sleep and kept crying loudly.

She could hear Ben trying to soothe the baby to no avail. All she wanted was to just push herself out of bed and down the hall to help him. Maybe Stephen wanted his Mommy? It was possible. The triplets seemed to switch between picking their favourite parent to snuggle with.

Finally Ben drearily walked into the bedroom, he looked exhausted with huge bags under his eyes and clothed in a spit-up stained shirt that she was sure he had been wearing since Tuesday.

“They’re finally asleep,” Ben yawned as he collapsed face first onto his side of the bed.

Leslie giggled and reached over, palming his back. “Good job, babe.”

She couldn’t help but notice how tense Ben’s back felt. The muscles were jarred and tough to touch. Poor Ben. He needed some TLC as well.

Ever so gently, Leslie started pressing her hands into the sore muscles, causing Ben to moan softly into his pillow.

“What? Does that feel good?” Leslie asked, a grin etching across her face. Of course it felt good, Leslie knew that noise, it usually made an appearance during sex.

“Good lord, yes,” Ben sighed as he turned his head. “I’m supposed to be looking after you though.”

Leslie leaned over carefully and kissed Ben’s forehead. “Right now let me do this. Then we can nap together, and maybe get the triplets in for a cuddle when they are awake.”

Ben closed his eyes and grinned sleepily. “That sounds great.”

And he continued to moan in approval as Leslie carried on kneading the flesh on his back.


	73. "Just pretend to be my date."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben. High School AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in on tumblr by Benjis-cool-times

Leslie hummed nervously as she toyed with the hem of her dress. The school hall was starting to pack out, filled with her fellow students, dancing and having a wonderful night.

She should be in there with them, drinking punch and having fun. But she wasn’t.

Because Mark blew her off at the last minute to go to the dance with Susie Myers instead.

It happened two weeks ago. Leslie cried to Ann and her mom, insisting that she wasn’t going to go. Ann told her to come and have fun just to spite Mark. Her mom told her to go because she had spent a lot of money on a dress and wanted her to show it off to make him jealous.

But now Leslie was too afraid to even show her face. She could see him in there, grinding against Susie like a cat in heat and constantly being told off by the chaperones for indecency.

Ann was in there with Chris, she had begged her to come in with them, but Leslie said she needed a moment and told Ann that she’d find her later, so Leslie sat on a bench just outside of the school, allowing the fresh air to try and soothe her anxieties.

She took a deep breath, desperately trying to psyche herself up to go in. She could spend an hour there, just one hour and then drive home. It was going to be fine. 

“Why aren’t you inside?”

Leslie jumped at the voice and looked up. It was only Ben Wyatt, that stupid jerkface in her calculus class.

She swallowed and looked down at her shoes. “I’m just waiting.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Waiting for who?”

Leslie bit her lip and looked at Ben, dare she even say it but he looked incredibly handsome. A suit that fitted perfectly on him, making his body look even more slender and taut than usual, and a blue tie around his neck that made his brown eyes pop.

“Just… someone,” Leslie mumbled, looking back at her shoes.

Ben sighed. “I know what happened between you and Mark.”

Leslie looked back up. “How did –”

“Mark was bragging about Susie sucking his dick or something in the locker room the other day,” Ben shrugged. “Sorry… you didn’t need to know that. But he’s an ass. You can do so much better than him.”

Leslie blinked. He was right. She could do better than him. She was Leslie freaking Knope. She’d turn any situation into a positive. She could walk into that hall right now dateless and not care at all.

Only this was High School… And she’d be the laughing stock of the school if she went in dateless. Sure, it wouldn’t matter in a year or so. But she wanted to run for the Student Council next month. She needed some people to respect her enough to vote.

She looked up wearily at Ben. She had an idea, but whether he’d go through with it or not, was another story.

“Can you do me a favour?” Leslie asked meekly.

Ben pursed his lips. “I guess?”

“ _Canyoupretendtobemydate?_ ”

“Whoa, slow down and say that again in English?” Ben quickly cut in, and Leslie exhaled loudly.

“I said… Can you pretend to be my date? Just for when we walk in?”

Ben looked alarmed. “Wait, what?”

“Look,” Leslie said as she stood up, placing her hands firmly around Ben’s forearms and… wow. Those were some hidden muscles in there. “Just pretend to be my date for like an hour or two. Then you can go and ogle at Cindy Eckert like I know you’ve been wanting to do since you turned up.”

Ben scowled at Leslie, and then sighed. “Well it’s a good thing that I’m dateless too and Cindy decided to go with Martin Klein instead. I’m in.”

Leslie pulled back slightly. “Are you sure? I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine. It’s totally cool and I’m not insecure about going in alone, no siree –”

“Leslie,” Ben held up a hand to stop her from talking. “It’ll be fun. Let’s do it, plus we both have to keep an eye on Ann and Chris, we can just be their pretend-date-chaperones tonight.”

Leslie breathed a small sigh of relief. “Alright. Lead the way then, my fake prom date.”

Ben pushed the door open and bowed. “Milady,” he said as Leslie walked past him, shoving him with a cackle as she did.


	74. "I think you'll be happy to know that I'm not wearing any underwear."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben's first date as a bonafide couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by Supervanillabear31.

Ben turned up at Leslie’s front door with a brightly coloured bunch of flower that reminded him of the wildflower mural on the first floor. All for Leslie of course.

Tonight was the night of their first date after publicly coming clean with their relationship. Ben had resigned, and Leslie’s campaign managers had quit. But tonight none of that mattered. Because tonight they could hold hands in front of people. Ben could pull out her chair like a gentleman and they could kiss too. That was the part he was looking forward to the most.

No more secret kisses. He could grab her in front of a crowd on the street and pull her to his lips if he wanted to. He wouldn’t, of course. Be he could quite easily if he wanted to.

Leslie opened the door and her eyes lit up when she spied the bouquet of flowers. “For me?” she asked as she let Ben inside.

“Of course,” Ben smirked as he handed them to her. “Only the finest for my lady.”

Leslie grinned and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a vase and filling it with water and then pushing several stacks of magazines off a chest of drawers, giving the flowers pride of place.

She then let Ben pull her into his arms and kiss her all over. His hands raking over her body and tugging at the fabric of the purple dress she was wearing.

“I like this,” Ben said, as his hands grazed across her stomach and chest. “Really sexy.”

Leslie blushed and tucked her hands under the lapels of Ben’s suit jacket, pulling him in for another kiss. “And I must say you are looking pretty handsome too, Mr Wyatt,” she said after they pulled away.

“Why thank you,” Ben grinned, placing one last kiss on her neck before pulling away, earning a whine from Leslie.

“I wish we could stay here all night, but we have dinner reservations to make,” Ben said, handing Leslie her coat and opening the door again.

“Alright,” Leslie said, pulling on her coat and making her way towards the open door. She then paused, and peered back over her shoulder at Ben. “Oh. One more thing. I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Ben’s boner was practically instant.


	75. "Go then, leave. See if I care"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Leslie and Ben in drama club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by anon on tumblr.

“Go then, leave!” Leslie wailed loudly, flinging her arms around. “See if I care.”

Ben winced and rubbed his ear. “It’s a little too dramatic.”

Leslie sighed, her arms dropping back to her side. “It’s _drama club_ , Ben. It’s supposed to be dramatic.”

“But not like that,” Ben replied, setting his script down. “If you said that like with an low angry tone that’s not shouting, you’d be able to convey the message that Jessica is so angry that she doesn’t care what happens to Lewis. Like this.”

Ben towered over Leslie, his teeth slightly bared. “Go then, leave,” he growled at her. See if I care.”

Leslie blinked. “Oh that’s good. I like that. You’re a dark horse, Ben. I didn’t think you’d be so good at acting.”

He wasn’t. In fact, Ben hated being on stage, in front of cameras, Ben only joined drama club because a certain Cindy Eckert had joined. Only to find for their first assignment he had been paired up with Leslie Knope, that annoying girl from his Spanish class, rather than getting to do a break up and make up scene with Cindy.

She was partnered with Mark, and he was sure that they were very much enjoying the kiss scene at the end. 

Only Ben found that being paired with Leslie, he was able to recite the lines with ease, and they helped better each other.

“You should tell me when you want to rehearse the kiss scene,” Leslie said as she marked notes on his script. “Y’know. So I can chew gum or something beforehand.”

Ben chuckled. “You’re fine. We should look to doing it soon though.”

Leslie nodded. “Well we could run through the lines now? And then we can meet tomorrow before fourth period and quickly rehearse?” 

“That sounds good,” Ben said, sitting down next to her.

Leslie opened up her script. “Okay, so let’s go from Lewis’s line at the top of page 4.”

“Uh…okay. Um… I’m not leaving you, Jessica. The fate of the world rests with you and your magic violin.”

Good lord. Who wrote this script? 

“I can do this without you,” Leslie read from the page.

“Want a bet?” Ben read, looking up at Leslie. This was the line that initiated the kiss between Jessica and Lewis. Ben licked his lips and Leslie looked at him. Okay, she was really cute. Adorable red lips and pink cheeks and bright blue eyes. Eyes that he could easily get lost in.

Ben found himself leaning in before he could stop himself.

Their lips brushed briefly against each other. Ben could taste her strawberry lip balm and sighed into her, tucking his hand around her neck to feel more of her.

Leslie looked flushed as Ben pulled away. Her eyes wide and lips parted from where Ben had just been.

“Y-Yes,” Leslie stammered. “That was good, that’s how Lewis would kiss I think.”

She squeaked and buried her head back into her script, frantically writing notes down, and Ben could only laugh.

Maybe drama club was going to be fun after all.


	76. "I pick the worst ones"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben High School AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by PawneeWafflesBen on tumblr.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ben asked as he climbed up onto the wall next to Leslie. Her legs were dangling over a small section of the raised wall, underneath a trashcan. Ben thought about jokingly asking her about how she got up there, but thought better of it.

Leslie hummed and took a bite from the apple she had in her hands. She then grimaced and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

“I pick the worst ones,” she mumbled as she looked ahead of her. Ben looked in the direction and sighed. There, in front of them, was Mark and Cindy. Her tongue was in his mouth and his hands were trailing dangerously low towards her short skirt.

“Me too, Knope,” Ben exhaled. “They can have each other though, I don’t care anymore.”

“We kissed once, you know?” Leslie mumbled, gesturing at Mark. “Last year at Tom’s party. He’ll refuse to admit it though, and if you do ask him about it he’ll just insist that he was drunk.”

“He’s an ass,” Ben said a little loudly, maybe he hoped that Mark would turn around. But he didn’t, he carried on feeling up Cindy. “You deserve better.”

Leslie looked at him. “How come?”

“Because you’re sweet and funny, you don’t deserve something like him who’s just going to pretend that nothing happened between you,” Ben said. Leslie could tell he was getting annoyed from the tone in his voice. It was the same tone she heard whenever Andy tried to set fire to his homework using a Bunsen burner.

Leslie smiled gently at him and tucked a curl behind her hair. “Thank you. I really needed that. Ann told me that I don’t need a boyfriend and that I should enjoy being single.”

That made Ben’s heart jolt in his chest. “Well… you never know when the right person might come along.”

He jumped off the wall. “How are you getting home from school?”

“Walking as usual,” Leslie said, “I’m sixteen in three months so then I’ll finally get my licence.”

Ben smirked at her. “How about I meet you here after school and I’ll walk you home? I left my car at home anyway.”

Leslie’s eyes lit up. “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course,” Ben said, folding his arms across his chest. “Maybe I’ll buy you some skittles or something too.”

Leslie beamed at him. “Yes please! That sounds great.”

She reached down and Ben took her hands, helping her jump off the wall. He slung his arm around her and she nuzzled into his touch.

“Hey, I was going to ask, how did you get up on that wall anyway? You’re so short.”

Ben laughed out loud as Leslie shoved him.


	77. The New Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets his new co-star for his show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt sent in by Bookworm03.

“They’ve cast the next assistant for you,” Ben’s agent, Elizabeth, said as she puttered around his trailer. “Hopefully this’ll boost ratings.”

Ben rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette. “Yeah, sure, whatever,” he mumbled as he stared out of the trailer. He had kissed good ratings goodbye long ago.

The Strange World was in its fifth season, three seasons too long in Ben’s opinion. When he was cast in the show as the main character, ‘Professor Smartbrain’ he was fresh out of drama school and desperate to make it big. Sure, the show was a hit in the first two seasons, but people soon grew bored of it. It was the same thing, Professor Smartbrain would discover some new paranormal phenomena and he and his usually bumbling assistant would save the day.

Only the show had overstayed its welcome on the network, and people got bored. So in a desperate bid to save it, they recast the role of the assistant several times, trying to find what works. 

The network went through a series of men to find the perfect assistant to Ben’s character. They went with stupid and slow men, broad men with attitude problems. None of them worked out and were usually replaced when the next season rolled around.

“When will I get to meet the newest casualty?” Ben asked, stubbing his cigarette out on a nearby ashtray. “Has he been in anything I would know?”

Elizabeth cleared her throat. “Um… she has just graduated from drama school. Top in her class. First to snap an agent. We’d be a fool not to try her out.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he’d ever have a woman playing his assistant. Sure, he was all for equal opportunities for women and he was very much aware of a petition going around from die-hard fans to get a woman assistant on the show. Did the network finally get it right this time?

There was a knock on the door to Ben’s trailer and Elizabeth opened it. “Ah, speak of the devil. Ben, this is Leslie, she’ll be playing your new assistant, Effie.”

Ben looked over, just in time to see a petite blonde enter his trailer. She extended a hand out to Ben and beamed at him.

“Hi! It’s great to meet you, I can’t wait to get started.”

Ben found that words failed him as he shook Leslie’s hand. She was everything that the show needed, fresh faced, young, and dare he even think it but she was pretty attractive.

“I’ll leave you both to get acquainted,” Elizabeth said as she vacated the trailer, leaving Ben and Leslie in an uncomfortable silence.

“Um… I was just wondering if I could ask you a few things?” Leslie asked, tentatively taking a seat opposite Ben. “Since you’ve been on the show for so long.”

“Sure,” Ben managed to choke out, he found himself lighting another cigarette to calm his nerves.

“Well. I read the script for episode one, and it just seems a bit… blah to me,” Leslie said, wrinkling her nose.

Ben was impressed. He hadn’t even read through episode one yet, they weren’t shooting for another week. Today was just promotional pictures being taken.

He raised an eyebrow. “You want to tell the writers how to do their job?”

Leslie winced. “Well. That’s a little mean, but constructive criticism goes a long way. For example, Effie is such a damsel in distress. Why don’t we make her an ass kicking, I don’t need any help, kind of girl.”

Ben smirked at her. “That would be interesting.”

“And there could be a dynamic between her and Smartbrain, like he really doesn’t like her at first and they argue constantly –”

“And then they fall in love?”

Leslie blushed. “I-I don’t know. Maybe? It just seems like every episode is the same. You surely have ideas of your own?”

Ben thought for a moment. “I’ve always wanted to have an arc where Smartbrain’s assistant ends up being an alien or something, and he has to decide whether or not to kill them.”

Leslie’s eyes lit up. “Ooh that’s good. I like that.” She looked down at her script. “We should write a few episodes and see where that gets us.”

Ben leaned on the table, his cigarette dangling between his lips. “I like that idea a lot, Ms Knope.”

This time, it was Leslie who was lost for words as she stared from Ben’s lips up to his eyes.


	78. The 7:19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers meeting on a train AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by PawneeWafflesBen.

Every morning, it was the same.

Leslie would pile onto the 7:19 to Union Station in Washington, along with other busy commenters. She’d always stand. There were never any seats when she got on board, and if she was fortunate enough to get a seat, she usually offered it to the elderly or a pregnant woman.

Leslie didn’t mind standing. She’d her book that she was reading out and make sure she was holding on to one of the handles above her and carry on with her journey.

She had gotten to know the faces around her, there was the business man who would always grumble if he didn’t get a seat, the woman with two kids who were usually bickering, and…

And the man who always stood next to her, head buried in a newspaper. But would always give her a polite nod and smile.

She didn’t know his name. But she remembered the first time she saw him. It was a Monday, and said man was dressed in a fine suit and kept nervously adjusting his tie. Leslie had assumed it must have been his first day or something.

When they both got off at Union Station, she gave him a friendly nod and smile, wanting to reassure him that it was all going to be ok.

The next day he was there again, and returned the smile and nod, Leslie blushed and looked away.

After that they had a series of interactions. But never enough to find out each other’s names. One Thursday the train made a sudden stop and the man staggered forward, almost knocking Leslie to the floor. He quickly recovered, apologised and went back to reading his paper, a little flushed.

Another Wednesday morning, they both caught each other’s eyes and smiled.

“That’s a good book you’re reading,” he told her.

Leslie nodded. She had been reading ‘Dreams from My Father.’ “I know, this is the fifth time I’ve read this.”

The man looked impressed and let out a small whistle. “Wow, you really do like it. Don’t let me keep you.”

He grinned and went back to reading.

There was also the time she didn’t see him for three days and was worried something had happened to him. He had come back though, with a bundle of tissues in his hand and sneezing into them every now and then. Leslie had handed him a fresh packet of tissues before he got off, and he mumbled a nasally ‘thanks’ to her.

Those small interactions made Leslie’s mornings so much brighter. And the days she didn’t see him broke her a tiny bit. She found herself growing impatient as the train trailed into his station and her heart burst as she saw him on the platform.

This morning was no exception. As the train pulled into the next platform and slowed to a stop, Leslie’s eyes scanned the platform. There her was, smoothing down his tie and heading towards the train doors.

Leslie lowered her head back down, pretending to read as the man took his usual place next to her. He put his briefcase on the floor and unfolded the newspaper from under his arm.

She looked up and smiled. “Good morning,”

“Morning,” the man smiled back. God he was just so handsome, wild brown hair that couldn’t be tamed no matter how much hair product he put in it. He was always dressed so smartly and his cologne was hypnotising.

This was it; she was going to do it. When they both got off the train she was going to ask him out on a date.

Leslie had been building herself up for this moment, but usually chickened out. She was afraid he’d turn her down or admit that he has a gorgeous girlfriend who was probably running her own company or something.

The two spent their journey in silence until the train stopped at Union Station. Leslie hitched her bag over her shoulder and followed the other passengers off the train.

She was right behind him, all she had to do was catch his attention and hope for the best. However, just as she was about to open her mouth, the man rubbed the back of his neck and turned around.

“Um… I hope this isn’t too weird but. Would you like to go out sometime, just for a coffee or something? It’s just… the best part of my morning is when I get to see you,” the man said, looking hopeful.

Leslie’s heart did a loop-de-loop. “Oh! Well… I was actually going to ask you the exact same thing,” she admitted sheepishly.

The man smiled. “Great. Okay, well, I’m Ben Wyatt.”

“Leslie Knope,” Leslie replied, smiling sweetly back at him.

“There’s a great coffee place not too far from my office. We could meet there?” Ben asked, he ripped a piece off from the newspaper and scribbled an address on it, handing it over. “My number is there too.”

Leslie took it, her hands trembling slightly. “Ok, great. I’ll give you my number too.”

She took his pen and ripped another chunk from the paper. After her number she doodled a little heart – she couldn’t resist.

“I finish at 5,” Ben said, folding her number up and placing it in his pocket. “I’ll meet you then?”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Leslie exclaimed.

Ben gave her a cheerful nod and smiled again. “I’ll see you at 5 then, Leslie.”

“Yes, I can’t wait,” Leslie replied cheerfully.

She skipped all the way to her office.


	79. The School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exes meeting after years of not speaking AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by PawneeWafflesBen.

“No,” Leslie gasped, quickly turning back around to the table. “Ben the jerk is here?”

“Ben?” Ann questioned, scanning the room.

“Yeah, you remember? That asshole who broke up with me the day before my finals? Like, who does that?” Leslie hissed, frantically trying to pull Ann around as to not draw attention.

“Oh yeah, I remember him,” Ann said, taking a sip from her champagne.

Leslie immediately regretted insisting that she and Ann go to this school reunion. She thought she’d be in a room filled with people that she loved to spend time with; instead she now couldn’t stop thinking about the jerkface that broke her heart all those years ago.

“Why don’t you just go over and be civil?” Ann asked. “You look great, your boobs are spectacular. Just act coy and cool, you’ll be fine.”

Leslie frowned. How much had Ann had to drink?

Still, she ran a hand through her hair to tousle her curls and took a deep breath, and then finished her glass of champagne.

Leslie made her away across the room to where Ben was talking with a group of old classmates.

“Hello, Benjamin,” Leslie said boldly and Ben turned around.

“Leslie Knope?” Ben’s eyes widened. “Wow, how have you been?”

He looked like he wanted to step in for a hug, but changed his mind last minute.

“I’ve been good,” Leslie said, sticking her nose into the air, this was how coy people acted, right? “I’ve been dating a lot of people.”

God. Why did she say that?

“Oh well… that’s great,” Ben mumbled. “Look, I can tell you’re still a little bitter about-”

“I’m not bitter,” Leslie cut in. “I told you. I’ve dated lots.”

“Right,” Ben rubbed the back of his neck. “Can we talk outside? It’s just getting a little stuffy in here.”

Leslie sighed and grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “Fine.”

Ben led her outside to a bench where they used to sit when they were high schoolers all those years ago. This was where he kissed her for the first time. This was where they shared study notes for algebra. This was where he broke up with her because they were going to different colleges.

“I only came here tonight because I’d hoped to see you,” Ben admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Leslie blinked. “Oh… wait what? But you broke up with me?”

“Yeah, and it was the biggest mistake of my life,” Ben said. “I did college and sure I dated girls, but I missed you so much. It’s been ten years of not seeing your beautiful face or hearing your loud but wonderful laugh. And seeing you tonight, not a sixteen year old girl anymore but a beautiful woman. I just… want to go back to how we were.”

Leslie swallowed a huge gulp of her champagne. “Are you asking me out?”

Ben grinned, “yeah I guess I am.”

Leslie looked around a little alarmed. She was ready for a screaming match where hurtful things would have been said (mainly from her.) She didn’t expect her ex to ask her out on a date.

“Um… I’m quite busy –”

“I know, you date a lot of people,” Ben smirked. That smirk she loved and loathed.

“I’m free tomorrow evening?” Leslie finally said, and Ben nodded.

“That works. You know JJ’s is still open around here? You want to blow this and get some waffles? I know you love them,” Ben asked, raising his eyebrow and stretching out his hand.

Leslie’s mouth started salivating. She hadn’t been to JJ’s in years. Waffles in Washington just didn’t compare.

“I’d love to,” she said, taking his hand and standing up.


	80. Jock and the Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by Supervanillabear31.

“The answer is 92,” Leslie announced proudly. Mr Franks gave her a nod of confirmation and wrote the answer on the board.

“Correct, Miss Knope. And well done.” Mr Franks said.

“Nerd,” a voice coughed in the back of the class, followed by snickers all around her. Leslie blushed and slunk back down in her chair.

She glanced around to try and see who had made the comment. She assumed it was Lindsey. She was always making horrid comments like that. She could see Lindsey in her cheerleading uniform with an arm draped around Mark Brendanawicz. It made everything so much worse that she liked Mark, and Lindsey was all over him.

Lindsey caught Leslie’s eyes and raised her eyebrows at her smugly, as if to tell her that she didn’t care what she thought about her snide remark. Then she leaned over to the desk in front of her where Cindy Eckert was sat and started whispering to her. Cindy let out a giggle and looked over at the guy sat next to her, Ben Wyatt, the tall, slim guy on the baseball team. He looked at Cindy, and frowned. Leslie watched as it looked like he faked a laugh to please her and turned back to the attention of the teacher.

His eyes met Leslie’s briefly, and he gave her a gentle smile.

Leslie spun back around, her cheeks redder than ever as Mr Franks called for the attention of the class.

Soon, the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Leslie stuffed her books into her bag and hurried out of the building. The last thing she wanted was to get stuck between Lindsey and Cindy.

She’d usually walk home with Ann, but she was watching Chris at track meet.

“I like Star Wars, everyone thinks that’s nerdy.”

Leslie jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. She turned around to see Ben, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his varsity jacket.

“And I get good grades,” he shrugged. “I usually lie when the guys ask me what I get on tests.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Leslie asked.

“Because I don’t like the way those guys are treating you,” Ben said, walking closer to her. Leslie could smell his earthy cologne.

“By those guys you mean your friends?”

Ben shrugged again. “Mark’s a teammate, Lindsey cheers for us and Cindy is Lindsey’s friend. I don’t like them; they just think we’re all part of a team because of baseball. And that we should all pick on the same people.”

He smirked at her. “I like you, Knope. You’re smart; you stand up for what’s right. Don’t let those girls get you down.”

Leslie nodded. “Thank you.”

“Which way are you walking?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Um… Rosebury Avenue,” Leslie said quietly.

“Cool, I’m over on Evergreen Lane, that’s like the next road over, I never knew that,” he pulled his bag over his shoulder. “Want to walk home together?”

Leslie blinked. Was this a prank? She expected Lindsey and Cindy to jump out of the nearby bushes and dump paint on her. Instead, Ben nodded to the direction of their homes and she followed.

She was still uneasy and kept looking over her shoulder and jumping at any sounds that she heard.

“Are you cold?” Ben asked, “You’re all jumpy.”

Without hesitating, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Here.”

Leslie blushed furiously and mumbled a thank you, Ben just chuckled and look at his surroundings.

“Have you ever been to JJ’s?” He asked as he pointed to the rundown diner.

“Yes,” Leslie piped up. “They do the best waffles.”

Ben smiled at her. “Well, Knope, it’s your lucky day. You get a varsity jacket and some waffles.”

He put a hand on her back and led her into the direction of JJ’s. While Leslie still reeled in the comment about his jacket.


	81. Forbidden Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a society where their love is taboo AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by Supervanillabear31.

“Ben?” 

Leslie called out in a hushed whisper as she looked around. It was pitch black aside from the light of her lantern. But this was the only place they could meet without getting caught.

She shivered and pulled her jacket up around her neck, hoping that he’d hurry before the raccoons came out.

Suddenly there was a rustling close by and Leslie squeaked and jumped back.

“Relax, it’s me.”

“Ben!” Leslie breathed out, relieved as he staggered out from behind some bushes.

“Sorry I’m let,” he said as he brushed leaves from his clothes. “I had to wait for my dad to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now,” Leslie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips to his.

The night was the only time they could meet and act like a couple. During the day, Ben could be dragged away, flogged on the square for all to see until his death. And Leslie would be banned from ever leaving the house again, branded as someone who dared to be involved with an Eagletonian.

Leslie was from Pawnee, while Ben was from the neighbouring town of Eagleton. The towns were in a constant war with each other. Anyone who dared to cross into the Pawnee boarder would be whipped to death, anyone who crossed over into Eagleton would be left hanging in their dungeons until they starved.

Ben would never allow Leslie to risk her life to come to see him, so he always made the dangerous journey across. He was small and knew a route, which evaded the guards on the boarder. 

Ben’s hands wandered down Leslie’s back, rubbing every part of her skin through her nightdress. “I missed you so much.”

“I miss you too,” Leslie choked out, tears filling her eyes.

“Hey, please don’t cry, I told you, we’ll figure this out,” Ben said, pulling away and cupping her face.

“We’ll run away one day. Once I get enough money from work I’ll get us both out of here. We’ll take Sebastian and ride anywhere you want.”

Leslie nodded. She didn’t want to leave her mom or Pawnee. But it was the only way she’d ever get to spend time with the love of her life. 

“You promise?” she asked.

Ben grinned and kissed her nose. “I promise, babydoll.”


	82. "I told you not to fall in love with me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to learn a monologue for drama class. 
> 
> Leslie/Ben in drama club AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by anon on tumblr.

Ben took slow steps around the table, like he had done a million times now. He had rehearsed his monologue to death and now it was time to show it to the rest of the drama club’s members, Leslie included.

He studied her face for a brief moment as he turned to the front of the stage. Her eyes bright and hopeful, the same look she gave him when he rehearsed in front of her and kept forgetting his lines. 

It flashed through his mind for a brief second. Those rehearsals and make out sessions in her bedroom when her mom was still at work. He’d stumble over the first few lines and get frustrated. He wasn’t good at learning lines. Sure, he could memorise numbers and equations with no problem, but asking him to learn a Shakespearian sonnet was like asking him to run through Ramsett Park at night and not get a single racoon scratch.

He remembered when she took his hands in her tiny ones, rubbing the backs of his knuckles when he just couldn’t remember what line came after the next. She was calming and soothing, and eased all of his worries.

“I’ll tell you what,” she’d said as she walked over to her iPod, which was hooked up to her speakers. “Why don’t we just put music on and relax.”

Ben agreed to that, and soon, the sounds of U2’s ‘I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For’ filled the room.

Ben flopped down on Leslie’s bed, and she joined him, tangling their fingers together.

“We could try something else? Like methods to help you remember the lines?”

“I thought you said we were resting,” Ben replied, his eyes closed.

“Well, we can still talk about it,” Leslie said. “It’s in there. You’re just getting too stressed to remember anything. So how about this? Just close your eyes and start from the beginning, no rush, no hurry. Just let the words come out.”

Ben rolled his eyes, but still closed them. He took a deep breath and felt Leslie clasp his hand in hers again.

“Alright, first line?”

“You shouldn’t have come back here. There’s nothing that I can do for you now,” Ben breathed out, his heart pounding.

He swallowed. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I’m worthless. Nothing good can ever come from us being together.”

“Good,” he heard Leslie say. “Next line?”

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” Ben said, the words magically coming back to him, as if they had heard his prayers and decided to stick in his brain.

Leslie giggled. “Too late for that.”

“Hey!” Ben said, opening his eyes and leaning over. “This is a monologue, not a duologue!”

Then it hit him. “Wait,” he frowned at her. “What did you say?”

“I said it’s too late for that…for me not to fall in love with you,” Leslie mumbled, biting on her lower lip.

Ben’s shocked expression changed, and he soon found himself smirking. “Oh. Well. I don’t know how to tell you this, but I read the end of the play and it doesn’t end well for the main characters.”

He pulled on her shoulders, rolling her onto her side so that she was facing him. “But for the play about Leslie and Ben’s life. I’m going to say it ends better.”

Leslie cackled and Ben kissed her nose. “I love you too,” he told her.

Now, standing in front of his peers, that night echoed around his mind. He associated his monologue with that night, and thinking about it just made the words roll off his tongue. 

He closed his eyes, and slammed his fists on the table dramatically. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I’m worthless. Nothing good can ever come from us being together.”

Ben’s eyes met Leslie’s again, and she winked at him.

Oh yeah. He totally had this.


	83. The Trouble with Bean Bag Chairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the deleted scene from 'The Trial of Leslie Knope' where Ben rejects Leslie's request for more bean bag chairs.

“Why didn’t you approve my request for more bean bag chairs?”

Ben, who was leaning over the side of the bed disposing of the used condom, looked up. “I’m sorry?”

“You emailed me earlier saying that you couldn’t approve it,” Leslie said, looking a little angry. “Why not?”

Ben sighed and climbed back under the covers. “I have to be fair, babe. New bean bag chairs aren’t a priority, and I can’t approve every request I get. Even if the person is really cute.”

He kissed her nose and Leslie cracked a smile. “You know I can’t show favouritism. If Chris ever found out about this he’d use that against us.”

“But you approved my request to repair the tennis courts, even when Ron said no,” Leslie countered, resting on her elbow so she could face Ben.

“Because that was a reasonable request. And Ron says no to everything. And you’re you so of course you went ahead to City Management to ask,” Ben replied.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. “Don’t be mad at me. I’m just doing my job and doing what I can to keep this town afloat. Your last City Manager was too frivolous when it came to spending, and I’ve always been very strict with budgeting.

Leslie growled under her breath and nuzzled into Ben’s shoulder. “Ben the hard-ass.”

Ben smirked. “That’s me.”

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Leslie raised her head again. “Are you sure you can’t even give us the money for one?”

“Not even one,” Ben said, tugging her back down. “Seriously, do teens even like bean bag chairs.”

“I did.”

Ben just grinned and pulled her into his chest. “Of course you did. Because you’re adorable.”

He kissed the top of her head again. “Come on. No more talk of work and bean bag chairs, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ben closed his eyes, finally being able to enjoy the aftersex glow, when Leslie piped up again.

“What do you think sex on a bean bag chair would be like?”


	84. At the Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie just wants to play Pacman, but some jerk is hogging the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the meet prompt 'Arcade' sent in by AshisFriendly.

“That guy’s been playing Pacman forever,” Leslie groaned as she slumped against the nearby table. “It’s not fair, I want to play.”

“He was here first,” Ann reminded her. “Let’s go watch Mark play instead.”

Ann led her friend over to where Mark was playing some sort of fighting game that Leslie didn’t care for. He kept shouting loudly as he won. 

“Yes!” he cheered loudly over his most recent victory. He stepped away from the machine and wrapped his arm around Ann.

“What’s up, Knope?” Mark asked, “you worrying about that haunted arcade game or something?”

“No!”

“What haunted arcade game?” Ann asked, and Mark grinned.

“Leslie was getting freaked out in class earlier after I told her about this arcade game,” Mark explained, and Leslie squirmed. “Men in black suits hooked up this machine in arcades all over America for some sort of government research project. But kids that play it start suffering from nightmares and hallucinations. They can’t stop puking because the nightmares are so vivid and gory. Until suddenly… they die!”

“Stop it!” Leslie cried, covering her ears and scuttled away to take shelter by the Pacman machine again.

She smoothed out her dress and half expected Ann to follow her. But as she looked back at, she could see Ann making out with Mark. 

So much for always having her back.

Leslie wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and leaned against the machine, hoping that stupid jerkface, who was still playing, would finish his turn soon.

“You know it’s not true,”

Leslie jumped at the voice. Stupid jerkface was talking to her. She straightened up and took a good look at him. He had wild brown hair, and slight bags under his eyes. Probably caused from hours of playing at the arcade.

“The haunted arcade game. It’s not true. It’s a stupid rumour that goes around basically every school. I used to live in Minnesota and I heard that rumour. I heard that someone’s brother died from the machine, and I was pretty freaked out too. Until we saw said brother a few weeks later, walking around, perfectly healthy.”

He explained this all while not taking his eyes off the game. The tiny Pacman character evaded the coloured ghosts with the flick and twist of his wrist. Leslie was captivated by the movements.

Finally, he got trapped, and it was game over. He swore under his breath, and finally straightened up, allowing Leslie to finally get a proper look at him.

He was taller than her by at least a head and was wearing a Star Wars shirt. Leslie was surprised he was playing Pacman, she thought he might be more interested in Space Invaders.

“You want a go?” he asked. “I’ve noticed you waiting by the machine all night… and complaining.”

Leslie huffed loudly. “I wouldn’t have complained if you weren’t taking so long!”

“What I can say,” the boy shrugged. “I’m good at this game.”

He stepped aside, allowing Leslie to slide her coin in and start up the game.

“I’m Ben, by the way,” he said.

“Leslie,” she grinned back.

Within seconds, Leslie received her first game over, and growled under her breath. She was usually better than this, but those ghosts had it out for her. 

“Want me to help?” Ben asked, refusing to leave the machine, or her side.

“Well, I mean you are such an expert,” Leslie chided, and Ben chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll see if I can help out,” Ben said, leaning over Leslie’s shoulder and making her shiver ever so slightly.

“Maybe after this we can go get a slurpee?” Ben asked, and Leslie quickly nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds great. But I want at least a good three turns on this first.”

Ben wrapped an arm around her. “You got it.”


	85. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie makes Ben eat an entire cheesecake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something silly I came up with after watching 'The Smallest Park' episode. Taken from where Ann says she ate a whole cheesecake to help Leslie. Because we all know Ben probably had to do something similar too.

“Are you sure you’re ok? Do you need me to get an antacid or something?”

“I’m fine, I just really want to lie down,”

Leslie bit her lip. Ben was mad at her, she could tell. She didn’t mean for anything bad to happen. He should have told her that it wasn’t going to happen and to get over it.

But he didn’t. Instead, Ben ate an entire cheesecake so she wouldn’t look bad.

They were at a potluck with her campaign team. Leslie, of course, went all out and made about ten dishes. All of which were eaten, bar the cheesecake. She had gotten upset to Ben about how no one was touching her cheesecake, and if Ben could eat it all so that she’d feel better. Ben sighed, but still took a slice, and then another, and another.

He spent the entire car journey home reclined in the chair, moaning in pain to himself and running a hand over his abdomen. 

Leslie fiddled with her purse in the kitchen while Ben walked up the stairs. It was supposed to be a night off from campaigning and blowing off some steam, but instead she just ended up with an overly stuffed, grouchy boyfriend.

She nervously followed him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Sure enough, Ben was lying on the bed, eyes closed and just wearing his boxer and undershirt.

Leslie tentatively sat on the bed. “Are you mad at me?” she asked.

Ben slowly opened his eyes. “What? No, I’m not mad. Why would you think that?”

“Because I made you eat an entire cheesecake and you look like you’re about to hurl?”

Ben chuckled softly and reached out a hand, taking her small one in his. “I didn’t want you to be upset. Plus it was a really good cheesecake, so everyone else missed out on that.”

He rested a hand on his stomach. “I’m just extremely full now. And kind of regret everything. But I made you happy, so it’s ok.”

Leslie felt tears well up in her eyes. Yeah, he definitely made her happy. Not many people in this world would suck it up and eat a whole cheesecake so that she wouldn’t look bad. Currently, she had Ann on that list, and now Ben.

And he wasn’t mad at her, which was a bonus.

She curled up into his side and carefully rubbed his slightly swollen belly. Ben groaned at first, but soon settled into her touch, his eyes drooping as she moved her hand.

“Maybe you shouldn’t make dessert next time?” Ben suggested.

“Or maybe I should make brownies. They always seem to go down better than cheesecakes,” Leslie mused to herself.

Ben groaned again. “Please, can we not talk about food, because I will hurl, and you’re in the firing line.”

Leslie cackled and kissed his cheek as Ben drifted off to sleep. It was way too early for her to even consider going to sleep, but Ben clearly needed it while his body worked to digest everything.

The annoying thing would be he’d wake up in the morning without a pound gained, still as sleek and sexy as ever. He had an annoyingly high metabolism which Leslie envied. She couldn’t even look at a chocolate cake without practically gaining weight instantly, while Ben just stayed the same. Small and compact.

She couldn’t be too annoyed at him. After all, he did help her out tonight.

For now, all she could do was continue to rub his poor, pained stomach, and hope he slept it off.


	86. The Disclaimer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the World AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her. Sent in by Benjis-Cool-Times.

_Assistant City Manager Ben Wyatt was present, and has a romantic relationship with the author._

Leslie crumpled up the copy of the Pawnee Journal and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. Shauna didn’t hide it at all while writing her disclaimer. She might as well have slapped a huge banner over City Hall saying that she was having sex with Ben.

She knew that Shauna had to be professional and include a disclaimer in her article about the Zorp vigil in the park, but it had been like three days, were they really together after that?

It really wasn’t fair. Why was Shauna allowed to date Ben, but she couldn’t? It was a stupid question to ask, she knew. But he shouldn’t be allowed to date anyone. Not until she was over him completely.

Leslie sighed, getting up from her desk and walking out of the department, she was in desperate need for a soda or something.

As she walked down the hall, she saw Ben walking towards her, and her heart jumped into her throat.

She wanted to turn back and run away, get away from him before he had the chance to talk to her, but it was all too late, his dark brown eyes fell onto her and he gave a small smile.

Leslie couldn’t help but feel like he was pitying her.

“Hey,” Ben said as he walked over to her.

“Hi. Hello, Ben Wyatt,” Leslie said nervously, wiping a strand of hair from her face.

“Um… how are you?” Ben asked. He looked awkward and uncomfortable, and Leslie was starting to wonder why he had even bothered to stop and talk to her.

“Good. Great actually, my campaign is great and I’m topping the polls because there’s no love scandals or anything and I’m just a great candidate that people want to vote for. I mean, maybe I’m not hot reporter great but whatever, that’s just how it goes,” Leslie said in a rush. 

Ben pursed his lips. “Alright, so I guess you know about me a Shauna then.”

“Yeah, yeah I do. In an article, no less. Why didn’t you tell me?” Leslie hissed out. “I saw you two leave together but like three days later you are officially together? A ‘romantic relationship’ I think I read?”

Ben looked around him and noticed am empty conference room. “Can we do this somewhere private please?” he asked, and gestured to the room.

Leslie rolled her eyes and followed him. Ben pushed the door open and she stood in the centre of the room with her arms folded.

“Look, don’t be mad at me. We have to both move on at some point. I didn’t know that Shauna was going to put that as the disclaimer. She… she said that she had to do something but I thought it was just be like a personal relationship or something,” Ben tried to explain.

“Do you like her?”

Ben blinked. “What?”

“You heard, do you like her?” Leslie asked, folding her arms. “Like you liked me?”

Ben swallowed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Yeah I do. She’s sweet and adorable and…” he bit his lip. “I shouldn’t be telling you this. I’m sorry, but I do really like her. I think I’m finally ready to move on.”

“Oh, I’m glad,” Leslie snapped, tears welling in her eyes. “I’m so glad that you get to flaunt your new relationship, while I’m just here, the unlovable goof who puts her career before love.”

“That’s what I love about you, though,” Ben cut in. “You can’t use that as an excuse, because you’re going to win this election. You’ve just put things on hold. Just because it didn’t work out with us doesn’t mean it won’t with someone else.”

Someone else. Those words cut through Leslie like a knife. She’d fall in love one day with someone that wasn’t Ben.

“You know,” Leslie said, gnawing at her bottom lip. “It hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her.

Ben was taken aback. Leslie could see his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to form words.

“I… I’m not in love with her,” Ben said.

“You might as well be,” Leslie retorted. “It’s not like it’ll make anything any better.”

She tried to turn on her heel to leave when she felt Ben grab her hand, he spun her around, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips into hers.

It was bittersweet. Leslie had missed the feel and touch of him against her, but he was someone else’s now. He’d never be hers again.

She pulled away when she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. No, this wasn’t right. No matter how much she wanted it, it wasn’t fair on Shauna. She wasn’t exactly the luckiest when it came to relationship. The last thing Leslie wanted was her to find out that Ben had kissed another woman.

Leslie blinked back tears and straightened out her hair. “Maybe it’s best if we don’t speak again,” she said, as she grabbed the door handle, and left.

As she walked back down the hallway, she had to keep reminding herself that it was for the best. But when she finally got the soda that she had been craving, she couldn’t rid the taste of Ben from her mouth, or the thoughts from her head.


	87. It's Not a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben meet for the first time at the birth of Oliver Perkins-Traeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the AU prompt - Hospital (Delivery Ward) sent in by anon on tumblr.

Being on a delivery ward was weird.

Leslie shifted uncomfortably in the seat as she watched pregnant women be wheeled into different rooms. Some looking relaxed and calm, others were panting and clutching their bellies, with their husbands hurrying behind them, looking terrified.

She fiddled with the flowers in her hand and picked out some of the stray leaves, and trying not to listen to the sounds from down the hall, where women were actually giving birth. She was sure a few minutes ago she heard a bloodcurdling scream and it made her shudder.

She wanted kids, sure, but being here on a ward made her feel strange. Strange that women her age were squeezing out watermelon sized babies from holes the size of golf balls. Strange that women her age were starting families and she was still flying solo.

Strange that her best friend, Ann Perkins, was currently one of those women, about to start her own family.

Leslie sighed. She had been extremely happy for Ann, of course she would be. But she also felt jealous that Ann had found someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and start her family with.

Ann and Chris were perfect together. They were both gloriously beautiful for starters, so naturally it was just the rules of the universe that they got together. She could only imagine that their new baby boy would be just as handsome and perfect as his parents.

Just then, someone came down the hall and sat on the seat next to her, also clutching presents and a pink balloon that said ‘it’s a girl’ on it. Leslie looked up at him and gave him a pleasant smile. He didn’t look like a nervous father, so she could only assume that he was here to visit, like she was.

She shivered again. Yep, that was definitely a scream.

The stranger and Leslie exchanged glances, and he smirked. “Sounded painful,” he joked.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to comment,” Leslie said. “Considering you don’t have a vagina.”

The man looked baffled, and Leslie blushed. Why did she say that?

“True,” the man said with a shrug. “You got friends here?”

Leslie nodded. “My best friend, Ann Perkins, has been here all night, she should have given birth by now, but I haven’t had any updates yet.”

The man blinked. “Ann Perkins? That’s my buddy Chris’s wife. I’m here for the same reason.”

Leslie gave the man a soft smile, then her eyes fell to the balloon he was holding. “You know they had a boy, right?”

The man blushed. “Yeah… I flew in from Minnesota like an hour ago, this was all they had at the hotel gift shop. I have presents and stuff but they’re all at home. Not my fault the baby decided to come a week early. I was hoping I could do what Phoebe does on Friends and put a ‘not’ sign on it.”

Leslie’s eyes widened. “You watch Friends?”

The man snorted. “Of course. Is there anyone in this world that hasn’t seen Friends?”

Leslie let out a cackle, the blushed again. Crap. She hated her cackle, but thankfully the man seemed to enjoy it.

“I’m Ben Wyatt, by the way,” he said.

“I’m Leslie Knope,” Leslie replied.

“Ah, I thought so,” Ben smirked. “Chris has mentioned you a fair few times.”

He then cocked his fingers and pointed them at Leslie. “Leslie Knope,” Ben said, mimicking Chris perfectly, which made Leslie cackle again.

“That was crazily accurate,” Leslie said.

“He’s spoken about you constantly,” Ben explained. “He says that you’re a great friend to Ann… and a catch too.”

Leslie couldn’t help but smile at that comment. Then she eyed the balloon again. No, she couldn’t let him go in and meet Ann’s baby with that. It was ridiculous.

She looked down at the pile of presents she had bought with her. She picked out a blue bag that was filled with adorable onesies she had bought, and handed it to Ben.

“Here, I’ll do you a solid, you can give them this rather than the balloon,” Leslie said. 

Ben looked grateful as he took the bag from her. “Thanks, I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“You don’t have to,” Leslie said. “I’ve got them so many presents I’m sure I can sacrifice one.”

Ben grinned at her, and Leslie found herself getting lost in his warm brown eyes. They were beautiful, and reminded her of brownies. 

There was something about this man. The stubble on his chin, the crooked smirk he seemed to wear constantly, the earthy cologne she could smell. She found herself ignoring the pained screams from down the hall and wanting to stay in this moment forever.

“Leslie Knope! Ben Wyatt!”

They both turned to see Chris standing in front of them, wearing green scrubs.

“Would you both like to meet Oliver Perkins-Traeger?”

Leslie jumped up from her seat immediately. “He’s here? Is he ok? Is Ann ok? Is he beautiful? I bet he’s so handsome. Does Ann need anything? I bet Ann looks beautiful and is glowing. Does he have hair?”

Chris beamed at her. “They are just perfect. He is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

He took them down the hall to where Ann and Oliver were resting, when Chris turned back over his shoulder and said, “I’m so glad that you two have finally met, I’ve been meaning to set you up for a long time.”

Leslie and Ben both exchanged embarrassed glances, but they both knew that Chris was probably right in wanting to hook them up.

~~

_Two years later._

“You’re doing so great; do you know that?” Ben said softly a she rubbed Leslie’s forearm. She was clinging onto his arm and taking slow steps down the corridor.

It had been eight long hours of labor, and their baby didn’t seem to want to make an appearance. The midwife suggested that Leslie take a short walk to help speed things along. So the pair found themselves walking up and down the corridor close by her room.

“Oh!”

“What? Are you ok? Are you having a contraction?” Ben asked, alarmed.

“No,” Leslie said, shaking her weary head. “Look, it’s where we met.”

Sure enough, in front of them, was the same two green plastic chairs where they had both sat two years ago where they met for the first time while waiting to meet Ann and Chris’s baby. 

“Wow, it sure is,” Ben said in awe.

He soon looked away from the chair when Leslie hissed and gripped hold of his arm, her other hand clutching her belly as she tried to breath.

“Ok, we should get you back to the room, looks like someone finally wants to show,” Ben said, helping Leslie breath through her contraction, and once it had past, he helped her back into her room, a hand rubbing comforting circles on her back, his wedding ring glistening as it caught on the fluorescent lighting of the ward.


	88. Summer in Pawnee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "You're such a stick in the mud! Everyone's out enjoying the weather, and you're sitting inside complaining about it," sent in my SuperVanillaBear31

“What the hell are you doing?”

Ben jumped at the voice. He expected the entire of City Hall to be empty, and not to be getting scared shitless by people coming into his office.

He looked up and saw Leslie leaning against the doorframe and smiling back at him.

“Working,” Ben replied, maybe a little too bluntly, but he gave Leslie a sweet smile afterward, letting her know that he wasn’t being cranky.

“Well stop, everyone’s enjoy the summer picnic at Ramsett Park. You should stop working and come enjoy the weather,” Leslie said, walking over and sitting on his desk.

“No thanks, outdoors isn’t really my thing. I burn really easily and bugs and crap everywhere,” Ben shuddered.

“Oh come on, you’re such a stick in the mud,” Leslie announced, jumping up from his desk as quickly as she sat down. “Everyone’s out enjoying the weather and you’re sitting inside complaining about it.”

“I’m not complaining,” Ben quickly justified. “I just don’t like being outside, that’s all.”

“Not even with me?” Leslie asked playfully, trailing her fingers up his arm. 

“I mean, it would be nice if we could cuddle under a shaded tree or something,” Ben admitted. “But practically everyone from City Hall is there, we can’t do anything like that, I can’t so much as put my arm around you, and that sucks.”

Leslie frowned. “Is that part of the reason that you stayed behind?”

Ben shrugged his shoulders. “A little? It just gets me down sometimes, that’s all. And I know it shouldn’t because this is a choice I made and I couldn’t be happier with you, it’s just things like this where I wish I could act like the boyfriend, but I have to keep acting like the boss.”

Leslie reached down and squeezed his hand. “I know it sucks, but come on. You can still have fun. Just come along, have a beer and try to enjoy yourself? We’re going to order pizza to the park when it gets later?”

Ben perked up. “Will there be-”

“No. There won’t be any calzones.”

Ben sighed. “Wow, you didn’t even let me finish my sentence.”

“Because I know what you’re going to say!” Leslie said. “Come on, I drove down here so we can be a couple all the way to Ramsett Park, then as soon as the party’s over, you’re coming back to mine, and then you can act like the boyfriend then.”

Ben titled his head to the side and lowered his pen. “Alright, you twisted my arm. I’ll come.”

“Yay!” Leslie said excitedly, and Ben grabbed his bag from behind his desk. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

And just to prove her point, she stood up on tip-toes and pressed her lips to Ben. He hummed in agreement.

“You make a valid point, as usual, Ms. Knope.”


	89. Out in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from chapter 86. Requested by anon on tumblr.

It rained a lot that night.

Leslie didn’t care. She wrapped herself up in one of her cosiest blankets and put on a playlist of miserable songs, and even got a hot chocolate.

The hot chocolate had a healthy drop of whipped cream vodka in it too, for good measure.

Heart’s ‘Alone’ played quietly in the background, and she found herself sniffing softly, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. No. She refused to be upset about Ben. Things were over between them, he was dating Shauna, there was nothing she could do.

It was for the best, she had to keep telling herself, if she ended up dating Ben then they’d have to come clean about everything and there’s no way she’d redeem herself after that.

In her wildest dreams, she and Ben would get back together, and she’d win the campaign, and Obama would be there to see her victory speech, that Ben wrote, obviously.

But that was just in the back of her mind now, haunting her, reminding her that it was nothing but a stupid fantasy.

Leslie pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, listening to the music.

She was so drawn into the moment that she almost missed the knock on her door.

She jumped up, assuming it was the Chinese takeout she had ordered. But when she got to the door, she was presented with another image.

Ben Wyatt standing in the rain, soaked to the bone.

Leslie gulped. “You’re not the Chinese delivery guy.”

Ben smirked at her comment. “Sorry, I forgot the food.”

“What are you doing here?” Leslie asked, a little irritated. “It’s freezing out.”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed. “Can I come in?”

Leslie nodded, letting him inside. She helped him take off his jacket which was practically plastered to his skin, and she grabbed towels and a Pawnee Goddess shirt.

“Sorry, that’s the best I can do,” she said, handing Ben the shirt to change into.

“It’s fine,” Ben said, he stripped off in front of her, and Leslie couldn’t help but look over at his chest. His stupidly, handsome, so flat she could eat an ice cream sundae off of it, chest.

He stood there, in his boxers and a light pink Pawnee Goddess t-shirt. Ben looked down at himself and chuckled.

“I thought that this was going to be a lot more romantic, but…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Leslie froze. “Romantic?”

“I told Shauna it wasn’t working out, and it really wasn’t, because I never got over you. I tried, Leslie. I tried to move on, but every time I tried, I could only see you. So, I’ve just been wandering around for the past hour thinking about what to do, and then I just ended up here, hoping that we could try and work this out,” Ben said, all at once.

He took a step closer to her. “I know it could hurt your campaign, and you get the final say in this. But I want to try, and I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk, but it’s not Shauna, it’s never been Shauna, it’s only been you.”

Leslie was taken aback, a few minutes ago she was sat on her couch drinking boozy hot chocolate and sulking. Now, her evening had taken a complete 360.

She bit her lip. “You look ridiculous in that shirt.”

Ben smirked at her. He really did, it was far too small for him. But it accentuated the small muscles in his arms, it shouldn’t have, but it really worked for her.

“What about your job?” Leslie asked.

“I don’t care,” Ben replied. “I only care about you.”

Leslie exhaled, her stomach in knots, but she still jumped up onto her tip-toes, mumbling ‘screw it’ as she pressed her lips to Ben’s.

He lifted her up, and her legs fit snugly around his waist, and he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.


	90. Sleepless in DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always bothered me when Ben called Leslie his friend in the 'Ms Knope Goes to Washington' episode. So I wrote this.

Ben stirred awake and squinted at the alarm clock. 2:14am. He grunted and reached to his side for Leslie, needing her close by him to go back to sleep, when he felt her empty side of the bed.

Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He’d been comforting Leslie until late last night while she told him all about the day that she’d had, starting with the terrible not-meeting she had about the river clean up, followed by all the tall women she was subjected to, and ended with telling him that she missed him so much, and nothing was the same without him.

He hoped that she hadn’t gone too far, he knew she was probably out in his lounge working. He pushed himself out of the bed and noticed the balcony door open.

Leslie was there, sat crossed legged on the floor and staring out at the night sky.

Ben leaned against the door frame. “Whatcha doing out here?”

Leslie jumped a little and spun around. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep, it’s really hot here.”

“I know, it is,” Ben said, stepping out onto the balcony and sitting next to her on the hard floor. “Is that all that’s bothering you? Do you still want to talk?”

Leslie bit her lip. “You called me your friend earlier.”

Ben pursed his lips. He did. He didn’t mean to, hell as soon as he introduced Leslie to Senators Barbra Boxer and Olympia Snowe he felt a pang of guilt surge through him. He’d hoped that Leslie was so enthralled with meeting the two women, she wouldn’t notice.

But she did. Of course she did. Leslie paid attention to every little detail.

Ben rubbed his forehead. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why the hell I said that. You have every right to be annoyed at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Leslie said, but Ben could see her eyes turning glassy. “I just want to know why you said it.”

Ben cleared his throat awkwardly. “I don’t know. I’m still getting used to being up here in the big league. I guess I just didn’t know how to introduce you. Not in that way though, I mean… of course I’m so proud to have you as my girlfriend and would tell everyone I meet. It’s just…these are senators, I don’t know how to talk to them. I lost my cool and friend slipped out. I know I shouldn’t have said that. I should’ve said partner or something.”

He moved closer to her. “I know that’s probably the icing on the cake of this shit day, but I’m so sorry, you have to know that. You’re my wonderful, smart, beautiful girlfriend, and you work so hard. If I see that interior guy who snubbed you today I’ll give him a piece of my mind. You said it yourself, I’m a big DC hotshot.”

He puffed his chest out a little, and Leslie cackled. She wiped her eyes and snuggled into him.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I took that a little to heart.”

“And you had every right to,” Ben told her. “It was my mistake.”

He cupped her face in his hands. “I love you so much, don’t forget that. And no other woman here is as pretty as you.”

“You like tall brunettes, though,” Leslie said with a little smirk.

“Well, good thing my type is short and blonde,” Ben said, kissing her forehead. 

He pulled her up from the floor, dusting her off. “Come on, let’s go back to bed,”

“I don’t think I can sleep,” Leslie said. “I’m pretty awake right now.”

“Oh, we’re not sleeping,” Ben murmured, smirking at Leslie. She giggled as he pushed her down on the bed and he climbed over her.

“I’ve got some making up to do,” Ben said, lifting her legs over his shoulder as he settled down at the end of the bed.

Leslie let out a soft moan, but the open balcony door caught her eye. “Ben, the door’s still open.”

“I don’t care,” Ben said, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Let them hear.”

Leslie grinned. And sure enough, Washington heard her that night.


	91. In Holy Matrimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - we dated a while ago but had a messy breakup and now our siblings are getting married and we have to pretend we don’t know each other au.
> 
> Oh, and Andy and April are Leslie and Ben's siblings. Enjoy!

_‘Dearest Leslie, please bring silverware.’_

Leslie smirked a little and put down the invite. Her brother, Andy, was having a party with his new girlfriend, April. They were young and in love, and it was cute they wanted to show their love off. It didn’t matter so much that they were telling everyone to bring things to the party for them to use.

The only problem was April was the younger sister of her ex-boyfriend, and he was probably going to be at the party too. 

She wrinkled her nose at the thought. Ben Wyatt was one of the best men she’d ever dated. He was kind, thoughtful, generous, and then decided to throw it all away. They had dated during college, but once they graduated, they fought. Long distance was tough on them, and they fought a lot, resulting in their break-up.

Things were said. Things that Leslie would never forget, ever. She’d never be able to forgive him either.

She just had to remember to be civil to Ben if she ran into him at the party. But she really hoped that she could just avoid him at all costs.

~~

Avoiding Ben was harder than she thought.

She tried to socialise with others at the party, even resorting to talking to April’s creepy friend, Oren, when she saw Ben approaching.

She thought she had evaded him, and that she’d be able to relax and have a glass of wine, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey.”

Leslie’s stomach dropped. She knew that voice, and after all those years, the voice still made the hairs on her arms stand up.

She took a gulp of her wine and slowly turned around. Sure enough, there was Ben, looking as taut and handsome as ever.

Damn him.

“Hi,” Leslie mumbled, looking at him up and down.

“It’s… it’s good to see you again,” Ben said, licking his lips. “You look really good.”

Leslie fought back the urge to tell Ben that she knew that. Instead, she just nodded.

“Thank you. You…look good too,” she replied, rubbing the rim of her wine glass.

She looked around, desperately trying to catch someone’s eye so she could start a conversation with them, but sadly, everyone seemed captivated with their own conversations.

Ben looked like he was about to talk again, when she heard Andy’s booming voice from across the room.

“Hi, guys. So, I have an announcement to make. You’re not actually at a dinner party. You’re at our wedding!”

Leslie stomach lurched. Wedding? Andy and April were getting married? No. No, this wasn’t happening.

“It’ll be taking place in a few minutes in the room doth right over there,” Andy said, gesturing to the living room. He gave his guests a thumbs up before disappearing into his bedroom.

Leslie gawped and turned to Ben. “Married? _Married??_ Was this your idea?”

Ben blinked. “What? No! I’m just as horrified as you are, I had no idea.”

“We have to stop them,” Leslie babbled frantically. “We have to. They can’t get married, they’re too young, and I know the Wyatt family, they’re all heartbreakers.”

“Excuse me?” Ben scoffed. “You’re the one who refused to stop arguing with me. The break up was completely your fault.” 

“This is irrelevant right now, our younger siblings are about to ruin their lives, and we need to stop them,” Leslie cut in, waving her hands around.

“Look, yes they haven’t been going out for that long, but I know April, she’s stubborn and when she sets her mind on something, she goes out and gets it. They’ve clearly made up their minds about this and aren’t going back,” Ben explained, trying to calm Leslie down.

Leslie wasn’t about to listen to him. She scowled at him and turned around, going to find April.

She banged her fist on the bathroom door until April opened, wearing a cotton white dress. Leslie assumed that she just threw on the first white thing she found in her closet.

“What do you want?” April asked, continuing to brush her dark fringe.

“Look, I know I can’t tell you want to do. I know it doesn’t work. But you know what would be fun? If we went and made a pros and cons list about everything? Then you can decide if you still want to marry my brother,” Leslie said as she anxiously leaned on the door frame.

April smirked. “Leslie, relax.”

“You relax!” Leslie snapped. “You relax all the way home and get into bed. You need to go to bed!”

“Alright, I’ll take it from here,” Leslie heard Ben’s voice again, and two hands pulling her away from the bathroom.

“Are you going to stop me?” April asked, scowling at Ben.

“I think I know better not to, as long as you know what you’re doing,” Ben told April, who just smirked and went back to her hair.

“Get off me!” Leslie shrieked. “This isn’t right, they’re too young. They can’t get married!”

“Well, they’re going to,” Ben snapped at her, but then softened. “There’s nothing we can do to stop them. I mean, what do you want to do? Stop them and make a big scene and then have our two siblings hate us for the rest of our lives? No, that’s not ok with me. If they have made a mistake, they’ll realise soon enough. So, all we can do right now is just sit back, maybe get some alcohol and let them get on with it.”

Leslie sighed. Ben was always so level-headed and calm. It was one of the many qualities she hated about him. 

“Why are you always right?” she asked, and he smirked.

“I don’t know. It’s a pain sometimes though,” he chuckled, and Leslie grinned too. 

“Let’s get a drink. And we can just sit in the back quietly and be supportive like we’re supposed to be,” Ben said, placing his hand on her back and leading her towards the bar.

“Fine,” Leslie groaned, already planning a cocktail laced with whatever liquor she could find.

“If it’s any consolation,” Ben said, pouring Leslie a shot of vodka. “You really do look great, and it was really good seeing you again after all these years.”

She realised that there was no way she could carry on hating him after that.

~~

The crowd inside were dancing after the ceremony, all but two guests.

“Do you think it’s really tacky to hook up again at our siblings wedding?” Leslie asked as Ben kissed her neck.

“Don’t care,” Ben murmured. “No one has to know. Besides, isn’t it just a rule that someone has to hook up at a wedding? Love in the air and all that?”

Leslie giggled, grabbing Ben’s face and moving him back up to her lips. “I think we should congratulate the happy couple and go back to my place?”

Ben nodded against her. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”


	92. Leslie & Ben watch 'Little Evil'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I watched 'Little Evil' earlier and thought that Leslie and Ben probably considered the fact that their triplets were the spawn of the devil at some point...so this came about!

“He looks like you,” Leslie said, rubbing Ben’s calf with her foot.

Ben frowned. “Him? Really?”

“There’s a similarity. You both have brown hair and eyes,” Leslie said, looking at the actor on the screen.

“Is that it?” Ben asked, shifting a little closer. “Just the same hair and eye colour?”

Leslie squinted. “No, there’s something else. I can’t put my finger on it.”

It was a Thursday night, and with the triplets all tucked up in bed, Leslie and Ben thought they’d have a glass of wine and watch a movie. It just so happened that the movie was about a child antichrist. 

Leslie shrugged and snuggled back to her position on Ben’s shoulder. They carried on watching the film in silence, until Leslie paused it again.

“Ok, don’t think bad of me for saying this but…if one of our children ended up being the antichrist… which one do you think it would be?”

Ben pursed his lips. Secretly he had been thinking it too as he watched the movie. Their triplets were angels…destructive angels, but still wonderful. But did others see their children as devils? He knew Roz certainly did.

“It’s hypothetical, of course,” Leslie said, bringing Ben out of his thoughts. “I love our children dearly but…if there had to be one…who do you think?”

Ben thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. I mean, Stephen’s kind of wild and breaks the most things.”

“Yeah that’s true,” Leslie said, bringing a finger up to her lips as she thought. “But Sonia sometimes I think is older than her age. She could easily plan a rapture and form a cult at her age.”

“She’s three.”

“I know,” Leslie said, her eyes a little wide. “But she’s already shown an interest in our taxes. I wouldn’t be surprised if she somehow formed a cult at three.”

“Then there’s Wesley,” Ben murmured. “He’s just so quiet, he couldn’t be the antichrist.”

“Silent but deadly,” Leslie mumbled. “He kind of reminds me of the kid on the movie. If you wake Wesley up from his nap when he’s not ready, he gives you a look like that.”

Ben paused. “Oh yeah he does.”

Both parents looked at each other with a grin. “But then they are so sweet,” Leslie said, leaning into Ben again. “They’re adorable when they all pile into our bed on a Sunday morning. And when Stephen runs at me for a hug when I get home from work, and Sonia curls up on your lap when she’s tired, and when Wesley draws pictures of all of us. They’re perfect. They aren’t devil children. I love them.”

“I know,” Ben said, kissing her forehead. “I love them too.

They stayed in that moment for a few minutes, before Ben heard a shuffling, he looked over the top of Leslie’s head and saw Stephen standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Stephen, buddy, what are you doing up?” Ben asked.

“I can’t sleep,” Stephen whimpered. “Wesley’s barking in his sleep.”

Ben and Leslie exchanged worried glances, and they both silently agreed that Wesley was most definitely the top contender for the child antichrist.


	93. Strangers in Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: pretended to be your date because a creep was hitting on you au

“What up, Knope?”

Leslie’s skin crawled. She knew that voice, she hated that voice. 

Slowly, she turned around and forced a smile. It was Joe Fantringham. A creep she knew from City Hall. She should’ve expected it. The Snakehole Lounge had a reputation for attracting guys like him.

“Hi, Joe,” Leslie sighed, taking a long drink of her cocktail.

“You’re looking good these days, what do you say? Van’s out back,” Joe said, a sleazy smile across his face, gesturing towards the door.

“As appealing as that offer is, I’m going to say no,” Leslie said, trying to turn away, but Joe stepped in front of her again.

“Listen, if you’re looking for a good time-”

“I’m sorry I’m late, babe.”

Leslie looked away from Joe to see a man walking towards her. He was a lot taller than her, with wild brown hair and warm brown eyes. He smirked at her, gesturing to her cocktail.

“Oh, you got yourself a drink? I’ll get the next one.”

Leslie was incredibly confused. First, she had Joe flirting terribly with her, now she had this random guy coming up to her, acting weirdly.

“Are you two together?” Joe said, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously.

“Sure are,” the man said, draping an arm around Leslie’s shoulder. She should have pushed him off, but strangely, she felt protected and safe with him there. “Come on, there’s a table over here.”

The man led Leslie away from Joe, who didn’t seem too upset and was already flirting with another girl, and took her out of sight.

“I’m sorry about that, I heard him say something about a van and I kind of feared for you,” the man explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine,” Leslie waved him off, relieved that he actually helped her out. “Thank you…”

“Ben,” the man said, stretching out his hand.

“Leslie.”

They shook hands. His large and warm against hers. Leslie wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the sweaty club, but she felt her cheeks grow warm.

“I’m new in town,” Ben explained. “And a friend said I should come here, but I don’t think it’s really my scene.”

“What is your scene?” Leslie asked, finishing the last of her cocktail. She had a feeling she’d be leaving soon anyway.

“I don’t know,” Ben shrugged. “Somewhere with coffee?”

“I know somewhere that does great coffee!” Leslie said excitedly. “And waffles, do you like waffles?”

“Who doesn’t like waffles?” Ben scoffed. “Anyway, I have to treat you, I said I would, _babe._ ”

Leslie threw her head back and cackled. “I wouldn't say no to that, _honey_.”

Ben snorted, and placed his hand on Leslie’s back as they walked out of the bar.


	94. Vanilla Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben runs a coffee shop, and Leslie is not impressed with her order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the AU prompt: you run a coffee shop with the worst coffee ever and I'm not afraid to tell you that.

“Excuse me?”

Ben looked up from the latte that he was making to see a blonde woman storming towards him. She slammed her to-go cup down on the counter and looked extremely flustered.

“This isn’t my order,” she said. “It doesn’t taste right.”

“Oh, well that would be because I didn’t put in as much syrup as usual,” Ben said nonchalantly, handing the bemused customer next to the woman their order.

The woman puffed out her cheeks. “That’s not your choice to make.”

Ben sighed and placed his hands on the counter. “Ma’am. You come in every morning and ask for eight pumps of vanilla syrup in your coffee. _Eight_. That’s a lot. This syrup needs to last me all day, I’m cutting you off.”

Ben wasn’t frightened of her, even though she looked like she was going to throw the hot coffee in his face and then punch him. She came in every morning, usually cheery and happy, and would ask for a vanilla latte with extra syrup. At first, Ben obliged, because she was cute. But soon, he knew he had to try and cut her back, it wasn’t healthy. This stuff was pure sugar.

He knew her name. Leslie. He wrote it in swirly black writing on her cup every morning. But right now, Leslie wasn’t in the mood.

“I have to have a lot a syrup because your coffee tastes like garbage!” Leslie retaliated, causing several of the patrons to look up at them.

Ben pursed his lips. “No one else here thinks that. I’ve been running this coffee shop for nearly six years. I think I’d know by now if my coffee was garbage.”

He pushed the cup back towards Leslie. “Feel free to take it as a last memento, though.”

Leslie huffed again, snatching the cup off the counter. She was about to storm out when she stopped abruptly staring at the coffee cup. Ben watched her with interest as she slowly turned back around.

“Your number is on here?”

Ben shrugged. “Yeah.”

“When did you do that?”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “When you ordered the coffee the first time around. I thought it would get you to come back in.”

Leslie walked back to the counter. “And the syrup? Was that part of your plan too?”

“No, that is a genuine plea to you to stop drinking all of my syrup,” Ben said, cracking a smile.

Leslie looked back down at the cup, and then back at Ben. “I…I have to go to work, I’ll be late. But…I can come back on my lunch break?”

Ben nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Then maybe you can give me a proper vanilla latte, the way I like it,” Leslie grinned at him.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Well, we’ll see. Someone did just tell me that my coffee was garbage.”

Leslie wrinkled her nose in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I get a little cranky without sugar. Morning coffee is something that shouldn’t be messed with.”

“I know,” Ben smirked. “I built my career around it.”

Leslie took the cup back. “It’s really not garbage. It’s great. Why do you think I keep coming here every morning?”

“I thought it was for the cute barista, but I guess I was wrong,” Ben grinned, and Leslie giggled.

“That was another reason,” she replied. With a groan Leslie looked at her watch.

“I really need to go, maybe another pump of vanilla syrup for the road?” Leslie asked eagerly.

“I’m sorry, too many customers, I can’t hear you,” Ben mocked, pretending to block his ears.

He saw Leslie mouth the word ‘ _jerk_ ’, but she still came back a few hours later, just as she promised.

There, Ben gave her a latte on the house. All eight pumps of vanilla syrup included.


	95. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the AU prompt: it’s valentines day and we teach at the same elementary school and our students get us to make valentines for each other.

“Ms. Knope, I made you a card.”

Leslie looked up from the homework she had been grading and saw Stacey holding a card up to her. It was Valentine’s Day and she’d set her class of first-graders to make Valentine’s cards. She told them that they could give them to someone they loved. Most of them were giving them to their parents, a couple to their pets, but Stacey had other ideas.

“Thank you so much, Stacey,” Leslie said, taking the card from her. It was covered in glitter and some stuck to her hands as she opened it.

_‘Dear Ms. Knope, youre my favrit. Love Stacey.’_

Leslie grinned. Usually she’d highlight the fact that Stacey had spelt ‘favourite’ wrong, and missed the apostrophe in ‘you’re’. But it was too sweet of a gift to pick that out. Stacey had never been good at spelling, anyway.

“I’ll keep this forever,” Leslie told the little girl, who beamed at her, and hurried back to her friends.

Leslie then noticed Tommy at the back of the class with his hand up, waiting patiently to be noticed. Leslie stood up, straightening her skirt and walked over to him.

“How are you getting on, Tommy?”

“I’m almost done,” Tommy said, looking down briefly at the card he was making. There was a robot drawn on the front. 

“I wanted to ask…are you making a card too?” Tommy asked, his eyes big with curiously.

Leslie’s lips pricked up a little. “I wasn’t planning on it, why’d you ask?”

“Well. I was thinking…we’re all making cards for someone we love…why don’t you?”

“You know what? I think you’re right,” Leslie said. “I should make a card.”

She took a piece of pink card and some sharpies and walked back to her desk. Who should she make it out to? Lil Sebastian would be a good shout, and the kids would love that. Or maybe her mom? Or Ann?

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Leslie looked up and instantly blushed.

There standing in the doorway was Ben, or Mr. Wyatt as the kids knew him. He taught the other first-grade class. He grinned at her and gave a friendly wave.

“Sorry to bother you, Ms. Knope, but I have someone who wants to make a special delivery,” Ben said, looking down at the boy who was standing shyly behind his legs.

Leslie recognised it as Nicholas from Ben’s class. He looked around, his eyes finally resting on Rosie, a pretty girl with dark curly hair. He blushed, and Leslie smiled softly

“Come on in Nicholas,” Leslie said kindly, and the girl shuffled in. She hurried towards Rosie, who currently was gluing a picture of a cat onto her card, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration.

Leslie and Ben watched as Nicholas tapped her on the shoulder, and shoved the card in front of her, before scurrying out of the room as fast as he could.

“Adorable,” Leslie said, as they watched Rosie lift up the card, a huge smile on her face.

“I know, right. This was a good idea of yours,” Ben said to her.

Leslie felt her cheeks grow redder. It was her idea to have the first-graders make Valentine’s cards. At first, she wasn’t sure if Ben liked the idea. He wasn’t very artistic or practical, but he soon warmed to it.

“Thanks,” Leslie said, and Ben gave her another smile before heading out of her classroom.

Leslie exhaled once he left, and looked down at the blank pink card in front of her.

She grinned. She knew who her card was going to be for.

~~

It was recess when Leslie finally got the chance to work on her card. She drew hearts laced with flowers on the front, and wrote ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ in cursive inside.

There was another knock on the door, and Leslie quickly stuffed the card under the pile of homework she still needed to grade. She didn’t want anyone to see this, especially not Mrs Langman, the judgy third-grade teacher.

The door opened and Ben walked back in. “Hey, sorry to bother you again, but I think this is for you.”

He placed a small green card on her desk. Leslie looked down at it, and the back up at Ben.

“What is it?” she questioned, but Ben just winked at her and walked back out of the room.

Leslie eagerly grabbed the card and opened it, her heart pounding as she read the contents.

_Ms Knope,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day,_

_Dinner tonight? 8pm?_

_Mr Wyatt._

Leslie almost screamed with delight. She wanted to run down the corridor to his class and say yes immediately, and then maybe kiss him, something she’d wanted to do since he joined the faculty.

But first, she had to call Ann and tell her the news.


	96. The Ghost Ball of Pawnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very AU in which Leslie and Ben are ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! I have no idea where this came from, but enjoy!

Ben never really understood why they served food at these events.

No one could eat it, really it was just kind of pathetic. It was just a waste. And it made Ben miss being able to taste food. What he’d give to be able to have another bite of a calzone and be able to taste the delicacy of the seasoned meat.

He was at the Annual Pawnee Ghost Ball. A party that took place just two days before Halloween. All ghosts were usually busy that day, so it made sense to get together a few days before.

It wasn’t really Ben’s scene. He’d much rather stay at his place in the Pawnee Super Suites that he haunted. Despite doing it every day for the past four years, it was better than this. People would talk about how they died, there was always a lot of fuss when the ghost of Lil Sebastian turned up, and then someone would always think it was funny and put on the Ghostbusters theme. 

Still, Ben came. It was good to see some people again. He got to see Ray, the guy who ran the old sandwich shop that was close by his work. 

But, this time, someone caught his eye. A lonely woman was standing in the corner, looking around her surroundings.

She must be new, a recent death. Ben didn’t see her last year. He’d remember her for sure.

He walked over to her, grabbing a glass of champagne on his way. He couldn’t drink it, no one here could, but it just gave his hands something to do.

“You new?” Ben asked as he approached the woman. She turned around, a glass of champagne in her own hands.

“Yeah. First time at this,” she sighed. A strand of hair moving as she sighed. Ben was sure it would have been blonde, despite her hair now the ghostly grey that adorned everyone here. That was the ghost fashion. Grey and see-through.

Ben looked down at the glass, wishing he could drink some to pass this awkward silence. “Do you know anyone here?” he finally asked.

“No,” the woman mumbled.

“Well, I’m Ben,” he said, giving her an awkward wave with his free hand. “There, you know someone now.”

The woman giggled. “I’m Leslie.”

She bit her lip. Ben was sure they’d be a rosy red too. “How…I mean, I don’t know if this is something that people talk about here but-”

“How did I die?” Ben finished for her. “It’s ok. I don’t mind talking about it, some people get sensitive about it though, I don’t.”

He set the glass down and stuffed his hands in his pockets instead. “It’s so stupid. I was trying to get some documents signed and was in a hurry, I was running across town to get them done in time, and I called over my shoulder to tell my notary, Terry, to hurry up when…” he trailed off and chuckled. “A piano fell on me.”

Leslie snorted. “A piano _fell_ on you?”

Ben nodded. “Yep. It was being craned up into a new concert hall that was being built and…fell. It’s really something that only happens in movies, but I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

It was laughable now. It had been four years since he died, and really, it was just fitting for someone like him to have such a lame ending. Of course it had to be in some weird, notary hell, incident.

Leslie also sat her glass down. “Mine’s stupid too. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I was chasing down a councilman to ask him why he cut our department budget and I fell into an uncovered manhole.”

Ben winced. “Ouch. That sucks.”

“I didn’t feel anything,” Leslie quickly said. “It was ok. All I remember is just watching a load of people gathering around and screaming that someone fell in. Then I realised that person was me.”

Ben slowly nodded. He remembered looking around, wondering what poor son of a bitch just got crushed by that piano. Only to see the documents he was previously holding clamped in the hand of the crushed body.

That was when he realised it was the poor son of a bitch.

He had been in denial, and snatched the documents from his mangled hand and tried to deliver them to City Hall. 

Everyone ignored him. Of course they did. He was a ghost after all.

“And where are you now?” Ben asked.

Every ghost was assigned a certain area to haunt. Ben was assigned room 304 in the Pawnee Super Suites. He had fun turning the TV on in the middle of the night and watching the room’s guest scream in fear. He had to haunt, some ghosts didn’t like to haunt and would stay dormant, but he’d go insane if he didn’t. 

“The fourth floor of City Hall,” Leslie answered. Ben smirked. The fourth floor was always haunted, with lights flickering and it always feeling like someone was following you if you were alone.”

“It was previously held by a ghost called Henry, but he got promoted to graveyard haunter, so I got his old position. It’s nice being back on home turf,” Leslie said. “I used to be the deputy director of the Parks Department, y’know, before.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. Before he died he was the City Manager of Pawnee. She must’ve been hired just after his death. He didn’t remember her, that was for sure. 

Considering she died chasing a councilman, he knew he’d definitely remember her.

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of Ray Parker Jr, closely followed by a loud cheer. Ben groaned.

“Every year,” he mumbled, and Leslie cackled. It was a laugh that made her nose scrunch up. Ben suddenly had the urge to wrap his arm around her.

If only he could touch her… his arm would just go right through her.

It hurt knowing that. For the first time in four years he felt something, an emotion he couldn’t quite remember. A pang in his chest at the thought of not being able to ever hold this woman in his arms, or kiss her.

He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He was a spooky ghost. He haunted people. Ghosts aren’t supposed to develop feelings.

“I used to work in City Hall,” Ben said. “I’m very familiar with Henry’s work, you’ve got some big, scary boots to fill.”

Leslie grinned. “I’m sure I’ll do a good job. I have big plans.”

Ben smiled back. “I’m glad.”

He swallowed. “Hey, do you want to get out of here? We could go to Nipple Hill and scare some teenagers?”

Leslie nodded. “That sounds – hold up. IS THAT LIL SEBASTIAN?”

Ben turned around to see that, sure enough, the miniature horse had turned up. Leslie bolted towards him, squealing in excitement. 

It just made him want to pull her into his arms and cuddle her even more. But, he’d just have to cope with her being his scaring partner.


	97. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Parents AU.

“Ok, have you got everything?” Leslie asked her son as she watched him adjust his backpack.

“I think so.” William looked just like her. He had blonde hair that curled ever so slightly and bright blue eyes. He barely looked like his dad, which made Leslie secretly relieved.

She and her husband, Phil, split up almost two years ago. He went away on a business trip and came back with a surprise. A knocked-up assistant. Leslie really didn’t like William seeing Phil, but she couldn’t keep him away from his dad, and now his step-sister.

Leslie ruffled William’s hair and he wrinkled his nose. “Mom,” he whined.

“Sorry, here.” Leslie leaned down and smoothed out his hair. “Perfect.”

“Alright, parents. Time to say goodbye. Class is about to start.” Leslie heard the teach call from the other side of the playground. She got down to William’s level and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“I love you so much. Have a good day. Ok, honey?” Leslie said, kissing his cheeks and forehead lovingly.

“I will, promise,” William said, smiling up at his mother. With one final wave, Leslie watched as William darted across the playground, ready to start his first day at school.

She wiped her eyes. It was so emotional. It felt like it was only yesterday since she first held him in her arms after fourteen hours of labour.

Two figures not too far away from her caught her eye. She looked over and saw a tall, brown haired man hugging a small brown haired girl. He straightened up and rubbed the top of her hair, just like how Leslie did to William. She waved goodbye and ran towards her classmates.

Leslie saw the man take a long breath in and close his eyes briefly. Then he turned in her direction. Leslie blushed a little as their eyes met.

“First day too?” the man asked.

“Yeah,” Leslie said, suddenly away of the tears in her eyes.

“Me too,” the man replied. “Can’t believe the day’s finally here. Still feels like she’s too small to be starting school.”

“I know,” Leslie said. “I look at William and still see a tiny little baby. One who still cries when the hallway is too dark and needs me to cut up his spaghetti.”

She caught the man’s eye again. “I don’t do that anymore. And William’s my son.”

“I gathered,” the man said. “I feel the same. Madison’s been my whole world. And now we’re shunting our kids off to school. It’s way too soon.”

He moved a little closer. “I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Leslie.” She took his outstretched hand and shook it. They both hovered in silence after that and watched as the other parents left the playground and walked back to their cars.

“1:30 seems too far away,” Leslie said. “I took the day off work because I knew I’d be a wreck. Now I have to somehow keep myself busy.”

“I took the day off too,” Ben replied. “Hey, how about we go and get some coffee? That’ll take your mind off things.”

Leslie felt her heart thump in her chest. She quickly scanned downwards to his left hand. No ring. Success.

She noticed him swallow uncomfortably. “Unless…you’re married? I didn’t think of that. I just…I don’t know.”

“I’m not married, divorced, actually,” Leslie said.

Ben smiled. “We seem to be matching quite a lot today. Two divorced, single parents, sending their kids off to their first day at school. Next thing I know we’ll be ordering the same coffee order.”

“I doubt that,” Leslie grinned. “I like mine with at least three spoonfuls of sugar.”

Ben winced. “Yikes. That’s a lot. Ok, so we’re opposites on that.”

They slowly found themselves walking down the sidewalk and towards a local coffee shop. Laughing and joking along the way. And Leslie couldn’t help but notice how cute Ben looked every time he smiled, and also how his pants framed his butt.


	98. Things You Said When We Were 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old married Leslie and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by cuddlywhiskers.

“He’s not sleeping as well as he should be,” Sonia said, holding her newborn close to her. “Should I be worried?”

Leslie chuckled. “No. You were the same when you were a baby, like mother like son I guess.”

“Or like grandmother, like mother, like son,” Sonia replied, and Leslie smiled.

“Right, I better go, but try and get some sleep. Maybe if you sleep then that’ll coax Samuel off to sleep,” Leslie said kindly.

Sonia scoffed loudly. “Please. Sleep is for the babies, not me.”

Leslie rolled her eyes. Lack of sleep certainly did run in their family.

The two bid their goodbyes and Leslie hung up the conversation. The holographic Gryzzl TV shutting off too.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that they had thirty year old triplets. Thirty year old triplets and one had a baby. She was a grandmother. It was crazy.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and she looked up to see Ben standing in the door way. The wrinkles around his eyes magnified by his glasses.

“How was mother-daughter time?” he asked as he approached the bed.

“Good. Samuel isn’t sleeping though,” Leslie explained.

Ben smirked. No matter how many wrinkles adorned his face, that stupid smirk would always remain the same. “Sounds like another two non-sleepers I know.”

“That’s not true, not nowadays. I’m old. I need a lot more sleep than I used to,” Leslie said, pushing herself up from the bed to get undressed.

Ben scoffed. “Yeah. Another hour maximum.”

Leslie rolled her eyes and begun getting ready for bed. She pulled on her comfy cotton pyjamas and was about to walk back to bed when two arms wrapped around her.

Leslie sighed softly. Ben’s hands were just as big and warm as the day when he first rested his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. They were comforting.

They were both getting old, she knew that. Her body no longer looked the way it did forty years ago, and there were wrinkles in places she didn’t know existed. But somehow, despite everything, Ben made her feel young again. Just by the way he’d run his hands against her sides and kiss her neck.

She turned around in his grasp, able to study his face. Those beautiful brown eyes were wizened, and his body was fuller, but he was still so perfect.

And his butt hadn’t changed a bit.

Leslie leaned forward, resting her head against Ben’s chest, hearing his old heart beat rhythmic patterns.

Ben sighed contently. “I love you, Leslie.”

Leslie smiled. “And I love you too.”

33 years of marriage, and was still able to give Leslie goosebumps.


	99. Let's stay in bed all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the kiss in 'Road Trip'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in on tumblr.

Leslie woke up around 5. It was maybe an hour or so later than usual, so she felt a little disorientated. 

She turned to her side, looking at the reason why she’d stayed in bed so late this morning. Ben. He was curled up to her side, hair wild and sticking up at all angles. He looked so peaceful, and unlike Leslie, clearly wasn’t ready in getting up any time soon.

As much as Leslie would have loved to stay in bed with him, she wanted to get on with her usual morning routine. Shower, check emails, do a load of laundry, make breakfast, go for a walk. It felt strange having this routine interrupted.

It had been a while since she woke up with man in her bed. The last being Justin, and he, surprisingly was usually up before her, having to drive back to Indianapolis early in the mornings for work. She assumed that Ben might like to sleep in for as late as possible in the mornings, so she carefully peeled away from his grasp. She could slip quickly into the shower and then go downstairs to not disturb him.

As she moved, she heard a sleep grunt from next to her. Crap. She tried so hard not to wake Ben, but as she looked over her shoulder, she could see Ben slowly sitting up and opening a bleary eye.

“What’chu doing?” Ben asked, his voice slightly hoarse and squinting at her.

“I was going to get up and have a shower,” Leslie explained. “Don’t worry, you can stay here for as long as you want, I just get up early. I always have.”

She gave a small defected shrug and laughed. Ben smirked, but looked at her empty pillow. 

“Don’t get up,” he mumbled, reaching over and tugging at her arm. “Come back to bed, let’s stay here all day.”

Leslie looked at her sleepy companion. That was such a hard thing to say no to. After the whirlwind that was last night, from the kissing in Ben’s office, to driving home in separate cars, and Ben being extra cautious and taking a longer route to not be detected from anyone from City Hall, and of course, the night long sex-fest they had, she thought that it might be reasonable to stay with him in bed for a little longer.

She smiled at him and lifted back up the covers, climbing next to him again. Ben grinned and lay back down, playing with a couple strands of Leslie’s hair.

“This is nice,” he mumbled, eyes closing again.

Leslie had to agree. Work would be there in a few hours, anyway.


End file.
